Rina
by pixiedust121
Summary: Revised. Rina has been discovered as a princess, heir to the throne. There's only one problem, the throne was stolen, She must take back what was rightfully hers, with the help of a prince, a traitor, and. . .
1. Default Chapter

Flashback

A lady and her husband stared from the short beggar in rags to the basket the beggar was offering. "What nonsense! What would we want with a baby?" The hard-faced woman scorned. She lifted back the ragged blanket to reveal a dark-haired, brown eyed baby innocently staring up at her. She dropped the blanket as if touching something filthy and made a face. "Why bother taking the babe to us? We certainly aren't going to adopt it." She said with disgust that showed up plainly in both her voice and her facial expression.

"My lady," the beggar pleaded, "She is so young, so undeserving. Please just take her in. Raise her to be a servant and keep her safe."

"Very well," the man sighed, "we do owe you a favor anyway. This is as good a time to repay it as ever." The man reached for a silver bell and rung it. A young, black-haired lady dressed in a servant's drab entered. "Fara, take the child away. Raise her to become an obedient and humble servant. I don't want to hear of any trouble that she's caused or of any extra money she's cost. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir." The servant murmured, curtseying. She delicately picked up the basket and left.

"I hope that settles our dealings. I have replayed your favor and am no longer in debt with you. Now if you excuse me, I would like to get some sleep tonight." The man yawned hugely to prove his point and dismissed the beggar with a wave of his hand.

End of Flashback

"Rina!"

Rina was jerked from her slumber. Rubbing her eyes, she discovered she had fallen asleep while washing dishes. Jumping at the though of being caught napping, she whirled around only to find Fara standing behind her, hands akimbo. A middle aged woman, Fara was the closest thing Rina had ever had to a mother. Dressed in a plain skirt, shift, and apron, Fara glared down at Rina.

"Fara," Rina sighed, clutching her hearts, "I'm so glad its you and not Terra. She'd kill me if she found me napping."

"Let me catch you asleep again and I just might call her."

"You wouldn't."

Fara sighed, " I do wish I had the heart to. Anyway, Connor told me to tell you you're needed in the stables. Run along, now. I'll finish the dishes."

"Be right there. Thanks, Fara." Rina stood on her tiptoes to kiss Fara on the cheek before dashing off to the stables.

Rina threw open the double doors of the stable and gazed in. The stable was huge. The center room was filled with a people dressed in servant's drab. A large desk stood in the middle of the back wall. To her right was an open wooden door. A small sign above it said "Weracore" in bold black letters. Peering through the doorway, she spotted rows of metal kennels. Low growling came from within the kennel. Rina shivered. She didn't know why the lord and lady of this manor kept weracores when there weren't any threat of war.

Directing her gaze to a less intimidating stable, Rina glanced though the door to the right of the main desk. Wooden stalls stood side by side. In them were many herrks, horse like creatures. She could see large, heavily decorated stalls at the end of the hallway. Those belonged to the prized herrks of the manor, including a lone striped herrk. Those could only be ridden by the lord, lady or their children.

On the other side of the colossal desk is yet another door. Having been in there before, she knew that the door led to the storage room for not only all the tack and gear but the food, grain, meat and bedding for the animals.

"Rina, you came." Said a voice behind her.

Rina turned towards the voice. It belonged to middle aged man in overalls. He was lanky and muscular with hair matching the color of the straw that stuck stubbornly to his clothes. "Connor," Rina exclaimed. "I heard you needed to see me."

"I've been dying for your help. Their majesties are visiting in a couple of days and the stables are in total chaos. I've been looking for someone to help with the dragons but all the idiots I get stuck with don't know the first thing about dragon care." Connor waved his hand at the servants scurrying to and fro. "Come with me. I'll show you what to do."

Rina followed him through a set huge double door, larger than even the main entrance that she had entered through. As she stepped through the door, Rina feasted her eyes on the sight before her. A quarter of a dozen huge, half-acre-sized, lots were fenced in with short wooden picket fences. Inside the lots were two huge bowls, one containing water, and the other empty. Heaps of trampled hay lay at the back of each lot. Most of the lots were empty; their occupants were away enjoying the sunlight outside. In one on them, however, a slightly graying, yellow female dragon lay slumbering.

Connor led her pass all the lots into the back of stable. A huge square of sand about one acre wide stood before her. The roof above the square had been removed to create a landing ground of dragons. The soft sand would cushion their landing. Sunlight streamed through the colossal hole.

Connor stopped walking and pointed to the landing pad and then a set of herrks saddled to a plow. "If you would sweep the landing pad and plow the sand with that, it would be a great help. When you finish, it would be great if you could go out back to supervise the team that's setting up extra beds for dragons who will be spending the night here when the monarchs come. Thanks Rina. You're a lifesaver." Connor squeezed her shoulder before leaving her with her tasks.

The next few days were pretty hectic to Rina. People everywhere seem to be nervous about the royalty's visit and needed help with chores. To add to her work, the lord's daughter, a pretty but arrogant girl, had enlisted Rina's help to prepare her for the monarch's visit, for she had heard, the crown prince would be arriving too. At night, Rina would collapse into her bed and fall asleep right away. Morning came all too soon. She was beginning to think their majesties were more trouble than they're worth.


	2. Terra

Someone shook Rina wake roughly by her shoulders. Rina forced her eyes open. She stared at the face of a middle aged woman. A groan escaped her lips.

"Wake up this instant!" The woman yelled in her ear.

Rina rubbed her eyes sleepily and muttered "I'm coming. I'm coming. No need to yell."

The woman, Terra (Terra, get it? It's a feminine version of terror  . . . anyways . . .) glowered at her. "My mistress, Lady Vilene, will hear of your insubordination, Rina. I want you in the kitchens in five minutes. Get up NOW!" Terra barked. She stocked off and slammed the door to Rina's room as she left.

Five minutes later, Rina managed to drag her feet to the kitchens. Fara met her at the door. Fara shook her head and smiled. "I heard Terra woke you up. How did it go?"

Rina smiled ruefully, "I'm surprised my neck didn't snap with all that shaking." Fara laughed and led her inside.

"This is where you'll spend most of your time today." Fara said, gesturing at the kitchen, "The monarchies are arriving here today so the welcoming feast needs to be prepared. You'll be kept busy. I'll stay to help but then I'll leave to serve the food. You'll have to stay here, I'll afraid, under the instruction of Terra." Fara grinned at the scowl on Rina's face before continuing, "Now, start by chopping those carrots for the stew."

For the rest of the day, Rina was kept busy cooking, cleaning, and washing dishes. Finally, Fara took pity on Rina and released her on the excuse that she was sending her to town to pick up the lord's orders.

However, as Rina trudged wearily back to her room, a fellow servant stopped her in the halls with a message from the lord's daughter, Vivian, saying that she needed Rina's help up in her room. Cursing under her breath, she dragged herself to Vivian's room.

Several new mystical creatures were introduced in this chapter. Here's a list:

**Dragons** : Your typical fire breathing winged beast with a twist. Dragons are kept only by the rich because they're large and expensive to feed. Dragons are mostly used for war although so nobles like to keep them for show. Dragons and their dragon keepers form a life-long bond. The dragon pick out the keeper from a variety of eligible candidates at birth. The dragon keeper do all the chores required for the dragon. (You'll learn more later)

Dragons come in 6 colors: brown, green, yellow, purple, red, and black. Brown, green, yellow, and purple are common dragons. Reds are rarer and are only kept by monarchs as a sign of royalty. Blacks are super rare and are born with a DNA defect. Apart from turning them black, the change causes them to be impressive warriors and great for spying at night. All dragons do well in aerial combat due to the swiftness of their wings but browns, greens, reds, and purples are excellent warriors. Yellows tend to be laid back and calmer.

Dragons are huge. They have scaly skin that protects them from swords and leathery wings. Their front paws are cawed and used for scratching. Their rear legs mainly serve the purpose of landing and walking. Dragons walk upright on land. As they move slowly and clumsy on their hind quarters, the most effective way to weaken a dragon is injure its wings.

**Weracore** : Weracores seem to be half wolf, half tiger. They certainly are frightening. They have long, razor sharp teeth, sharp claws and excellent reflexes. Glaring, red eyes and ragged brown fur makes you back away. Add agression and you have the perfect guard dog. . . Er . . . Guard beast.

**Herrks** : Similar to horses, they are the main method of transportation. Cheaper than dragons, they are as common as horses. They come in all the colors horses have with the exception of striped. Rare, these striped herrks tend to be great warriors and believed to have magical powers. Not much is known about striped herrks except that their magical powers are often achieved at adulthood and rarely before.

**Dragonets** : They are not baby dragons as often perceived. They're simply miniature version of dragons that grown no bigger than the average housecat. Like dragons, they are winged, can breath fire, and have formidable claws and teeth. Unlike dragons, they are common and come in yellow, brown, blue, green, purple, and orange. All colors are equal in size, strength, rarity, and ability. They can teleport and carry messages. They're often pets to the rich. (Peasants just have to do with dogs and cats.)

**Haggards**: These have not been introduced yet, but I'll include them in this section.

Haggards look like mutant monkeys from the dead with wings. They have leathery skin with assortments of warts and scars. Prominent on their triangular heads are large, bulging, red eyes and a small beak-like mouth. Their bat-like wings sprout from behind their shoulders and hang limply in c-shapes when not in use. They generally rest on their hind quarters prefer perching on rooftops at night where their shadows cast fear into the hearts of those who see them.

Haggards are strictly carnivorous, devouring any and all kinds of meat. Live meat, dead meat, decayed meat; all are on the menu. They would even eat the meat of a live human if they had the opportunity.

Despite their fierce reputation and savage personalities, haggards have surprisingly good table manners. They eat in small bites, due to their minute mouths, and never chew. Because they are social, several haggards may swarm over one carcass, causing the carcass to be consumed in minimal amounts of time. Their favorite food is fresh blood, particularly human blood.

Note: Regular animals in reality also exist in my story. These are extra animals I've added. Herrks, however, take the place of horses.


	3. Vivian

Rina paused outside of Vivian's room. 'My personal slave driver', she muttered to herself. Taking a deep breath, she knocked. "Come in." Called a voice from inside the room.

Rina opened the door to see a pretty blonde girl of sixteen sitting in front of a mirror. The girl was dressed in a fancy blue dress that matched her eyes. "Did you want to see me, my lady." Rina murmured, curtseying.

The girl ignored Rina for a few minutes and then turned her head as if noticing Rina for the first time. "Oh Rina!" she shouted with false concern. "Do get up. I'm sorry, but I didn't notice you. It must be painful, to hold that position for so long."

"It is nothing, my lady." Rina replied, gritting her teeth. "What may I do for you today?"

"Their majesties are to arrive in an hour. I was hoping that you would do my hair for me. You are the best hairdresser of the servants." Vivian coaxed in a sticky sweet voice, but Rina understood her motive: she was going to try to waste all of Rina's time, so that Rina would be forced to greet the king and queen in her ugly, stained work dress. Vivian enjoyed torturing Rina. Rina had been forced to be Vivian's playmate from the time she was young. She had to endure all of Vivian's bossiness and orders, unable to offended the lord and lady of the manor. Now, Vivian treated Rina as one of her prisoners, someone to toy with when she got bored. Vivian knew as well as Rina that Rina hated Vivian and all her orders beneath that polite smile. She now enjoyed pushing Rina to the edge of her patience; waiting for the day she would be able to punish Rina for insubordination.

"You are too kind my lady. I would be honored to fix your hair." Rina spat out in her most courteous tone.

Throughout that hour, Rina pinned and unpinned Vivian's hair. Each time, Vivian claimed she had changed her mind about the design and apologized repeatedly for her indecisiveness. It took all of Rina's self control to stop herself from jabbing Vivian with a pin.

Finally, when their majesties were minutes away from arriving, Vivian said, "my hair looks beautiful. Thank you Rina."

Rina forced herself to smile and tried to walk away. "Wait!" a sugary voice called at her retreating back. Rina decided that she was far enough away to pretend not to have heard. She quickened her pace and she continued to hear her name called. Finally, after several thunderous shrieks loud enough to cause several servants to look up from their work, Rina stopped and turned back.

"Oh! My lady! I'm sorry. I did not hear you." Rina cajoled.

"Oh that's perfectly alright, Rina. I just want you to come with me to meet their majesties." Said Vivian.

'That scheming harpy.' Rina thought to herself. "I'm honored, my lady. But I have not yet changed."

"Oh what you're wearing right now is beautiful. You have no reason to change." Vivian said maliciously, her sweet smile now wicked. "You will greet royalty in what you are wearing now." Her face dared Rina to disobey her.

"I am flattered, my lady." Rina replied through gritted teeth.

"Come with me." Vivian left with the air of smugness.

"King James, Queen Anita, and Prince Phillip." The herald declared. The royal carriage, surrounded by guards in uniform, stopped in front of the manor. The king, queen, and prince stepped out to be greeted by the lord of the manor and his family. Rina had forced to stand beside Vivian, where her rags were further degraded by Vivian's expensive clothes. As the royal family was welcomed, Vivian made sure to let the prince see Rina's dirty clothes and face before she released Rina, fuming and humiliated, to stomp back to her room.

The next day, Rina woke up refreshed. She entered the kitchen ready for another day of cooking. Terra, however, stopped her. "The mistress says you are to help serve breakfast. Take off those rags and put on a decent dress." Terra ordered. Rina ran back to her room to change into her best dress.

Half and hour later found Rina standing quietly behind the monarchies. King James was sitting between his queen, Anita, and Lord Profest. Lady Vilene (means "bad" by the way) was deep in a conversation with Queen Anita.

"Your gown is of such soft silk and so well made. Oh, you must introduce me to your dressmaker." Lady Vilene crooned in a sweet voice.

"Why thank you, Vilene." Queen Anita replied courteously, her face emotionless.

"I love your necklace, Anne. Can I call you Anna for short?" Vilene continued. Rina resisted the temptation to roll her eyes. Lady Vilene was such a fake.

Rina directed her gaze farther down the table. Prince Phillip was sitting beside the Lady Vilene's sixteen year old daughter, Vivien. Vivien, dressed in a gown far too fancy for just breakfast, was obviously trying to snag the prince. She evidently wasn't doing a very good job. The prince looked bored out of his wits.

"So Prince Phillip," Vivian started, smiling sweetly, "I hear you're an only child. Am I correct?"

"Yes you are, my lady." He replied with a smile that looked suspiciously forced. He proceeded to stare at his plate.

"I'm an only child, too." Vivian continued, not realizing that the prince's attention was wandering. "It's amazing what we have in common, isn't it." Vivian smiled sweetly at the prince.

"Er. . . Yes." The prince said uncertainly. Vivian seem to accept the answer and continued chatting.

"Have you seen our gardens?"

"No" came the princes somewhat sharp reply.

"If you're not doing anything, you can visit it this afternoon." Vivian said sweetly, batting her eyelashes.

The prince looked disgusted at the girl who was nearly hanging off his arm. "Um. . ."

"I'd love to come with you!" Vivian interrupted.

"Um . . . Ok." The prince looked uncertain of what to make of this forward young girl. Rina, who was listening to their conversation, was getting redder and redder with laugher as the conversation progressed. This last comment was too much. A snort escaped her lips. Instantly, the prince and Vivian turned to her. The prince grinned as Vivian glowered. Rina rolled her eyes, but disguised it by staring at her shoes as if embarrassed and ashamed.

The prince turned to Vivian. "Excuse me, my lady, but I feel a bit tired. I must go to my room." He stood up and tried to leave but Vivian held him back.

"But breakfast has just started." She whinned, pouting.

"I've eaten plenty in the time I spent here." The prince tried to leave but again, Vivian held him back.

"Will you not wait until I am done?"

"My lady. I'm sorry. I would love to but I feel my fragile health might stop me from granting you that favor."

"Then I will accompany you." Vivian said decisively. She stood up and linked her arm with Prince Philip's. She dragged him up the staircase and out of sight.

Prince Philip's POW

I was sitting at the breakfast table, bored out of my wits. The girl beside me, Vivian, as chatting incessantly. She was one of those scheming girls who wanted to marry me for my throne. I wouldn't be surprised if her mother was plotting with her. Beneath all that fake charm, Lady Vilene is cold, cold and thoughtless. I saw her trying to gain mother's favor. Mother won't fall for it.

"So Prince Phillip," Vivian started, smiling sweetly, " I hear you're an only child. Am I correct?"

"Yes you are, my lady." I said. I forced a smile onto my face.

"I'm an only child, too." Vivian continued to talk. Does that girl ever stop? "It's amazing what we have in common, isn't it." Vivian smiled sweetly at me.

I had been daydreaming I realized she had addressed a question at me. Uncertain, I said, "Er. . . Yes." Vivian seem to accept the answer and continued chatting.

"Have you seen our gardens?"

"No" I said almost snappishly. I winced inwardly. It wasn't good to be rude to your future subjects, even ones as annoying as Vivian. Luckily, she didn't seem to notice.

"If you're not doing anything, you can visit it this afternoon." Vivian said sweetly, batting her eyelashes.

I was thoroughly disgusted. The girl was nearly hanging off my arm!. "Um . . ." I started to answer but the girl interrupted me.

"I'd love to come with you!" Vivian said. She had to be one of the most forward women I have ever had the misfortune of meeting.

"Um . . . Ok." I was momentarily stunned. Vivian was a bit too clingly for my taste. I just wanted to get out of here. At that moment, I heard a snort behind me. I glanced behind me. A servant girl who looked slightly familiar was red with confined laugher. Viven glared at the girl and then turned back to me with the sweetest fake expression on her face as if she had not given the servant a malicious glower the moment before. I grinned at the thought. The girl looked at her shoes, but I could see her roll her eyes.

Hoping to escape, I turned to Vivian. "Excuse me, my lady," I started politely, "but I feel a bit tired. I must go to my room." I stood up to leave but Vivian grabbed my arm.

"But breakfast has just started." Vivian whined.

I tried again. "I've eaten plenty in the time I spent here."

"Will you not wait until I am done?" Again the vixen held me back. Can't the girl take a hint!

"My lady. I'm sorry. I would love to but I feel my fragile health might stop me from granting you that favor." Fragile health indeed.

"I'll accompany you." She said. I've never met a girl as clingy as her. I started to scowl but forced it into a smile. Vivian stood up and linked her arm through mine. Without waiting for me to lead, she nearly dragged me to the staircase.

When we reached my room, Vivian tried to go in too. "Prince Phillip! If you are so tired, perhaps I should call the doctor and wait here until he arrives. I would hate if something happened to you." Vivian pouted. Wow, that girl never gives up.

Politely stating that I needed a nap, I shut the door in Vivian's face. I waited in the room for a couple of minutes until I was sure she had left. Opening the door a crack, I peered out. When I saw no one in sight, I sneaked out of the room, joyous that I was able to spend the rest of the morning without Vivian's company.

Rina had been dismissed from her duties for the afternoon. Bored, she wandered the grounds aimlessly. She was visiting the makeshift dragon stalls outside when she spotted a green dragonet trying to swallow a fruit too big to fit in his mouth. Thinking it was one of the many partly tame dragonets that lived in the stables, she headed over to it. Plucking the fruit that was embedded halfway into its mouth, Rina tore the fruit into smaller pieces. The dragonet crooned sweetly as she hand fed him the pieces one by one.

Unconsciously, Rina began to talk to the dragonet. "Awww, you sweet dear thing, what's your name?"

"Kirby" said a voice behind her. Rina jumped. Behind her was Prince Philip. He reached out to stroke Keith. "Kirby is my dragonet" The prince continued. "He's really friendly. No, that's alright." he said to Rina who was muttering apologies. He held out his hand. "Call me Phil."

"Rina," Rina reached out to shake his hand.

"You're that girl from the first day, right and that girl at breakfast." The prince accused.

Rina blushed. A moment of silence passed before she ventured timidly, "You seemed pretty bored at breakfast."

Phil nodded.

"I can't blame you, with Vivian hanging all over you." Rina surprised herself with her boldness.

"That vixen. I can't stand her."

"I know how you feel. She often enlists me as her personal maid."

Phil started to walk. When Rina hesitated, Phil smiled and beckoned to her. "I feel sorry for you. I saw how she glared at you."

"She thinks she's so intimidating."

Rina enjoyed the stroll to the garden. Not only was Phil handsome, he was friendly and funny. Just then, she spotted the one thing that could ruin her day: Vivian. The moment Vivian saw Rina and Phil together, she all but pounced on them.

"Prince Philip, it's nice to see you." Vivian murmured sweetly, completely ignoring Rina.

"It's nice to see you too, Lady Vivian." Phil said.

"Prince Phillip, you must come with to see the Lotus Pavilion. It's absolutely magnificent." Vivian crooned. Before Phil had a chance to say anything, Vivian dragged him away, shooting daggers at Rina at the same time.

Phil's POW

I don't know why I suddenly asked Rina to walk me to the gardens. Maybe because I didn't know the way, or maybe because I liked the fact that she fed Kirby. Either way, I enjoyed the walk. Rina was pretty. Her hair was shoulder length. Her faced was tanned. She was pretty in a natural sort of way. She wasn't one of those dolls who are afraid the sun would tan their face or wore so much make-up, their faces looked drawn. Rina also had a nice personality. She was kind, sweet, and laughed at my jokes. She seemed to like me for who I am, not for my crown.

When I reached the garden, my happy mood completely dissipated. Vivian was waiting. She rushed over when she saw me. "Prince Philip, it's nice of you to come." As if I had a choice. Vivian forced herself between Rina and me, grabbed not just my forearm, but hugged my entire arm.

"It's nice to see you too, Lady Vivian." I said with disappointment that did not show up in my voice.

"Prince Phillip, you must come with to see the Lotus Pavilion. It's absolutely magnificent." I was about to reply but she quickly dragged me into the garden and out of sight, leaving Rina standing alone and astonished. I guess two escapes in one day is pushing my luck too far.

Vivian had gotten a hold of my arm and proceeded to yank it out of its socket. She pasted a smile on her face whenever she looked at me, but I could see her glower at Rina behind my back. She muttered things like, _who does she think she is _and_ my, am I going to kill her _in a tone she thought I could not hear Female jealousy. This could get ugly.

Only when Rina was out of sight did Vivian release her death grip on my arm. There probably wasn't any circulation. She stopped, took several deep breaths as if to compose herself, and curtseyed. I bowed. Pretending that nothing happen, she dandily took my arm as if I had offered it and proceeded.

Vivian proceeded to the rose, orchid, tulip, and many other gardens. At first I played the part of well-mannered prince with an expression of polite interest plastered on my face, but then I got bored and gave quick brisk answers. I mean, who could stay interested when she was talking about flowers, dresses, and upcoming social events. I swear all these gardens were built just so Vivian can torture her crushes!

It was nearly evening by the time I escaped Vivian. My legs were overworked and my feet ached. All I wanted to do was go to my room for a much needed nap. Her speech had put me half to sleep.


	4. Sold

Rina was shoveling the old soiled straw from the dragon's lot in the stables onto a giant, bulldozer-like wheelbarrow. All around her, huge two story dragons shuffled restlessly in their sleep. A few was pacing around the stable. Many timid females, such as Vivian, never dared to enter the dragon stable. Rina understood why. The dragons, even in their sleep, were objects of intimidation. These great beasts can crush a human with one step! Rina was accustomed to these great beasts. The older dragons have no interest in anyone unless their well-being was threatened. The younger ones are usually too busy wreaking havoc to pay any attention to who was cleaning their water bowls or changing their straw beds.

Rina finished shoveling soiled straw from the lot and was about to move on to the next when a voice rang out from behind her.

"Rina!" Rina whirled around. To her anguish and surprise, Vivian stood at the entrance of the stable, her hands akimbo. "RINA!" Vivian cried again. Several dragons beside her were beginning to stir. Rina sighed as Vivian marched smartly over to her. Rina was impressed. Vivian must have really wanted to talk to her to march through the stable without a care about the dragons. . . or she could be really mad at her. Rina suspected a little of both.

"RINA!" Vivian barked a third time.

"Lady Vivian," Rina whispered, "You don't have to wake all the dragons in this stable do you?"

"Rina" Vivian said, her tone surprisingly low, "How dare you tell me what to do! How dare you speak to me like an equal! HOW DARE YOU GO NEAR PRINCE PHILIP!" Vivian's voice rose steadily until she was yelling once more. She gasped for air before continuing. "He's mine! MINE! All mine!"

Rina stared flabbergasted at her for a moment. Aware that people around them was watching the exchange, she lowered her voice. "I never said he wasn't yours."

"Then stay away from him!" Vivian was either unaware or didn't care about the ever increasing number of people watching the conversation because she continued to yell at the top of her lungs.

"What did I do?" Rina's voice was surprisingly calm.

"Why did you walk with the prince to the gardens?"

"He didn't know the way."

"Don't you lie to me, you ugly wretch! You must have beguiled him! Stay away from him! Leave us alone!" Vivian hollered. The dragons from the nearby lots had gathered to watch the conversation.

"Alright."

"Alright! You will not speak to me in that tone! I am your superior. You say ' yes, Lady Vivian, I will stay away from your betrothal."

"You're engaged to Prince Philip?" Rina gasped in amazement.

"It's not official, but we're as good as betrothed. Have you seen us together? We're perfect for each other. He can't keep his eyes off of me" Vivian flaunted. "But of course you haven't," Vivian continued, in a slightly quieter tone, "Because YOUR'RE SUPPOSE TO STAY AWAY FROM HIM! One more misstep and you're out of here. AM I UNDERSTOOD?" Without waiting for an answer Vivian turned and marched out, leaving a very stunned Rina behind.

Rina was well aware of the fact that everyone, even the dragons, was watching her intently. She scuffed her shoes on the wooden floor, unsure of what to do. Then Connor approached her. "What was that all about?" he asked.

"I have no idea."

Later that day, Rina had finished her chores and had wander to a secluded place in the woods adjourning the manor. Suddenly, her keen ears picked up a rustle from behind her. She whirled around, to come face to face with a stranger dressed in black. The man was short, with sandy blond hair who looked to be in his early forties.

"What do you want!" She yelled.

"Rina. I need to talk to you." The stranger said in a calm voice. "Please keep you voice down."

"Why! So no one can here me scream for help." Rina did not bother lowering her voice.

"No! I'm not going to hurt you." The stranger cried.

Rina backed away as the man advanced. Suddenly, she turned and tried to break into a run. The stranger seized her forearm and held her in place.

"Let me go." She hissed.

"I will, but you'll have to promise not to run." The stranger replied. He slowly released his grip on her arm. As soon as he let her go, Rina dashed away, this time screaming at the top of her lungs.

The stranger dashed after her, grabbing her by her waist and clapping a hand around her mouth. "Stop. Stop. I'm not going to hurt you." He murmured.

Rina still struggled. Suddenly, she elbowed his nose. As he clutched his nose in pain, she hastened to the safety of the manor.

A few days after the incident in the forest, Rina was told that the lord and lady wanted a private audience with her. She was led to the lord's private library. Upon entering, she saw the lord, lady, Vivian and an unknown man. She noticed Vivian had a particularly malevolent smirk.

"Rina." The lord beckoned for her to stand before him. The facial expressions of his and his wife's were murderous. "Do you recognize this man?" He thundered.

Rina peered at the man's face. "You!" she said.

The man smirked at her. "This is the girl, my lord. The one that injured my nose and gave me these wounds." Rina noticed he had developed some bruises on his cheek and a long gash on his temple.

"You lie!" Rina accused the stranger. "My lord, I am not accountable for all of his injuries."

"Silence!" The lady ordered her. "Have you not cost us enough! Go on." She said to the stranger.

"You see, my lord and lady, I was talking a walk in the woods when I stumbled upon this servant. She jumped at me and tried to grab my purse. I gently pushed her off of me, not wanting to hurt a woman. But she punched wildly at me. I tried to avoid them, but alas I have wounds on my nose and cheek. I did not want to start a fight, my lord, so I tried to walk away. But the girl, she blocked my way, threatening me with a knife. I managed to escape, though not before receiving this slash."

Rina became angrier and angrier as she heard the stranger's tale. "You made that up!" She accused him. "My lord, he . . " She was silence by a glare.

The lady spoke. "Sir, I am very sorry for the attack. I assure you, this will not happen again. She will be punished for her actions." She slowly took out a bag of money, all the while glaring at Rina. "This is for your visit to the doctor, sir."

However, the man did not take the money. "Actually madam, I was wondering, wound you agree to sell her to me?"

"Whatever would you want with such a disobedient servant, sir?" The lady asked.

"You see. My boss. He likes spirited girls. I'm sure he'll be very happy to have her as his slave." The strangler gave Rina a side-long glance. "Very happy indeed." He added suggestively.

Vivian suddenly smirked in triumph. Turning to her parents she whispered. When they hesitated, she pouted.

Lady Vilene turned to the stranger. "Why don't we draw up a contract." She suggested.

The stranger returned early the next morning to find Rina chained and ready. He gave the lord a purse and quickly led Rina away through the woods. Rina struggled to walk in the chains. They limited her stride and clanged noisily as she walked. The stranger, aware of Rina discomfort, released her from her chains as soon as she stumbled out of sight of the manor.

When she was freed, Rina immediately sprinted away. The man swore and pulled out his sheathed sword. Knocking Rina on the back of her knees to trip her, he drew out a coil of rope and quickly tied Rina to a nearby tree trunk. Rina struggled against her bonds in vain.

"Rina, I know you're uncomfortable, but I can't do anything about it if you keep on trying to run away. The rope won't be so bad if you stop struggling." The stranger said, exasperated. "I'll release you once you've heard what I have to say."

Rina continued to thrash against her bonds. Realizing her struggle was in vain, she began to scream. The stranger groaned and immediate tied a gag around her mouth silencing her. "I'm sorry, Rina. But I have no other choice." The stranger apologized.

Just then, a rustle was heard in the leaves nearby.


	5. Nargul

---------------------Phil's POW----------------

I woke up early that day and could not go back to sleep so I stepped outside a side door of the castle for a breath of fresh air. Knowing that the rest of the castle, save the servants, were probably still asleep, I decided to go for a walk in the woods to refresh my mind for another day with Vivian.

As I strolled, I heard a scream that pierced the eerie silence of the trees. The cry was immediately subdued. Deciding to investigate the noise, I headed stealthily in its direction. When I arrived I saw a familiar girl tied and gagged to a tree with a short man standing beside her.

"I'm sorry, Rina. But I have no other choice." The stranger was saying. Rina! Of course! She was the maid I had met. In my haste to catch the stranger's words, I had accidentally stepped on a twig. Immediately, Rina and the stranger turned to me. Wincing, I came forward.

"What do you want with her?" I demanded, placing myself between Rina and the man.

"I'm not going to hurt her, your majesty. She is my slave that I have bought and shall release." The stranger answered slowly.

"What kind of man buys a slave just to liberate her?" I asked.

"One who is seeking the heir." The man replied.

"Heir?"

"Let me introduce myself." The man said. "I'm Keith. I come from the kingdom of Keron. I bring some unpleasant news." I recognized Keron to be a neighboring kingdom. The king, queen, and heir had died sixteen years ago. The new king, an uncle, was now in command. I've never been there, but I had heard stories. The kingdom was apparently wasting away. War had torn the countryside shortly before the last monarchs died and the kingdom had not recovered.

"The kingdom of Keron was once prosperous place." Keith continued. "The crops flourished and the people rejoiced under the wise rule of their king and queen. That was sixteen years ago. Nargul was the king's brother, a scheming, wicked man who set his life's goal to killing the royal family and gaining the throne. He gained followers with promises of power and threats of death. Your parents, naturally disappointed by his actions and disliking war, delayed the war as much as possible. However, Nargul had spies, military skills, and the desire to win.

War erupted and the peace-loving monarchs lost more land and power to the rebels with each coming day. Nargul planned with his close knit council of cunning men. I admit I was one of them."

Rina, who had been stunned by the story, began to stuggle again. "Stop it." Keith told her. "Let me finish. Nargul told me lies and filled my head with ideas of riches and treasure. It was too late before I realized his intentions. By that time, I had already given him information that endangered the royal family. You see, I was the king's childhood friend. I knew all about him and his family. Nargul used the facts I gave him to plan his next move. That's part of the reason why the monarchs were outwitted in every major battle.

"I eventually discovered his plans. It was too late though. His assassins had already killed the king and queen and kidnapped the only heir to the throne, a baby girl. You see, all this was happening undercover. Nargul was planning to announce that the monarchs had died because of some freak accident and he would rule as surrogate king for the baby and they later announce the baby died cholera or something and officially declare himself king.

"Anyway, when the queen was assassinated and the king was in his deathbed, the truth was reveled and announced to the peasants. The king died and Nargul had no choice but to declare war. He was going to kill the heir, but I sneaked her away. I stole her from your prison and travel here to this kingdom. I begged Lord Profest and Lady Vilene to take her in and they did. Knowing that Nargul would hunt me down and hang me for treason, I hid for all these years. Now I've come back, when the baby has grown old and wise. When YOU have grown old and wise." Keith finished his narrative and glance at Rina. She was frowning and the color was drained from her face.

Rina mumbled something. Keith removed the gag from her mouth. "You mean I'm the heir?" She gasped.

Keith nodded. "The only heir to the throne of Keron."

"Why tell me now? Why let me live sixteen years of my life in torture? Why not take me with you?"

"You see. I've been planning a rebellion. I had no time to look after a child. Nargul's powers are weakened when out of the country. Besides, Lord Profest owes me a favor, anyways."

"What happened to the king's ― my father's ― loyal advisors?" Rina asked softly after a moment's silence.

"They tried to fight back after the king was killed. Many of the ringleaders were killed. Others were locked up and driven to insanity. Still some escaped Nargul's gasp and are hiding in our secret base waiting for you to grow to be the suitable age to inherit the throne."

"So you want me to join your fighting force and try to overthrow Nargul." Rina said slowly more to herself than Keith.

Keith nodded.

"How do I know you aren't lying to me?" Rina accused.

"I wouldn't dare lie to the future queen and besides, you're already my slave so I could kill you right here and now if I wanted to. Why bother coming up with an elaborate hoax if I was in command of your life now." Keith reasoned.

Rina nodded slowly. "You have a valid point."

When Rina continued to hesitate, Keith pulled out a velvet bag. He upended it in his hand. It was a gold medallion in the shape of the sun, complete with wavy rays. On top of the flat medallion was a carved form resembling Chinese calligraphy. "It's the royal emblem. I believe it has significant value, not just as money, but as a key, but I have not been able to figure it out. Here." Keith held it out to Rina. "Take it. It rightfully belongs to you." Rina slowly took the medallion and said nothing, deep in thought.

After a few moments, Keith said, "take you time and think about it. I know you can't go back to the manor, so use this money for food and to buy travel items for yourself if you decide to go with me." He handed her a purse. "I'll meet you here tonight for your answer. Good day." Keith disappeared into the forest.

Rina continually stared at the medallion. After a moment's silence, I coughed and whispered, "What will you do now?"

Rina regarded me for a moment than answered quietly, "I'm not sure. Maybe you should untie me first."

"Good idea." I said, pulling out my pocket knife and slashed at her bonds. I had completely forgotten that she was tied.

"You ought to go back." Rina told me once she was free from the tree. "Vivian will go crazy looking for you."

I sighed at the thought of going back to that mindless harpy. "What will you do?" I asked.

"I'll probably just stay her, thinking. Considering my choices."

"Keith seemed pretty honest. And regretful for this past decisions."

"I know, but I still don't completely trust him. There's a lot of nasty people in this world. And the whole heir thing is still quite a shock."

"Would you feel better if I went with you?" What was I saying? I said it without thinking? But I somehow I didn't regret my decision.

"You can't Phil. You have a duty to your country." Rina protested.

"As do you." I said. I left her pondering over my last remark as I headed back towards the castle.

When I arrived, I saw Vivian waiting for me at the door. "Oh Prince Philip!" She screeched when she saw me. "I heard from one of the servants that you had gone for a walk out in the woods. My prince, you must be more careful. Without your body guards you are prone to assassins. You could be killed!" Vivian was nearly hysterical, obviously expecting me to sooth her. When I didn't move, she threw herself against my chest, sobbing. When she realized I wasn't going to hug her, she stopped and grabbed my arm. "Oh Prince Philip. I'm sorry for my most unladylike display. But I was just so worried." Vivian pretended to wipe tears from her eyes. "Please, walk with me in the gardens so I may calm and recollect myself before I face others." So that was what she was up to. Great.

Rina arrived at the tree that night to find Phil waiting. He was dressed in a rough, homespun shirt and trousers. A hat was pulled low over his head so no one might recognize him. A pack hung from his shoulders with a half conceled sword embedded in it.

Rina herself was dressed for traveling. Her hair was tied back and covered with a handkerchief. Her faded gown was that of a poor girl who wasn't worth the effort to rob. A slight lump on the front of her dress suggested that Rina wore her medallion underneath her shift. She carried a bundle under her arm.

Rina seemed surprised to see him waiting. "I see you've decided to come." Phil stated, gesturing to her attire.

Rina nodded. "And what are you doing here?"

"Coming with you." Phil replied.

"But what about you're parents?"

"I told them the truth and they let me go. They're all for good foreign relations."

"You told them all of the truth!" Rina gasped.

"Well not all, just enough to get them to let me come. I might have elaborated a bit here and there." Phil shrugged as if it was no big deal.

"Won't everyone know you're gone?"

"I'm suppose to be sick, sent back to the capital for the best treatment."

A couple minutes later, Keith arrived. He smiled when he saw them. "I knew you would come. A true queen would never abandon her country in times of need."

"Queen?" Rina asked.

"Of course. Why do you think we waited sixteen years for you to grow up?" Keith answered. "Come on." Keith led them through the trees to the road adjourning the woods. A hay wagon drawn by an old, skinny herrk was half hidden by the shadows of the trees. Keith pushed the hay to one side. "Lay in here." He instructed. "I'll cover you with this hay and it'll protect you form being recognized by any of Nargul's guards. He's got pictures of all the rebels posted everywhere, even pictures of you."

"How'd he get pictures of me?" Rina inquired.

"He had artists guess. And besides, you look a lot like your mom. We shouldn't take chances anyway. Who knows what the guards might do if they saw an old man with his young granddaughter. The guards up there are pretty nasty. Besides, hiding will save Phillip here from getting recognized." Keith explained while pulling on an old hat an pasting a white beard on his chin.

Rina and Phil climbed into the wagon, pulling a heavy yellow blanket over them. "Don't move until I tell you you may." Keith instructed as he replaced the hay on top of the blanket. "We will likely be stopped by guards on the road, particularly when we drive near the Keron border. Don't move whatever you do."


	6. Caught!

The ride in the wagon was unpleasant. The road was bumpy and the blanket was heavy. Rina was burning in the midday heat below the blanket and the hay only further insolated the heat. Rina bounced every time the wagon passed over a jolt or a bump on the uneven road. Her feet fell asleep from lying motionless for hours.

Finally at midday, Keith stopped the wagon beside the road. Rina and Phil were allowed to take a walk and stretch their legs and nibble on cheese and coarse bread. Too soon were they forced back into the wagon.

Over the next three days, Keith would wake everyone up at dawn and drive continuously only stopping once at midday and again at dusk. At first, the only people they met were friendly civilians, but as the wagon neared the border of Keron, more and more soldiers could be seen pacing the road. Often, they would stop the wagon and check its contents. Rina wondered why they were being so careful. She questioned Keith when they stopped for the night.

"Nargul knows," Keith answered, "that people like me who are loyal to the old king are still out hiding in the wilderness. He knows we will wait until you have grown to try to gain back the throne. He is cunning. We must be careful." As if to prove his point, Keith stopped letting Rina and Phil out of the wagon at all. They had to eat and sleep beneath the hay.

Rina was tired and filthy and covered with dusk from the road. She hadn't had a bath for days. She itched from the dirt and hay. Phil was just as dirty. He, unused to the grime, was having a harder time dealing with it. He became more and more sharp and quick-tempered. Keith reacted much the same way. He blew up when a rustle was heard from inside the hay. He spoke less, ate less, and worked harder. His face grew gaunt and hollow. He was always curt and annoyed. The air became tense as if something was waiting to explode.

One night during dinner, Keith instructed Rina and Phil about the guards at the border. It was the night before they crossed the border to Keron and Keith was particularly worried.

"I just want to give you instructions in case we get caught tomorrow at the border." Keith said. "Tie your bundles to you so we will have them if we get caught. Don't make a sound or anything that signify that somebody is hiding in the wagon. If we do get caught, run and hid in the trees. Don't look back." Keith's words emphasized the danger. Rina shivered. She had not realized the gravity of the situation until now.

The day was gloomy and dim. The numerous rain clouds blocked the sunlight and threatened rain. 'Not a good omen' Rina thought to herself. She curled as flat as she could in the wagon and Keith took extra care to arrange the hay over the blanket. When he was satisfied that everything looked normal, Keith climbed into the driver's seat and causally drove the half mile to the gate at the border.

Keith drove the wagon right up to the gate. He stopped by the tollbooth. From inside the wagon, Rina could hear steps approaching. She forced herself to take short quick breath and lay motionless. "State your name, business, and destination." She heard a brisk voice command.

"My name is Charles and I come from a small farm in Keron. I have brought this wagon of hay from my friendly neighbors to feed my stock."

Rina held her breath as she heard footsteps pace around the wagon. The guards

poked and stirred the hay, oblivious to all the straw they had knocked down. Finally, with nearly half of its contents missing, the wagon was allowed to enter Keron.

Rina sighed with relief but her joy was short-lived. She discovered, to her horror, that the corner of the blanket was revealed. She vehemently hoped that the guards would be careless, but luck was against her. Just as the wagon was about to drive around the corner, one of the guards shouted out. Keith continued to drive on in hope that the guards were not referring to them. It soon became obvious that the guards had seen the blanket because they came running up the path.

Keith parked the wagon beside the road. Getting off the driver's seat, he met the guards at the back of the wagon. "Is there anything wrong?" he asked innocently.

"I was just wondering," the guard drawled, his hand inching slowly towards the corner of the blanket.

Before he could touch it, Keith whipped the blanket from under the hay. The straw scattered, temporarily blinding the guards. "RUN!" he shouted as he shoved Rina and Phil roughly off of the wagon. The guards recovered to find hay strewn everywhere and Keith attacking them with a sword he kept hidden in the folds of his clothes. He stalled until Rina and Phil disappeared into the forest, then dropped everything and ran for cover.

Rina felt the blanket roughly whipped from on top of her. Suddenly hay was everywhere. Rina stood dumbstruck by the surprise until a hand shoved her off of the wagon and a voice shouted "RUN!" She obeyed the command and ran until she reached the edge of the forest flanking the road.

Remembering Phil and Keith, she whipped around. Phil was dashing up to her but Keith wasn't with him. Frantic, she glanced at the wagon. Three men were in a battle. She recognized one of them to be Keith. Instinctively, she grasped the air around her, search for a weapon. Keith noticed her at the edge of the forest. He ducked a stab from one of the soldiers and mouthed to her to run. Rina hesitated, but Phil grabbed her forearm, dragging her into the forest.

It was only when they were deep within the forest he released her. "What about Keith?" Rina cried in anguish. "We should have helped!"

"We would have been more of a hindrance than help, Rina. Keith would do better on his own, without having to save us." Phil replied. "Besides, you're no use dead."

"Maybe you're right." Rina agreed, still guilty for running away. "What do we do now?"

"Get away from here, I guess, and just wait for Keith."

A hand was clamped tightly around Rina's mouth. Night had fallen and a full moon was out. Rina silently cursed herself for falling asleep in such an unprotected place. A dark figure kneeled hunched over her. His face was unidentified. Believing she was caught by the guards, Rina started to thrash around in the undergrowth. Strong hands seized her flailing limbs and lifted her into a sitting position. The stranger released her cautiously and backed out into the moonlight. She squinted at the face. "Keith?" she uttered in incredulity.

Keith grinned. "The guards can't catch me that easily. I gave them the slip. How are you?"

"I'm fine. Where's Phil."

"Right here." Keith cocked his head towards another figure behind him. "I'm glad you're both in good health because you'll have to do some traveling. Look, I lave to leave."

"Leave? Why?"

"Guards are still on my trail. Anyway, I want you and Phil to travel to the town of Console. Ask for Jerrold."

"Console? Where is that? What for? Why can't you come with us?"

"Just head North. Remember ask for Jerrold. Say I sent you." Keith seem to hesitate for a moment. "He'll probably believe you, but there's no margin for error. Take this ring. Show it to him and only him. Keep it hidden, it's gold." Keith removed a signet ring from his pouch and pressed it into her hand. He cocked his head towards the sound of footsteps in the distance.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to led them away from you, than head to the hideout."

"Can't we go with you?"

Keith shook his head. "It's too dangerous. The country can afford to lose me, but not you."

"Can't I go directly to the hideout?"

"You couldn't find it even if I told you and besides, they wouldn't let you in. No, better stick to Jerrold. Look, I have to leave." Keith glanced nervously over his should at the footsteps that were gradually growing louder. "Remember, Console, Jerrold." Keith hauled himself off the ground. With out a backwards glance, he circled the guards and shouted, "Hey you idiots, over here!" He then headed south away from Rina and Phil.

Silence hung in the night air following Keith's department. Phil waited until the guard's footsteps could not be heard before addressing Rina. "Come on. Let's leave before the guards come looking for us."

"But were do we go? What direction?"

"Keith was traveling down this road, right? Then let's follow it and ask for directions at the nearest town."


	7. Pool of Truth

Rina and Phil had not walked for a short while down the road leading to the Magical Forest when immediate differences could be noticed. The surrounding trees were no sparsely placed, but dense. Saplings and undergrown were steadily increasing. The trees themselves were now huge. There were few stumps to suggest that the area had used for logging.

By midday, however, it was clear that the Magical Forest was the wrong fork to take. The trees were now twice the size of the largest trees that could be seen earlier. Dense undergrowth wedged themselves between the giants, making traveling alongside the road impossible. The road itself was gone, having ended a mile into the forest. Phil and Rina now had to make their way through the bushes while swerving around massive tree trunks and ducking under low branches.

Several days later, Phil and Rina collapsed against a tree trunk, aching and drained. Their clothes were torn, their faces were scratched and their food bundles were considerably lighter. They had not seen a single person in days.

"I really want to leave this place." Rina complained. "It scares me. With all these sounds and noise it's a miracle we haven't met any unpleasant creatures." She shivered as a howl was heard in the distance.

"I know how you feel. These sounds are scaring me. I . . ." He faltered. He could feel the hair on the back of his neck rise and tension in the air, but couldn't locate anything wrong. He glanced at Rina. She too was perturbed. Just then, a loud growl was heard, then a neigh. Crashes occurred and the bushes behind Rina and Phil rattled. The proximity of the noise made them rigid with fear. Total silence prevailed afterwards. Afterwards, little scratching and groans were heard.

Rina and Phil sat still for a few more minutes but the noises continued. Rina slowly got up and gestured for Phil to do the same. Quietly, she ventured towards the source of the commotion, Phil at her heels. Abruptly, she stopped at a rattling bush. Cautiously, she reached out and pushed the bush to one side. Behind it was a herrk, bleeding freely from a numerous wounds.

A pile of brown fur beside the herrk moved and a little head reached out towards her. As she was about to caress the foal, the body of the mother herrk moved. Afraid to anger a protective mother, Rina backed away. The foal cried out and struggled to move his body from below his dead mother's. Rina rush towards the foal, untangling him and placing him in her lap in the same motion.

While Rina focused her attentions on the foal, Phil examined the mother. She had clearly been attacked. Her body was still warm, indicating that she had just now died. Her throat was torn. The creature that had attacked her, it had to be an animal for a fang was found sunken deep in her skin, is a skilled hunter. The truth dawned on him. The mother must have been attacked, but managed to get away. She probably dragged herself to the bush to die in peace. The baby herrk must have been her foal who followed her here. He gasped. If the creature had ignored the foal, than it must be big enough that the foal was a snack that wasn't worth the effort to catch. The creature would surely follow the herrk's scent to them! He turned to Rina to explain, but found her attention riveted by another thing: A weracore.

It certainly looked like a weracore with the same sharp, bared teeth and ugly face. Its limbs were crouched and ready to pounce. The size, though, was unusual. It was twice the size of any weracore he had ever seen. It was probably from living in a magical forest. He pulled out his sword but the weracore broke it with a single swipe. He groped around for any weapon. He found only rocks.

Cursing himself for being caught by a shoulder-height angry weracore without proper weapon, he grabbed two fist-sized rocks and turned his attention to the weracore. It was gradually easing up on them. When it got within pouncing range, he threw one of the rocks at its feet, the weracore backed up in surprise, sniffed at the stone for a moment, and, deciding that it was no threat, walked cautiously closer. Another stone hit it squarely in the chest. Phil glanced at Rina she had picked up a stone and followed his example.

The weracore paused and blinked. Before he could think, Phil threw a stone that smacked the weracore painfully in the nose and drew blood. The weracore stopped, horrified. Then it howled. When it lowered its head, Phil could see its yellow eyes laced with red. _Definitely not good. _Before he could react, the weracore charged. It had headed directly for Phil and lunged. Phil managed dodged, but got his shoulder swiped. It thundered towards the pair once again when a stone hit it squarely in the nose. Another one singed its ear. Suddenly a hail of stones tumbled down on it. Howling with pain as a well aimed stone knocked one of its eyes; it turned and dissolved into the forest.

Phil straightened and glanced at Rina. She was comforting the herrk which had been frightened because of the brief skirmish. Reassured that she had taken no injury, he turned to thank his saviors. They were standing beside an enormous tree. Maybe the tree looked big because they were small. Maybe they looked small because the tree was big. In any case they stood only as high as Phil's waist.

The full grown male gnome approached Phil. He was dressed in clothes similar to what humans wear: a blue waistcoat with a green pair of pants. His blond hair was tucked in a hat. "Good afternoon. I am AraThaDo. This is my wife, ZaPata. He pointed to a female gnome in a green dress. These are my children, ZarThara, ZeDarus, and baby ArithTaDon. My mother, ZipPiTis, is over there." Two twin female gnomes waved and held up a baby gnome wrapped in blankets. A wrinkled, old gnome stood beside them.

"I am Phil and this is my friend, Rina. Thank you for saving us."

"Yes, thank you very much." Rina, who had come to stand beside him, echoed. Phil noticed that she still kept the herrk close to her.

"It's nothing. Why don't you come into our home and tell us about yourselves. We don't get very many visitors this deep in the forest. You look like some rest will do you good. ZaPata will look at that wound."

AraThaDo led the way to the huge tree his family was standing by. "In here." He heaved open a door that Phil had not noticed before. It opened, revealing a dark void in the hollow tree trunk. "Come along." He said as he jumped into the hole. The twins, baby, and wife followed him. Even ZipPiTis did not hesitate despite her age. Rina and Phil were left standing alone beside the tree.

"We have no choice but to follow." Rina said logically. "Here goes." Holding the foal to her chest, she took a deep breath and jumped into the gap. Phil tried to follow her but found he couldn't. The doorway was large enough to allow Rina, but not him. Finally, he lay on his belly and slid himself through, seizing the door as he passed. Using the door and arm muscles, he dragged himself out of the hole so that he might not fall head first. Wedging himself firmly within the walls of the tree trunk, he shut the door firmly. Taking a deep breath, he plunged into the hole.

To his surprise and relief, the hole did not fall straight down as he had anticipated. Instead, it curved to form a sort of a slide. A short while later, he landed into a pile of rushes and leaves, which made the land much less painful. The chamber he arrived seemed to be dug out. It had a low ceiling and the air smelled musty. Straightening, he noticed the gnome family and Rina waiting for him. AraThaDo beckon for him to follow and headed down a dimly lit corridor, his family at his heels.

"What took you so long? I was getting worried." Rina sounded genuinely concerned.

"I couldn't fit through the door. In case you haven't noticed, I'm much bigger than you." Phil put on a fake scowl. Rina giggled and led him down the hall.

"Ah, here we are. Welcome to our home." AraThaDo held his arms wide as if to embrace the sight before him. Peering from behind AraThaDo, Phil and Rina could see the house. It was made in an underground cave. The cavern was quite roomy and comfortable, though not large enough to contain the entire house. A high ceiling suggested that the cave was miles underground. Homemade furniture were placed in groups, rows of stalagmites seem to double as walls. In one corner, a small pond probably contained the drinking supply. A fire was built in another corner, with shelves containing pots and pans beside it. Rina could see the resemblance of a kitchen, a sitting area, and a dinning table. A small corridor was apparent at the rear end of the cave.

AraThaDo led Rina, Phil, and his family into the cave. ZaPata immediately head to the kitchen. AraThaDo turned to Rina and Phil, "ZaPata will start the food. Meanwhile, ZarThara and ZeDarus will show you to your rooms. You can take a bath, too, but I'm afraid we don't have any clothes your size." His eyes lingered on Rina's disheveled hair and Phil's dirt encrusted hands. The baby herrk cried out, diverting AraThaDo's attention. "The foal can stay with my mother. She has nursed foals before." Rina reluctantly place the foal gingerly into ZipPiTis's outstretched arms. ZipPiTis cradled the foal in her arms. The twins, ZarThara and ZeDarus, came over with a torch.

"Come on!" they both cried. They led Rina and Phil down the small corridor at the back of the cave. "This is where the bedrooms are." ZarThara started.

"Papa had to dig them out because the cave was too small." ZeDarus said.

"The bathroom is in here, too."

"It's got an underground pond."

"The water moves so there is always clean water."

"Isn't that convenient?"

"That's why papa chose the cave to be our home."

"No, he liked the cave and the drinking pond. He found the bathroom by mistake."

"Oh, yeah. And he dug the path to the tree, too."

"I was wondering," Rina cut in to stop their incessant chattering, "How come you family chose the Magical Forest to live in."

"That's a good question. We gnomes had always lived in the Magical Forest." ZeDarus answered.

"We just now moved to a more isolated part of it."

"Of course we had to leave behind cousin ZoPeTous, Uncle ArtTaDon, Aunt . . ."

"Is this the bathroom?" Rina interrupted.

"Oh, yes. Your rooms are here." ZarThara pointed to a pair of rooms with cloth hangings for a door. "If everything is ok, we'll go help Grandma with the herrk." The twins scampered off.

Rina and Phil stood in silence for a moment. "Um, I guess I'll take this one." Rina said, head towards the room towards the left. Phil nodded and entered the other one.

Thirty minutes later, Rina and Phil were seated with the gnome family at the dinner table. The food was good, Rina had to admit, but the taste was a bit exotic. The meal consisted of some kind of roasted meat, a weird tube-like vegetable, a mound of brown mush, and a sticky, thick sauce. Everything, from the meat to the drinks were favored with fruit juice. The meal was altogether too sweet.

Although they were small, the gnomes ate generous helpings. The table groaned under the dishes. Rina looked down at her full plate. She was bloated, but ZaPata continued to fill and refill her plate. She was thirsty more than anything, the stick sweetness of the food stuck to her mouth like peanut butter. She glanced at Phil, he too was replete, but was taking care not to show it. The gnomes, on the other hand, were eating like they had been starved for ages. They were eating at a ravenous pace, though they occasionally stopped long enough to add more food to her plate. She sighed and picked up her spoon. This was going to be a long meal.

Five minutes later, the gnome's eating frenzy had slowed sufficiently for a conversation. "So Rina, tell me about yourself." AraThaDo inquired. He motioned to her to talk with a fork load with meat.

Deciding that the gnomes posed no harm, Rina recited her story from Keith's unexpected arrival to find the herrk and fighting the weracore. "Now we're looking for Console. Do you know where it is?"

"Console, eh?" AraThaDo rubbed his chin, "Can't say I've heard of it. Nope." Seeing Rina's disappointed face, he added, "But I know who does."

Rina's face lit up. "Who?" she inquired.

"It's not really a who opposed to a what." AraThaDo explained, "It's called the Pool of Truth."

"Pool of Truth", Phil mused, "It sounds a bit familiar."

"Information?" AraThaDo hinted.

Enlightenment struck Phil. "It tells you what you want to know, about people, places and such. Fews had gotten it to work though."

"That's because it is an old gnomish secret." ZaPata pointed out. "We can go tomorrow. I need to pick more blueberries, anyway."

"Tomorrow?" Rina sounded a tad bit disappointed.

"Tomorrow." AraThaDo replied fimly. "It's half a day's walk from here and, besides, you'll need the rest. The path's a bit harsh.

Rina had been hiking with Phil, ZaPata, and AraThaDo for the couple of hours. 'Harsh' was an understatement. The trail forced them to scale almost vertical cliffs and cross raging rivers. AraThaDo led the group. He carried an axe to hack away at the undergrowth. Mosquitoes and the sight of fruit wobbling unstably from trees didn't help. Rina understood why AraThaDo had left ZipPiTis, the twins, and the baby at home. They would not survive the trail.

This part of the forest wasn't as scary as the part Rina and Phil had first entened. This was more tropical and food was everywhere. Predatory calls were muffed by the howling wind and rustling leaves. AraThaDo's and ZaPata's apparent knowledge of the forest also provided a sense of protection.

Rina was grateful when AraThaDo finally motioned to them to halt. She collapsed in a heap beside a willow tree. She appraised the hike to be about 2 miles long, yet it fatigued her more than anything else she had done in her life.

Catching her breath, she peered through the branches. She spotted a sapphire pond. Willow trees ringed the pond in a way that the branches hid the pond from sight so that it could not be spotted by mistake from afar.

Everything about the lake identified it as out of the ordinary. The pond appeared normal, but Rina noticed that there were no signs of organic life around there. There were no plants bordering the pond and no fish darting under the water. In fact, the water was what unnerved her most. It was of the purest blue, yet it was so opaque nothing, if anything lived down there, underneath the water surface could be seen. No ripples disturbed the water's surface. It was as if the water had been frozen.

AraThaDo beckoned for everyone to follow him to the water's edge. It was without a wrinkle and reflected the image as clear as a mirror would. Glancing hesitantly at Rina and Phil who were gazing over his shoulder, AraThaDo raised his index finger to the sky and mumbled a few words in a low voice. He than dipped his finger slightly into the water, causing a small ripple. He removed his finger and retreated behind Phil and Rina. The ripple raced across the water's surface until a circle about two feet wide was formed and then stopped, as if frozen in time. The circle turned cloudy, than black. Phil heard AraThaDo hiss instructions in his ear.

"Ask it to reveal the _directions _to Console."

Phil cleared his throat. "Er, excuse me." He glanced uncertainly at Rina. She smile reassuringly. He turned back to the pond. "Could you please show me the path to Console?"

For a minute, it looked like the pond had not heard. Then there was a blinding flash. As everyone recovered, the black in the circle started to dissolve and revealed what looked like a birds-eye-view of the country of Keron. The map zoomed into a green patch and displayed a picture of the Pool of Truth in its natural, undisturbed state. The picture zoomed out until the Pool was a mere inch wide. A purple line traced a path south, pass the gnome's house cave and back to a fork in a road. Rina recognized it to be the same fork they had met earlier. The line paused at the fork, than raced down the right path towards the Dunes of Disaster. It left a purple trail as it passed through the Dunes and finally halted at a black dot labeled 'Console'. The dot enlarged into images of a fountain, a market square, and a tall, brown-haired boy loosening arrows at a target with deadly accuracy. The picture of the map reappeared for a few minutes while everyone studied it and then dissolved. The circle disappeared, leaving no trace whatsoever.

"Thank you." Phil said politely. He turned back to Rina, AraThaDo, and ZaPata. "That hike was worthwhile after all."

"Let's head back." ZaPata suggested. "I'd rather not leave the twins and the baby at home for long periods of time."


	8. Dunes of Disaster and Dehydration

The late afternoon sun beat down ruthlessly on the backs of Rina and Phil. They left the gnomes early that morning. The gnomes were generously charitable. The provided them with fresh supplies and even a rope to tie around the herrk's neck. Phil had been afraid that the baby herrk would slow them down. At first, Phil had protested, but Rina was resolute. She had taken a liking to the young foal and refused to leave him behind. The foal had its own opinion, too. It was fond to Rina and refused stay behind. So here it was, slightly stumbling as it tried to keep up but persistent in its effort. At least it carried its own weight, and all the bundles, too. Phil laughed as he watched it follow Rina. Its stride was uneven and the numerous gourds bounced and rattled with every step. AraThaDo had insisted on bringing all the water gourds. He said the Dunes were extremely dry. Better safe than sorry.

"Phil?" A hand rested on his shoulder and shook it slightly. Phil snapped back into reality.

"Hmmm."

"I was wondering," Rina repeated, "did you learn anything about herrks when you where younger?"

"Of course. Why do you ask?"

"I wanted to know how to train striped herrks."

"Striped herrks? Those are rare. Why are you interested?"

"Because I think we may have one. Look." Rina halted the baby herrk and pointed at his rump. Sure enough, a few faint lines had appeared on his rump and back. "There're so pale I'm not sure they're real."

"Chances are they are. Stripes usually start to appear soon after birth. They'll get darker as he grows."

"Yes! I knew bring Elmer along would be a good idea."

"Elmer?"

"Yes." Rina said with indignation, "It's a cute name for a cute herrk." She bent

over and stoked the foal's head. It neighed in replied.

Phil rolled his eyes and said, "Come on, Rina. Let's not linger here all day.

The traveling became easier now that Rina and Phil were on familiar territory. They knew what to expect when they rounded a corner. Before long, they arrived back at the fork in the road.

"Dunes of Disaster. This way." Rina declared eagerly. "Come on." She dashed ahead. Elmer, the herrk, seemed to have caught on to her excitement and followed willingly. Phil couldn't help but laugh at Rina and her tactics.

He traveled alone behind them on the sandy road. The trees beside him grew scarce and the undergrowth was forced to a height of about two feet. The sandy soil felt dry to his touch and slithered through his fingers like water. He was getting worried. The Dunes would be dry. They would need to stop by a freshwater pond refill the gourds soon.

The silence was beginning to irate him. No sweet arias or chirping of crickets could be heard. Occasionally, a bush rustled to reveal a snake or lizard. Slightly unnerved by the hush, Phil jogged ahead.

He found Rina kneeled at the banks of a pond, water gourds in hand and Elmer waiting patiently beside her. "I noticed the soil was getting really sand and dry. I figured we'd need the water." She said when she looked up. Phil grinned with approval. "I set up camp, too." She continued, "I haven't' gotten around to making the fire, so if you . . ."

"Sure." He answered.

It felt as if they had been walking all day, but in reality, it was just over an hour. The sand dunes, it had changed for soil into desert in a matter of miles, stretched endlessly as far as the eye can see. Their whole feet sunk into the sand as they climbed hill after hill, dune of dune.

The hot desert winds blew sand in the traveler's faces and chapped their lips and foreheads. The relentless sun shone bright and warm, a curse more than a blessing. The sun burned their faces and exposed skin, turning it red and painful. It heated the sand, which, in turn, fried the feet of the hikers. Rina and Phil were grateful for shoes, Elmer's hooves were vulnerable. He trotted slowly beside, trying to ignore the sizzling effect the sand had on his feet, until Phil wrapped his hooves in leather. He did it partly because he felt sorry for the loyal, tolerant herrk and partly because he knew Rina would strangle him if he didn't. Nothing but the best for her favored foal.

Phil collapsed at noon. Rina allowed them half an hour to rest and eat. He was more thirsty than hungry, and would have drained an entire gourd of water if Rina had allowed him. Instead, she gave the herrk an entire gourd and limited him to half. He started to argue, but she pointed out that the herrk was the one carrying the water, so therefore, should be able to fulfill his thirst. He was too tired to argue.

After the break, he launched himself off of the sand and forced himself to follow Rina and Elmer. Long, harsh hours dragged. Phil was getting so worn out that he had actually fallen on all fours. He immediately regretted it as the sand singed his palms. He yelped. Rina and Elmer turned around. They blinked at him as if that was the most stupid thing they had ever seen. Meekly, he stood up and continued walking.

The heat seemed to evaporate all the moisture in their bodies. They consumed an amazing amount of water. By the third day, water had run out. Everyone was parched and no water could be seen for miles. Just as Phil though he would die of thirst, he heard a faint chirp. Thinking that the heat and the dehydrated condition of his body were playing tricks on his mind, Phil ignored it and continued on. A louder chirp was heard. This time, he paused. Rina and Elmer had obviously heard it, too, because they stopped. A third louder chirp rang out in the air. It sounded familiar for some reason. Then it hit him.

"Kirby!" Phil had forgotten about his fatigue and scrambled up the nearest dune. Once he stood at the top, he scanned the horizon hopefully. A green speck in the distance confirmed his suspicions. "Kirby!" he yelled again. He held out his arm and waited for the dragonet to land. Kirby ignored the offered arm and flew in circles around Phil's head, scolding Phil fiercely for leaving him behind. He calmed the distressed dragonet and talked to him reassuringly. When Kirby calmed down, Phil placed him gently on his arm and slid down the dune to where Rina and Elmer were standing. At first, Elmer was surprised and slightly intimidated by this new, fierce creature. Kirby turned out to be gentle with the foal and the placid herrk accepted the newcomer.

After seeing Kirby again, Phil felt his spirit lift, but before long, weariness and thirst dominated his thoughts. Finally, Rina suggested, "Why don't you send Kirby out to scout for water. Surely if he had searched the desert for you than he must have seen a water source somewhere."

Phil thought it over. It sounded reasonable enough, so he gave it a try. To his surprise, Kirby seem to have understood his requested and headed straight north. Kirby flew a head for a few minutes, than headed back to scold Phil. He flew off again, only to come back chirping angrily.

"I think he wants us to follow him, Phil." Rina suggested after Kirby started to peck out of annoyance.

"Let's go, than. Onward to the water!" Phil replied.

They had been walking for less than five minutes and it became clear that Kirby was leading them to water. Elmer seem to be excited and walked as fast as his feet would carry him. Five minutes later and a green speak appeared on the horizon. As if afraid that it would disappear, Rina and Phil took off towards it. As they neared, they could see trees, shade, and WATER! They ran head-on towards the oasis and nearly dove head first into the water. The four of them drank greedily at the water. Never did fresh water taste so good.

Their thirst quenched, Rina and Phil explored their surroundings. It was a rather large oasis. Trees bordered the water and vegetation was everywhere, even a bunch of watercress grew in the water. As Phil, Rina, and Kirby slept in the shade, Elmer, relieved of his burden, sampled grass with glee. None of them noticed a dark shadow to the opposite side of the oasis until a man stood in front of them. Elmer squealed and Kirby screamed. Rina and Phil awoke to see a tall man towering above them. Their hands grappled around for a weapon.

The man held up his hands to show he was unarmed. "Whoa, there children. I mean no harm." The old man said in a husky voice. "I saw you come from my house and I wanted to invite you in." The man pointed to a hole in a sand dune.

"Thank you, sir." said Rina, politely. "We accept." The man led the way to his house. He was old, without a doubt. He was bald, but his long, white beard made up for it. His skin was wrinkled and his figure thin. He was very tall, giving him the image of a walking stick bug.

"Here we are." He pointed to a dark hole. "The house is dug out of the sand. Wood reinforces it." He said as Rina and Phil climbed in. "It's quite cool in here."

Indeed it was. The house was a one-room cave. A homemade table stood at the center of the chamber. A fire was built on one side. A rough bed was on the other. A number of rugs covered the floor and decorated the walls.

The old man settled Rina and Phil at the table and led Elmer inside. He tied the herrk to the bed post. "Plenty of predators lurk by the oasis." He said when they looked at him quizzically. He took cups from a cupboard and poured ice tea. "I am Joe," the old man said, placing three drinks on the table and seating himself on a chair. "I moved here with my wife about sixteen years ago. She died a couple years ago, so I sojourn alone as a hermit. What brings you children to the Dunes?"

"We were just passing through." Rina answered. She felt like Joe could be trusted. "We're actually looking for the town of Console."

"Console, huh. I've heard of it. Just over a day's walk from here." Said Joe.

"Really? That's great! If we leave now, we can get there by evening tomorrow." Phil said, excited.

"You don't have to leave so sudden. You can rest here for the night." Joe offered.

"No, that's alright, but thank you for the offer." Rina assured him.

"Such adventurous spirits." Joe said almost wistfully, more to himself than the others. "I

do wish I had that kind of spirit. It comes with age." He turned back to Rina and Phil. "At least let me show you the borders of the desert."

"Thank you, sir. That would be a great help." Rina said.

"Call me Joe, Rina. Before I lead you anywhere, take a break and finish the drinks. You look exhausted." Phil and Rina gratefully sipped the cold drinks.

Three hours later, Phil, Rina, and Joe stood atop the summit overlooking the forest. Kirby was perched on Phil's shoulder and Elmer was standing beside Rina. The little herrk was loaded with food and water that Joe insisted they take along. "This is it," said Joe. "The last hill you have to climb in this desert. I'm afraid I can't take you further, but if you follow this path through that forest, you should reach Console in no time."

"Thanks, Joe." Rina gave him a hug. "If I survive this, I'll find a way to thank you."

"No need." He said.

Phil coughed. "If you're done with the partings, than may we please get moving before it gets dark."

Rina glared at him. "Phil's right. We better get moving. Bye Joe." Rina followed Phil down the hill, with Elmer trudging obediently beside her. Amazingly, after five minutes of walking, the hot desert sands had turned into a sparse ancient forest. Life that had been omitted in the Dunes seemed to have reappeared here. Everywhere were conspicuous signs of predators and pray.

The trip through the forest was uneventful. Phil walked in front with Kirby perched on his shoulder. Rina followed slowly with Elmer who contented himself with sampling every kind of plant life they passed.

The moon had raised high into the night sky by the time Phil and Rina halted for the day. Despite being deep inside Nargul's territory, Rina and Phil slept with ease. The chirping crickets and peaceful Elmer and Kirby indicated no trouble, so they rose the next morning ready to continue with alacrity.


	9. Jerrold

--------- Rina's POW -------

We had a fresh start that morning. The day dawned bright and sunny and everyone was in good spirits. I guess it was the fact that we could very well reach Console today.

The morning was extremely nice. Elmer was walking beside me as he usual does until something caused him bolt. He had never showed any signs of rebellion or apprehensiveness before so I was naturally too surprised to gasp the rope that slipped out of my hand. Pondering the question, I turned to Phil, but he paid no attention to Elmer's escape. Instead, he was riveted by a pair of hypnotic yellow eyes. A weracore. It was smaller than the one in the Magical Forest, but just as deadly. No wonder Elmer had run off. He must have been haunted by the dreams of an enlarged weracore killing his mother.

Naturally, both Phil and I were rooted to the spot. I saw the weracore start to launch itself at us. My brain was frantic and the last thought that I had was that my heart was going to burst. Suddenly, a brown blur flew pass us and buried itself into the side to the weracore. The creature dropped to the ground, dumbstruck. Another blur flew by and pierced the creature's shaggy coat beside the first one. The creature howled in pain and ran off. I turned around to see a tall and handsome youth splinter towards us. He held a bow in his hand and a quiver was hung over his back. A shaft was ready and loaded. I recognized him to be the brown-haired youth in the vision the Pool of Truth gave us.

"Are you alright?" he asked when he reached us.

Seeing as Phil was still stiff with fear I said, "We're fine. I'm Rina and this is Phil." I held out my hand.

"Tristan." He shook my hand. "So what are you doing undefended in the forest?"

"We were headed towards Console."

"Console, huh. And might I ask why you're headed there."

"And might I ask why it's your business."

Tristan grinned. "You're a spunky one. Well Console's just about an hour's walk from here, in case you're interested. Do you want me show you the way?"

"That's okay. We'll find the way." Phil piped up. He seemed to have gotten over his shock.

"Alright then. Bye." Tristan waved and left.

An hour later, Phil and I spotted Console through the trees. Excited, we headed quickly towards it. I was stopped, however, by a whinny I heard in the distance. Hoping with all my heart, I scanned the horizon. To my delight, I saw Elmer galloping towards me. He was sweat-streaked and a bit frantic, but safe and well. I greeted him happily. I had been hoping he would find his way back to me. He is a smart herrk!

When he calmed, Phil and I walked into Console. Despite its small size, it harbored a large market and trading post. People littered the streets and crowded around the booths. I glanced at the busy bazaar uneasily. I reached over and secured the packs on Elmer's back. I tucked Keith's ring into my pocket and check to see if the medallion was still inconspicuous under my shift.

Feeling secure, I grabbed Elmer's rope and, with Phil beside me, plunged into the crowd. We questioned the shopkeepers and civilians about a man named Jerrold but the search was in vain. It was getting dark and I was getting nervous about staying on the streets. Phil and I were searching for a suitable place to stay for the night when a crashed into a rock hard body. Next thing I knew, I was on the ground beside a black-haired child. The boy straightened, brushed dirt off of his clothes, and offered me a hand. He pulled me off the ground and apologized repeatedly.

"I'm really sorry. I didn't see you." He said. "How are you?"

"I'm okay." I said.

"Glad to hear it. I'm Terrance."

"Rina."

"Pleasure to meet you Rina. I wish I could stay and chat, but I've got to go. Maybe I'll see you later." Terrance rushed off.

I stood watching him disappear into the crowd. Something about his facial features caught my eye, yet I couldn't place it. A bit suspicious about his desire to leave and a tad bit troubled, I checked my pocket. To my horror and dismay, Keith's ring was missing. Growling with frustration, I ran after the lad.

"Stop! Thief!" I yelled and sprinted into the crowd. Phil seemed to have caught on to what happened and followed, leading Elmer whom I had forgotten. I spotted a tuff of thick black hair beside a stall and dashed recklessly towards it. "Thief!" I screamed again and tackled him before he could think. We crashed into the nearest stall. The boy lashed out with his foot, catching me in my stomach. Doubling over with pain, I stumbled backwards. The boy shoved me onto the ground. As I felt my feet swept from under me, I groped around. My hand brushed against a lock of thick hair and I seized it. The boy crashed face first onto the ground. Soon, we both were rolling on the ground in a fist fight. I was wild with anger. I didn't know how to fight, nor did I have the muscles to land an effective punch. I ended up thrashing my fist in hope of striking a target. The boy had been in many more brawls. He recovered quickly from the fall pushed me to the ground. He aimed a punch at eye but due to the fact that I had turned my face, hit my cheek. Next thing I knew, I was blinded by extreme pain in my left cheek. Crazed, I swung my fist. I felt it come in contact with flesh.

"Ouch!" I heard the boy yell. I started to get up, but the boy, obviously angered, wrestled me. He twisted my arms painfully. Suddenly, the pain dissipated and my arms were released. I felt someone seize my flailing arms and force me off the ground. Phil pinned my arms to my side and dragged me out of kicking range. A brown-haired youth held the black-haired boy up by his shirt collar. I felt pride when I saw his developing bruises and black eye.

"What is going on here?" The brown haired youth demanded.

"That boy is a thief." I growled maliciously, struggling in Phil's grip. Phil tightened his death grip.

"_Terrance_," The youth said with an air of impatience. "Must you be so stubborn? Give back whatever it is that you stole." The black haired lad hesitated. His capturer shook him mercifulness and the boy produced the ring from inside a hidden pocket. The brown-haired relaxed his hold on Terrance, frowning thoughtfully at the sight of the ring. I wretched myself out of Phil's grasp and snatched the ring. The brown-haired youth released Terrance.

"Hi, I'm Tristan. You must be Rina. I met you in the forest." He said. I _thought _he looked familiar. He continued, "I apologize for my brother's behavior. Stealing is an old habit of his."

"That's alright." I said, giving Terrance a look that suggested the opposite. "No harm done."

"No harm done?" Tristan laughed, eyeing by bruised cheek. "I hate to see what you call wounds. Why don't you stay at my house for the night? It would make up for Terrance's misbehavior. You would like that, wouldn't you Terrance."

Terrance scowled. Tristan gave him a shake and he nodded.

"Thanks for your invitation. We accept. Lead the way." I said. Terrance scampered off. Tristan fell in step with me as we walked. Phil walked beside me leading the unruffled Elmer.

"So Rina," Tristan said. "What brings you to the little town Console?"

"We're looking for Jerrold. I was told he live here." I answered truthfully.

"Jerrold, huh? He's not hard to find. You'll see him soon."

"You know him?"

"Of course. Why do you need to see him?"

"I was to give him something."

"And might that be the ring?"

I was silent. How had Tristan had known? Was that lucky guess or did he really know about my mission? Could he be trusted?

"Don't worry. I can be trusted." Tristan said as if he had read my thoughts. "You have good reason to be suspicious, though."

I opened my mouth to ask what he meant but he stopped me. "Here we are." He had led us to a small well-kempt house at the edge of town. It had a thatched roof, whitewashed walls and painted fences. A guard dog and a few cats roamed around the house. Behind the house, I could see the outskirts of a forest. Terrance, who had arrived earlier, peeked through a window. When he saw me, he scowled and disappeared. A tall man with graying hair stood in the doorway. Although he dressed in the everyday rags of the poor, I could tell he was different from a common peasant. He had an air of rank and strictness. He commanded respect and authority, but I liked him instantly.

"Father! I brought some _guest. _This is Rina and Phil. This is my father, Jerrold." I was stunned. I had suspected that Tristan was hiding something, but I hadn't thought that he was related to Jerrold. No wonder he recognized the ring. I started to fumble for the ring but Tristan stopped me. "Come in first." He whispered in my ear.

Together, we all entered the cottage. It was small, but comfortable. Oil lamps provided light and homespun rugs adorned the walls. Tristan led Phil and I into a hall. He stopped in front of a pair of rooms.

"Rina, you can sleep here and Phil can sleep there." He said. "The bathroom is further down the hallway. You can change and bathe if you want. I'll settle the herrk in the stable and see you later for dinner?"

I nodded. Tristan left. Upon entering my room, I threw my sack that I had untied from Elmer onto the bed. Heading towards the window, I threw open the shutters. The sky was beginning to darken, but I could make out the shadows of Tristan leading Elmer towards a dark square at the back of the house.

When Elmer caught sight of me, he tried to pull away from Tristan. Tristan grasped the rope with both hands and jerked. Dejected, the herrk walked submissively beside Tristan. He waved, than disappeared into the stable.

Grinning foolishly, I turned back into the room. Walking over to my bed, I pulled out fresh clothes and left for the bathroom.

Thirty minutes later, Phil, Jerrold, Tristan, Terrance and I were seated at the dinner table. My cuts had been washed and my bruises examined. Terrence's black eye had been treated. He sat slumped between Tristan and Jerrold.

Phil and I had retold the story beginning from Phil's arrival at the manor, to the Pool and to the . . .unexpected. . . encounter with Terrance. "Rina, would you mind showing me the ring Tristan told me about." Jerrold asked as he dished out stew.

"Sure" Rina reached into her pocket and withdrew the signet ring. She handed it to Jerrold. He held it up so it glimmered in the light. Turing it slowly in his hand, he scrutinized it. Finally, he handed the ring back to Rina.

"That is the one and only signet ring of Keith." He concluded. "I'm sorry. It's not that I don't trust you, I just wanted to be sure it was the real you and not a spy."

"I understand. Keith just told us to find you." I said.

"I know what he meant. You would get lost if you tried to reach the base without a guide. That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I cant' lead you there." Jerrold announced.

"Than why'd Keith tell us to come here?" demanded Phil.

After a nod from his father, Tristan spoke up, "Father can't go, but I can."

"If there's to be a big battle or something, won't you be needed . . .um . . .sir?" I asked, unsure of his title.

"Your Grace is the correct title. I was Duke Jerrold, cousin and head of the council of King Danis of Keron." Jerrold corrected, somewhat amused. "I'll come of course, but I need to finish some business first. I'll take Terrance with me. He'll only hinder you." He laughed at the fiercely scowling Terrance. "Why don't you go to bed? It's getting late." The command intended for Terrance alone, caused us all to rise from the table. Phil, while yawning hugely, excused himself. I followed his example.

I dragged myself to my room. Abruptly, all the exhaustion from today's excitement with the weracore, the market place, and Jerrold dawned on me. Tired, I sank into a deep slumber.


	10. Moving on

I had woken up early the next morning. The house was quiet when I stumbled into the kitchen. A plate of bread was placed on the dinner table. I reached for a slice and took a bite. Suddenly, I remembered Elmer. I had completely forgotten my faithful herrk all night. Guiltily, I shoved the rest of the bread into my mouth and scurried out the front door. Sprinting around the house to the stable I had seen last night, I threw open the door. From inside, I heard a welcoming neigh. Rushing to Elmer's side, I petted his nose while muttering apologies. Elmer was in a roomy stable that was one of five others. A large white mare, two bays, and a strawberry roan occupied the others. Being still a colt, Elmer was easily dwarfed by the others.

I found a currycomb hanging on the wall and began brushing his coat. He had already been brushed, fed, and watered. Tristan was efficient with herrks. While putting away the brush, I noticed a bow leaning against the stall. I picked it up. It was a lightweight, unstrung longbow. The wood had intricate carvings of vines and flowers. The bow was a veritable heirloom.

I heard the stable door creak open and whirled around. Tristan was standing in the doorway. He was dressed for travel with arm guards and a full quiver of red fletched arrows. "There you are, Rina. Father's been looking for you." His eyes wandered to the bow in my hand. I hurriedly put in down. "That's alright." He said, walking over to the bow. He picked it up. "It's been in my family for ages, passed down from father to son. I believe it was made by elves in return for a favor." He was silent, as if trying to think of what favor. Then he shrugged and said, "Anyway, come Rina. Father's outside."

Tristan took a bowstring and hooked the ends in the notches. With bow in hand, pointed the way to the door. Jerrold was standing right outside with Phil and Terrance.

At the sight of me, Jerrold said, "Ah, Rina. I was wondering where you were."

"I was just in the stables with Elmer." I replied. At his confused face, I explained, "my herrk."

If Jerrold thought my name was particular, he didn't show it. Instead, he said, "I wanted to tell you it was time to leave. I noticed bread missing from the table so I presumed you have eaten." I blushed. "No, it was there for breakfast, anyway." Jerrold said assuring. "I packed some food and supplies." Jerrold continued, pointing to the bundles he clutched. "You just need to gather your possessions."

"Ok." I said. Excusing myself, I dashed into my room. All my belongings were where I left them last. Scooping them up, I dumped them unceremoniously onto the bed. I picked up a large carpetbag that Jerrold had given me and shoved them roughly into the bag. I had nothing delicate and valuable anyway. Closing it, I heaved it into my arms and staggered out the door.

When I reached the stables, Jerrold, Phil, and Terrance had been joined by Tristan. He carried the old bow I saw earlier and was leading Elmer and the two bay herrks by their reins. Elmer, sandwiched between the bays, neighed a greeting. All three herrks were piled high with packages.

"Rina." Jerrold exclaimed, "Did you pack your stuff?"

I nodded.

"Good." Jerrold gestured to Elmer and the bays. "You, Phil, and Tristan will head over to the base. Riding will make it fast. The bays are study, intelligent herrks." Seeing my slightly confused face, he added, "I would give you another one, but I was afraid Elmer wouldn't like it. He's old enough to be ridden for short periods of time and you don't look like you weigh that much, anyway."

From his position sandwiched between the two larger herrks, Elmer neighed in agreement. Jerrold smiled briefly. He then cleared his throat and handed me a cloak. "You'll need that."

Tristan handed me the reins to Elmer. "Have you ridden a herrk before?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Good." He said simply. Phil and Tristan mounted their herrks. Tentatively, I threw my right leg over the saddle and pulled myself upright. Elmer stumbled a bit, but did not shake me off. Proud, I patted his neck. He shook his mane in reply.

When I was settled, Tristan asked his father, "Do we head through the mines?"

Jerrold considered it, than answered, "It's shorter and away from Mother Nature at her worst, but it's dark and who knows what lives there. I say try the longer route, but head through the mines if you absolutely have too."

Tristan nodded with understanding, "Alright." He glanced down at Terrance who had remained silent although the morning. Terrance stood slightly behind his father with his arms crossed over his chest and a scowl planted on his face. "Afraid you can't come with us, Terrance. You know the dangers and father would be better off with your help."

Terrance scowled and grunted unhappily. Ignoring Tristan, Terrance turned to his father. "Father, why can't I come? I'm _twelve_ after all."

Jerrold sighed. "Son, you'll just get in the way."

"I will not!" Terrance all but stamped his foot.

Jerrold suddenly became stern. Terrance cowered at his outbreak as Jerrold waved at Phil, Tristan, and I, telling us to move on. As we left the town, I could hear him patiently lecturing to Terrance why he was not allowed to come.

------------------- Normal POW---------------------

They could no longer hear or see the town. Instead, they were engulfed by trees and underbrush. There were no trail, yet the bay herrks seem to know their way through the trees. They have been through this forest many times, no doubt to travel to the headquarters. Of course, Rina mused he had to be in contact with the base if he was to be part of the rebellion crew. I bet Tristan has been there also. That explains why Jerrold did not personally take them there but delegated the task to Tristan. Tristan must be known to the headquarters. That was how they would gain access, because Tristan must already be a member of whatever organization it was called. Poor Tristan, he was only nineteen at the most and already taking on responsibilities prematurely.

Tristan guided the herrk through the forest. Rina rode on Elmer beside him. Phil trailed behind them. Kirby was perched on his herrk's mane. The herrk did not seem to mind, and the smooth gait of the herrk suited Kirby admirably.

Elmer is doing fine for a young herrk just recently being ridden. He was comfortable with the saddle and did not object to the bit. He needed to rest periodically, but tried his hardest to keep up the other herrks. Tristan acknowledged and appreciated the effort he was exerting and did not complain about the slower pace.

Tristan, Rina, and Phil were ridding through the forest when Rina ventured, "So Tristan, is your favored weapon a bow." She gestured to his finely crafted bow and quiver.

Tristen nodded. "I've been trained with it ever since I was a child. Everyone in my family seems to have a talent with it. Even Terrance is fair with a bow, even though he has absolutely no interest in it."

"Terrance.?" Rina repeated, with a tinge of doubt in her voice.

"Hard to believe, isn't it." Tristan grinned at her. "My brother's so unlike me. I like the military, weapons, and spying. My brother doesn't care about all that. I think my father was a bit disappointed when Terrance showed no interest in war. Terrance tends wander and play . . . tricks." Tristan glanced at her, his eyes wandered to her bruised cheek. "He couldn't care less about the organization, but he keeps his mouth shut. Trustworthy as he is, he gets a bit annoyed when he doesn't get his way. You saw it back there."

Rina nodded. If someone as stern as Jerrold could barely discipline him, he'd turn into a nightmare with someone easygoing. "What does your mother do to discipline him?"

Tristan winced, "My mother died years ago."

"Tristan, I'm so sorry." Rina mentally kicked herself.

"You had no clue." Tristan said, "It's been years, anyway. My mother, she lost her mind and her health deteriorated from then on. She did recognize father and me, and she did have periods when she was normal, but those got fewer and fewer until depression ended her. For good. I mean, those last few days were terrible. She was insane. The beast in her surfaced and I think she might have lost her ability to speak and hear. I suppose she was trapped within her own mind." Tristan shook his head sadly. "We were fortunate, compared to other people. Some died in weeks, others held on for months. Most were gone at one year. Mother lived longest, held on to the sanity longest. Perhaps it was because she had something to live for. I was but a child and poor Terrance was only two when she died. He remembers her more as crazed than sane. Father, he was distraught when she died. We couldn't afford to lose both parents, so I think that might be the only reason that kept him from suicide. He eventually moved on with life, although now he was even more determined to defeat Nargul after the incident, for revenge."

Rina didn't recognize the incident Tristan was referring to, but she kept her mouth shut. Tristan continued, "What about you what have you been doing for sixteen years?"

Rina blurted out her life story including Vivian, Connor, and Fara. Tristan was chuckling after he heard the story about Phil and Vivian at breakfast. (See chapter 3) He dared to glance at Phil and immediately muttered an apology when he spotted Phil's face. Changing the subject, Tristan said, "It sounds like you grew up around mystical creatures. That fact might come in handy."

"What do you mean?" Rina asked.

"Well for one thing, Nargul is a sorcerer. I'll bet you all the money I have that he'll use mystical creatures against us. That's why, along with weapons training, many of the leaders at the base are raising mystical creatures. I personally don't like creatures fighting others of its kind, but, frankly, we humans have bickered among ourselves since the beginning of time."

"True enough."

"When your lessens start —"

"Lessens?"

"Of course. You'll be instructed in weapons and politics as well as queenly behavior. You know, what's expected of you, how to address people. All the stuff noble girls learn. And how to run a country, too. You'll have advisors, but the major decisions will be yours."

"Seems like a lot to learn."

"It is. Not to mention the fact that you have to start training Elmer. Work will pile up."

"Training Elmer?"

"Of course. He's a striped herrk. He naturally has magical powers. All we have to do is train him to respond on command." Tristan pointed to the stripes on Elmer's rump. The stripes had darkened and were now clearly visible against his brown coat. "It's better to start training when they're younger. Beside it'll strengthen your bond."

"I really don't have the slightest clue about how to train a herrk."

"Don't worry. I know the basics. That'll last the rest of the way to the base."

"Really! Let's start now!"

"Ok. I don't see why not. We're due for a rest stop, anyway."

"Alright then. We can rest there." Rina pointed to a shaded stop beneath a walnut tree. Tristan halted his herrk under the shade and tied the reins to a branch. Phil pulled up beside them and followed Tristan's example. Meanwhile, Rina led Elmer into the shade and relieved him of his burden. She didn't bother tying him up.

When everything was set, Tristan walked over to a spot without any branches overhanging overhead. He gestured to Rina to lead Elmer to him.

"Ok," he said, "the first and easiest thing for a striped herrk to do is levitate."

"Levitate?" Rina gasped in disbelief. She didn't think levitation could be considered a beginner's course.

"It's quite easy and I've seen herrks do more than that. Anyway, Elmer'll glow and begin to rise. It won't be very high, mind you, but if he gets a hair's widths off the ground, I'll consider it to be a miracle."

"He'll do more than that." Rina replied confidently.

An hour later, all of previous Rina's confidence had dissolved. Elmer didn't seem to understand her command. It was impossible to demonstrate by lifting Elmer off of the ground, so Rina lifted one of his hooves. Elmer caught on to the trick and extended a leg, but couldn't understand why Rina was still dissatisfied. He pawed the ground in frustration. Rina's patience was nearly used up, even against her beloved herrk. She slapped his rump and ordered him to levitate. Elmer, slightly offended, started to raise a hoof. Rina cried out in anguish and placed her face in her hands. Slightly parting her fingers, she could see Elmer cocking his head in bemusement and neigh questioningly. Rina looked up. Elmer took a hesitant step forward towards her. She noticed his skin was slightly browner than it use to be. Was it tanning? Could herrks tan?

Rina glanced at Tristan. His face was a mixture of excitement and surprise.

"Yes! He got it!" Tristan yelled. He swept her into a hug.

"Got what?" Rina said.

"Elmer. He got the levitation at last." Tristan said, releasing her.

"Where?" Rina dashed over to Elmer who had stopped his approach. He was slightly started. He skin was slightly darker than it was a minute ago. Rina bent over and peered at his feet. They were placed firmly on the ground.

"See that red glow?" Tristan explained patiently. "That's the magic. No, don't try to lift his feet or feel underneath them. He isn't elevated yet, but the glow is a sign that he's finally in touch with his magic." Rina peered at Elmer. The brown color of his coat that she had mistaken for a tan was actually maroon. The 'glow' was so dim she had almost missed it.

Elmer looked at her through uncertain eyes. When she didn't respond, his glow began to lessen. "Wait!" Tristan yelled. Elmer paused. Tristan picked up a handful of walnuts and cracked them with a rock. He held the crushed nuts out to Elmer who strolled willingly forward. "That'll be enough for today." He told Elmer who was chewing noisily.

"But can't we try it out again." Rina protested.

Tristan shook his head, "We've had enough for today. We need to get going and, besides, Elmer's getting tired." Rina looked closely at Elmer's coat. It was now the normal bay color and was sweat specked. Elmer was slightly panting. She hung her head in shame. How could she have forgotten to check her beloved herrk? Elmer thrush his head in her hands as if telling her she was forgiven. She smiled weakly and patted his nose.

"It was his first time to try out his magic. He won't get so tired next time." Tristan assured her. She hugged him in reply, partly because she was grateful for his support and partly because of the excitement of the glow was coming back. Craning her neck, she could see Phil over Tristan's shoulder. He was looking in her direction and was watching her with almost beady eyes. His hand, which was stroking Kirby, was suspended in midair. A mad glint was in his eyes. Was it hatred? No. Could it be jealousy?

When she looked at him, Phil turned away and resumed stroking Kirby who was perched on his arm. Rina pushed the thought deep inside her head to ponder over on a rainy day. Instead, she released Tristan and suggested, "Why don't we allow Elmer some time to rest?"

"Good idea." Tristan agreed.

Throughout the break, Rina tried to speak to Phil but he was avoiding eye contact. He managed to become very busy at taking care of his dragonet. He'd avoid her and move when ever she approached him. Rina was baffled and somewhat annoyed by his reaction. She thought their friendship had greatly progressed. Why was he suddenly acting so strange? Phil obviously wasn't going to tell her so all she could do was guess.


	11. Ambush

The sun shone brightly high in the cloudless sky. The rays which landed on the backs of the travelers warmed the bodies, but did not burn. The drowsy day was hot and humid. Gusts of wind were infrequent and treasured. The flies made full use of this unexpected source of blood.

Despite the weather, Rina was in good spirits. Her week had been going well. After mastering the glow, Elmer managed to lift himself off the ground. Of course his levitation was too small to be noticed but the leaves did not crunch as he 'walked' around. His maroon glow had brightened to a blood red, an improvement, Tristan insisted, although Rina couldn't tell the difference.

The magic didn't tire him as easily as it first did. He was much more in touch with his magic; he no longer needed an hour to warm up. Rina was thoroughly excited to see him elevated, although she was a tad disappointed to find that Elmer could not lift himself with her mounted. She had been dreaming of a Pegasus, a dream Tristan assured her could someday be achieved.

The trees had thinned. The large ancient trees gave way to smaller saplings. The undergrowth, however, had enlarged. The bushes made it impossible to see more than a few feet. Signs of human influence were obvious. Stumps were seen everywhere and sometimes, clearings with signs of old fires. As they were ridding casually ahead, the herrks abruptly stopped. Rina and Phil were surprised, but Tristan was not.

"Hmmm. It seems that we have wandered off the road." He said, slipping off his herrk.. "Come see." He beckoned for Phil and Rina to follow. They did, after dismounting and leaving the herrks to graze on nearby grass. Tristan carefully pushed aside branches and looked ahead before he stepped. Phil and Rina did not and they dashed recklessly through the bushes. The brushes ended in an unbelievably straight line and Rina and Phil stumbled out. Unfortunately, an almost vertical wall of solid rock was a mere foot from the undergrowth. Phil managed to cushion his crash by throwing his arms out in front of him. He was unscathed except for a few minor scratches on his palms. Rina was not so lucky. She smashed face-first into the wall, painfully squashing her nose and scarping her forehead.

"Ugh!" She moaned as she tried to stand.

"Maybe I should have warned you." Tristan apologized as he arrived sedately. He watch Phil assist Rina.

"Yeah, maybe you should have." Rina replied, fingering her nose.

"Your nose is fine. Maybe a bit flat, but still intact." Tristan grinned cheerfully.

Rina scowled. "It's not your nose, now is it?"

"You're right. I should be sorry for you since you have a squashed tomato for a nose. I'm afraid it's going to cost you your beauty." He ducked as Rina tried half heartedly to punch him. He danced out of range and chucked teasingly. "Vain, vain, vain." He taunted as he shook a fingered at her.

"Tristan!" Rina cried, annoyed and amused.

"Sorry."

"Where are we anyway and what's that big wall doing here?"

"This 'big wall' is actually a mountain; an extremely vertical one, but a veritable mountain."

"Are we supposed to scale this 'mountain'?" Phil piped up.

"No, of course not. As I said, we got off the trail. There is an opening that we can

cross through. It's about half an hour's ride." Tristan answered.

"Come on then."

----------------------------------Phil's POW ------------------------------------

I really don't know what's going on with me. I don't know what I'm feeling, or why, anymore. Every time I see Rina with Tristan, some unknown yet powerful surge rises from the depths of my soul. I suddenly become angered with Tristan. I can't explain it, and I can't find a reason, I just am. I feel as if I should just march over there and snatch Rina away.

I'm not sure if this new feeling positive or not. I seem to be acting distant to Rina and Tristan. It's as if I've entered a bubble. I don't why. A few weeks ago found me enjoying their company, yet now I'm cold and alone. I'm pretty sure they've noticed it. Tristan seems to be bemused but he shrugs and continues blithely. Rina. . . Rina's worried. And I'm proud to say so? Several times I caught her glancing inquisitively over in my direction. Her eyes were filled with pure concern. Somehow, I always glance away when I feel her gaze, as if I'm hiding something. Why would I, I mean, we're friends, aren't we?

I had plenty of time to think on the trip to the passage Tristan was talking about. The passage was huge. About 20 feet wide and endlessly long, the opening could allow even a wagon train to pass through. Granite cliffs that nearly enclosed us stretched seemingly to the sky. Few plants, if any, grew on the well-trampled dirt road. Altogether, the obviously artificial passage (it had chisel marks on the cliffs) would have taken decades to complete. My respect for Keronian architectures went up a couple of notches.

Tristan paused to let Rina and I absorb the dimensions of the route. "Come on," he said once awestruck looks were washed from our faces. "Lets get moving."

Move we did. The passage was shaded from the midday sun so the ride was cool. I enjoyed the solitude until Kirby, who was until now sunning calmly on my herrk's neck, screeched and shot up like a rocket.

"What?" I heard myself say. A moment later, an arrow whizzed by, piercing Tristan in the arm. Tristan forced his rearing herrk onto all fours and plucked the arrow from its target. He held the bloodied point in the air for Rina and me to see. We all were dumbstruck when a swarm to arrows attacked us. We all ran for cover, but there wasn't any. This empty, clear passageway was the worst place to be in during an ambush. Fortunately, the swarm was short-lived. Unfortunately, about a score of stealthy men attacked us from the front. Three men dressed in completely brown leaped in my direction, swords unsheathed. My bay herrk swiftly backed away. I yanked my sword from its sheath where it hung from my belt. Jerrold had given it me the day we left Console to replace the one the weracore in the magical forest snapped.. He said it was one of the best and the strong, durable blade could easily withstand a fight. I sorely hoped it would, for my life depended on it.

I brought my sword into the guard position. I silently thanked my parents for including sword training as one of my 'princely' lessons. The first man leaped at me. I easily parried his attack, and pushed him backwards. Another man came at me from the ground. He faked a leap, than hacked away at my leg. Ignoring the pain I maneuvered the herrk away, the first man leaped and feinted a slash. As I moved to parry, he let fly a kick that knocked me off the saddle. I landed with a thud in the dirt. My injured foot complained as I struggled into a standing position. I slashed at the second man, and locked his sword hilt with mine. Summoning strength, I heaved at the sword, disengaging the hilt and forcing the man to topple into the first man standing behind him. The force I used caused my bad leg to collapse and I crumbed onto the ground.

Before I could recover, a third and rather large man holding a battle axe stood above me. Muscles rippled under the brown cloth as he raised the axe and brought it forcefully down. Sheer speed saved me that time. The axe landed where my head once was, a hair away from my ear. As he bent to dislodge his axe, I kicked with both legs. Despite his weight, he landed a few meters away.

As I straightened, I felt a prod, I turned to find my face under attack from herrk saliva. The bay herrk had come back. I stiffly mounted and glanced around. Over to my right, Tristan and Rina were besieged with attackers. Tristan received the blunt of the attack as he tried to defend both himself and Rina. As he batted away the attackers, Rina rode beside him on Elmer. Elmer had blood dripping from his head and Rina seemed enraged. A battle wrath flared in her eyes as she lashed out with a long stick, using the sheer force borrowed from her anger to knock the men aside.

I maneuvered the herrk over to Rina and Tristan and plunged myself into the fray. I managed to slash at a man and punch another as I fought my way to Tristan and Rina. Placing myself on the other side of Rina, I shouted to Tristan, "Are these men from Nargul?"

Tristan ducked as man tried to slice off his head. Grinning foolishly he said, "Judging from the fact that they want to kill us, I say yes."

I cocked my head to hear his reply over the sound of clashing steel and jerked my head back as it came within alarming proximity with Rina's whirling stick. The stick moved on to parry a man's sword. As she maneuvered her stick, I brought my sword in the air and jammed its hilt into the man's head. I heard a dull crack and all was silent.

I gazed at the scene before me. Bloodied bodies littered the scene. Some lay in heaps of brown cloth. Many were sprawled on the ground, their hands loosely clasping swords. Still others bore no wounds. These seemed to be knocked out cold. The ground was spotted with blood. Splashes on the cliff face told the tale. A large puddle was forming at the feet of Elmer. Blood dripped steady from another bloodied patch of fur on his head. "Is this all?" I asked aloud.

As if to answer my question, a dozen other figures leaped down from above. They landed gracefully, spreading out to surround Tristan, Rina, and I. I swallowed a groan. This was real trouble. We would never survive another wave of attackers. Tristan seemed to have realized the gravity of the situation. I heard him whispering instructions out of the corner of his mouth. "When I give the signal, we make a run for it. Slice at the men in your way and no one else. Ready? RUN!"

Together, we rammed head-on towards the forest. The men in our way did not falter to face a galloping herrk. Instead they braced themselves for the attack. I skewered one of them as I passed. I paid for it when his partner stabbed my thigh, just above my kneecap. I winced as the force of my gallop dragged the blade up my thigh. When the blade finally snapped, it had created a slice about a foot in length.

Clenching my teeth, I continued on. Luckily, we had just entered the passage when we were ambushed, so the outskirts of the forest were not far off and the herrks plunged gratefully into the jungle.

Somehow, and I really don't recall, the herrk shed our stalkers and found his way to a freshwater stream. He did not wait for me to dismount. Instead, he shoved his nose into the stream and nosily lapped up the cooling substance. The reins slipped from my slacked grip and his mannerism threw me off of the saddle. Landing in a heap at his feet, I crawled to the stream and dunked my sweaty and dirt-caked head into the water. I pulled it out and shook liquid from my hair. The herrk beside me raised his head and regarded me with a round, brown eye. Grinning sheepishly, I took a more sedate drink. Deciding that I had calmed, the herrk turned away.

Having drunken my fill, I turned to my wounds. Like the rest of me, they were caked with blood and dirt. I tended my femoral wound first. The gash ran down my thigh to just above my knee cap. It was quite deep at the bottom, almost to the bone, but gradually lessened as it went up my thigh. I washed it with water, careful not to spoil the portion that the herrk was greedily gulping. Blood was flowing anew and it took all I had not to wince. Tearing strips from my cloak, I made a pad that I pressed against the worst of the gash and bound it with the rest of the bandages. Using most of my cloak, I cared for the rest of my scratches. Besides bruises and small cuts, I had only a graze on that same injured leg.

As I was finishing up, a brown bulky figure trotted up the stream towards me. Wary, I pulled out my sword and waved it in the air to show that I was armed, although I knew I was in no condition to fight. The intruder did not heed my threat, but instead continued approaching. I waved the sword again, but my threats were empty. This time, I was in real trouble.

---------------------

An annoyed and disheveled Rina tended a slightly nervous Elmer. He sensed trouble, although he could not see it. His ear (singular, not a typo) flickered back and forth restlessly. Rina, however, was oblivious to Elmer's discomfort. Having only received minor cuts, she was washing out Elmer head wound with water from her water bottle. Careful to keep from pouring water down the interior of his ear, she rinsed off all the dirt and blood. Elmer winced as his mistress rubbed harder than intended.

"I'm sorry, Elmer." She said, gravely. "It's just these men made me so mad. They dare lay a hand on my herrk! And chop off his ear while they're at it! It makes revenge so much sweeter." She stuffed his wound with bandages and bounded his stump with cloth. His head was lopsided due to the enormous bandage strapped to his head. She repacked her bundles onto his back. "I hate to make you carry the supplies when you're hurt, but there's too much for me to carry." Rina said to Elmer. He swished his tail with indifference. Rina picked up the bow that Tristan had tossed at her the moment of the attack. She gripped it with her right hand and held Elmer's reins with the other.

"Come on," she commanded, "Lets go find Tristan and Phil."

Half an hour later, Rina had given up. After wandering in circles for an hour, she had returned to her clearing. She slumped dejectedly when Elmer tugged at his reins. Rina looked up. Once again, Elmer pulled his reins and tried leave the clearing. Curious, Rina followed. A few moments later, she heard voices. Letting go of Elmer's reins, she ducked behind a tree.

"Identify yourself. Don't repeat that stunt." The first voice scolded.

"I wasn't waving a weapon, unlike someone I know" a second voice said.

"I was too tired to fight anyway."

"But — what have we here?" The second voice exclaimed.

Rina glanced beside her. Elmer was gone. Silently, she cursed him. Then, she noticed something. The voices were surprisingly familiar. Correctly identifying them, Rina strolled in as Phil gasped, "Elmer?"

Rina surveyed the scene. Phil and Tristan were sitting on rocks by a creek as their herrks grazed in the distance. Phil had his crural wounds bandaged. Tristan's arm was wrapped neatly and a cut on his face went without a bandage. The herrks showed small slashes, but nothing as severe as Elmer's.

"Finally." Tristan said, "I was beginning to get worried."

"I was looking for you." I said.

"Well come and sit down."

"I see you took care of Elmer." Phil noted, nodding to herrk that had rejoined its friends. "Looks like you gave him an artificial ear."

"His cut was a bit deep, so I decided not to take chances." Rina replied, and noticing that Elmer's bandage was beginning to slip, added, "I better go fix it."

Ten minutes later, Rina was seated with Phil and Tristan. She sipped water as she listened.

"I think we shouldn't stay her for the night. The ambushers might come back and we'll be safer in the mines." Tristan said.

"I don't know," Rina protested. "We need time to rest and heal. Phil can't put any

weight on his leg and mounting a herrk will be next to impossible. Besides, you can't hold the reins with your injured arm."

"We can boost Phil onto the herrk and I know how to ride one handed. We, well I, have been resting for the last half hour and will feel much better without the threat of ambush." Tristan replied.

"Fine. How far are the mines?"

"Not far, we can get there before nightfall."


	12. The Vixen Returns

Morning dawned on Rina as she was replacing Elmer's bandage. They had camped just inside the mines. Enough so that the enemy could not find them and far enough out that they did not have to travel in pitch black. Rina had to admit the mines were safe, to a point. The real entrance was blocked by a cave-in. The entrance they had entered in was hidden. She couldn't tell something lay behind the bushes until Tristan pointed it out.

Unfortunately the mines were unstable, literally. The roof could cave in without warning and the path was unnerving. Riddled with pocks and lumps, the network of tunnels and channels were uneven and confusing, not to mention dark. Last night, Rina had been too tired to notice her haven but today, she was refreshed and worried.

Tristan and Phil, however, were not anxious. They simply lit some torches, mounted the herrks and continued down the main tunnel. For a while they proceeded with minimum mishap and Rina's anxiety began to fade. Then they entered a large chamber and it all came rushing back. The "chamber" was more Great Hall. Hundreds of feet high and thousands across, it looked like it could hold all of Keron's residents, not that there were many ever since Nargul took over and the economy collapsed. A slight hole at the very top of the chamber suggested that they were close to the surface and the ray of sunlight that ventured down the gap warned the travelers. The light revealed a dangerous path. Deep abysses and voids littered the ground, creating a narrow maze of paths. The soil in the chamber seemed to have changed. It had a sandier consistency and the dry dirt crumbled easily. Echoes echoed around the room and came back thunderously. The ground seemed to shake.

Rina had an unpleasant gut feeling coming from the chamber but, knowing that going back was out of the question, she pushed forward behind Phil and Tristan. For a while all seem to be going well. They, by backtracking several times, almost reached the end of the maze. Spontaneously, Tristan's herrk, who was leading the way, stopped. Tristan fell off its back and rolled neatly. He stopped at the lip of an abyss. Phil and Rina dismounted and came over.

"This is going to be trouble." Phil remarked.

"Definitely," said Tristan. He hauled himself off of the ground and checked his bandaged arm. "No damage there," he said, dusting himself off. "But how are we going to cross this?"

They surveyed the abyss. It was a wide crack that ran the length of the room. It was way too wide to vault across. Rina picked up a stone and dropped it experimentally down the crack. At first the wait seemed to be endless. Then they heard a noise deep down below. "We are not climbing down there." Rina add firmly. "But we can at least scout for a bridge to cross."

As they looked, the three herrks wandered over to the other side of the cavern. One neighed. All the heads turned to the bay herrk. It was standing at the edge of bridge about a meter wide. The top of the bridge was level with the floor and flat. The bottom was arched in a way that the two ends were thicker than the middle.

Gingerly, the herrk placed his front hoof onto the bridge, slowing adding weight. When it did not collapse, it shifted its other hoof onto the bridge. Everyone held their breath as the herrk slowly stepped onto the bridge. When on four hooves were planted firmly onto the dirt, the herrk tentatively took a step forward. As the bridge held its weight, the herrk continued on.

When the bay herrk ambled across, the other bay lurched on. As the second bay trotted confidently, Elmer began to step onto the bridge. Suddenly, the middle and thinnest section of the bridge crumbed and dropped into the abyss. The bay herrk paused by the missing section and cocked its head as if confused and unsure of what to do. Spontaneously, the two remaining links of the bridge disintegrated. For a split second, it seemed that the herrk would be lost, but it summoned all remaining strength and sprung from the falling rubble and skidded onto land on the other side.

Tristan, Rina, and Phil rushed over to the herrks. When they arrived, they saw the bay herrk picking itself off of the ground. The other bay nosed its friend. Rina sighed audibly in relief. She reached over and petted Elmer who had been forgotten in the pandemonium. He had been able to rush back over to solid ground. Assured that he was safe, Rina turned back to the group.

"At least some of the herrks managed to cross," she said, trying to look positive. "The bridge is gone. I wouldn't have risked crossing it anyway. The sand was too dry for it to be safe."

"We have no wood to build another bridge and there's no way to go but forward." Phil said.

"True, but we have Elmer." Said Tristan.

"Elm - " Rina began. Her facial expression changed. She grinned. "His levitation. But he doesn't know how to levitate with a rider, much less with packs." She frowned thoughtful.

"He's a smart herrk and I'm sure he'll rise to the challenge. We'll simply leave some packs behind and take only what is vital for our survival." Tristan said concisely.

"But I'm not sure - " Rina protested.

"Rina. We must take a chance. We have to get across or at least die trying."

Rina bit her lip and sighed. "Alright, I have nothing to lose." Shedding everything but a small bundle off of Elmer, she placed her hand on the saddle and tried to pull herself up, but couldn't bring herself to do it. Sighing dejectedly, she took several deep breaths. She made a face and, squeezing her eyes shut, mounted. Slowly, she rode over to edge and hesitated at the lip.

"I'll ride first, if you want." Phil offered. But Rina shook her head at him.

"This is his first try at such important magic and I want to be there for him every step of the way. He's nervous and an alien rider won't help. No, I'll ride him. He knows me best." Turning her attention back to Elmer, she stroked him soothingly. Elmer, who was slightly quaking, calmed under her gentle touch. "Come on, Elmer. Let's go, boy." She urged him forward. He reluctantly raised a glowing hoof and slowly placed it on thin air. As Rina crooned in his ear, he raised a second hoof and cautiously put it down. In this way, they slowly crossed the crack. When they reached the other side, Rina was overjoyed. She insisted on letting Elmer walk across the opening by himself. He rose splendidly to the challenge.

When Elmer finally bore Tristan across, Rina insisted on giving him a quick check up. She was convinced that Elmer had acquired a minute injury during the trip and demanded rest. Phil and Tristan gave into her demand when she pointed out that it had taken a lot of mental will power to cross the crack the first time.

An hour later, Rina announced that Elmer was now ready to continue the trip. Gathering what little possessions they retained, Phil and Tristan mounted their herrks that had crossed earlier. They made their way through the rest of the cave with a minimal amount of mishap. When Rina spotted light at the end of the tunnel, she rushed out, only to dig in her heels a minute later. The opening of the cave had led to the edge of a cliff. There was some 20 foot drop to the bottom.

"_Again_," Rina complained bitterly. "There is no way I'm going to let Elmer carry you down."

"There's no need." Tristan said, coming to stand beside her. "We can climb down by ourselves and the town's not far away. See that, the speck over there, that's the town."

"Where?" Rina craned her neck."

"That one?" Phil asked pointing.

Tristan nodded.

"That thing?" Rina said. "It's miles away."

"The road's easy and we have no fear of attack. We'll be there by nightfall." Tristan assured her.

Nightfall was already there when Phil, Rina, and Tristan arrived in the town. It was a small isolated town surrounded on many sides with whole mountain ranges. They were too tired to notice much about the town, but they spotted a remarkable amount of flowers, decorations, and streamers. Tristan led them up to an inn. He didn't enter the front door but went to the stables. After settling the herrks into empty stalls, he left Rina beside Elmer and went inside the inn with Phil.

Rina threw open the shutters. She was in the room where she had spent the night. It was a small but comfortable room. She was slightly aghast when she looked outside. Her window overlooked a street that was overrun with flowers. Flower wreaths hung on doors. Shops were adorned with flower chains and streamers. Stalls were beginning to be set up along the road. Rina was taken back by the surplus of flowers. She was about to yell out of the window but decided that asking someone downstairs would probably be a wiser move.

As she descended the stairs, she spotted Phil and Tristan sitting at a table in a corner. Someone with straw-colored hair sat with them. The stranger looked up, spotted her and beckoned. She walked over to the table.

"Keith!" she exclaimed when she peered at his face. She took a seat between him and Phil. "When did you get here?"

"Just a few days before you, Tristan, and Phil did" he answered. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine," she said, reaching for some rolls that were on the table, "but I have a question. What's going on outside with all of the flowers?"

"Oh that. There's a festival today, Midsummer. Many of the near by towns will be joining us to celebrate. Speaking of which," Keith reached into the bag at his feet and withdrew several jiggling pouches. He placed them on the table. "I thought you need to have some fun before you go on to the base. It'll give the herrks a well-deserved day of rest."

"Thanks." They chorus.

"But there's a catch. A couple of nobles dropped by yesterday and asked if they could stay for the festival at this inn. Her ladyship wants to join you all on your fun today. I believe her name is Lady Vivian."

The color drained from Phil's face. "What? Oh no, not_ her_. She's been after me ever since I met her." He looked up to see his worst nightmare entering the inn.


	13. Festival

Lady Vivian scanned the crowd, immediately spotting Prince Phil, that rat Rina, a short squat man and a rather handsome youth sitting at a table. Leaving her parents behind her, she walked up to the table.

"Rina. Prince Phillip. How _nice_ to see again." She said in a sickly sweet voice.

She planted herself in a chair beside Phil and attached herself to his arm. "Oh Prince

Phillip, why did you leave me like that? I was so worried!"

"Um. This is Lady Vivian." Phil said trying to pry her off of him and failing to do so, said, "She's from Tenor, where I'm from."

"Pleasure to meet you, milady" Everyone chorused.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." Vivian smiled.

"So how do you like Keron so far, milady?" Keith asked politely.

"Oh we just got her, but I was hoping to Prince Phillip could show me around."

"I just got here too." Phil said.

"I'm sure you've seen _something _interesting while you've been here." Said Vivian. "You can show me around town during the festival. Wait. I have an even better idea. We can go to the festival square at night. I hear there will be lanterns. It's dedicated for lovers. That's why it's perfect for us."

"Um . . ."

"I guess it's a date than." Vivian interrupted. "I better go change. It was nice meeting you all."

"I don't envy you at all, Phil." Tristan remarked as soon as Vivian was out of hearing range. "She looks persistant."

"She _is_." Phil groaned. "I thought I had gotten rid of her."

"Apparently not." Rina said, standing up. "I'm going to go change, too. I'll meet you down here in ten minutes."

She jogged up the stairs and into her room. She unlocked the door and stepped in. There laid neatly on the bed was a simple green dress. It was littered with sprigs of pink blossoms and brown and red robins. She slipped it on. The dress felt light and cool against her skin. The hem of the skirt brushed the ground and concealed all but the tips of her shoes. She pulled her hair into a ponytail and surveyed herself in the mirror. The dress matched her eyes, even if it made her look like a weed.

Satisfied with her image, she walked back downstairs. Phil, Tristan, and Keith were waiting for her. They had changed from their travel worn clothes to a commoner's wardrobe. Keith nodded with approval at her altered image.

"Looks like we're all assembled accept for Vivian." Keith stated.

"I'd rather leave without her." Phil muttered. Everyone laughed. "I'm serious. She tries to cut the circulation of my arm!"

Ten minutes later, everyone was waiting. Fifteen minutes passed and then thirty. Finally, an hour later, Vivan appeared at the top of the stairs. She looked like a pink ball of cloth as she descended the stairs. The dress she had on was fit for a royal dinner, not a small festival. It consisted of overlapping layers of pink silk with starched cloth in between to give it the look of a full skirt. Lace, frills and beads we sewed everywhere on her gown and huge puffy bows completed the look. It was to impress Phil and the others; however, it resembled a ball of fabric someone rolled in lace and frills. The dress was overall hideous.

She had done her hair in a complicated knot with an oversized pink bow. Her face was painted with pink makeup in an attempt to match her dress but only caused her to look as if she had wandered in the Dunes of Dehydration too long.

She had eyes only for Phil. "Why Prince Phillip! Why are you dressed in such filthy servant's garbs? You must display your rank by means of your clothes. Everyone knows that's its clothes that matter, not all this inner beauty rubbish. Never mind, my dress will make up for the both of us."

She clamped herself onto his arm and dragged him out of his chair and out of the inn. "Phillie, can I call you Phillie? I know we'll have so much fun. I can feel it! But that hideous thing on your shoulder, it totally clashes with my dress!" Vivian tried to brush Kirby off of Phil's shoulder. Kirby reared and snapped at her. "Ahhh!" Vivian

complained, "It tried to bite me! Phillie, get that thing away from me."

"Kirby is harmless. He will stay." Phil ordered.

Vivian looked like she would argue and then sighed and said, "Alright. But you are not treating me very well, Phillie. Can't that thing at least fly behind us?" She pulled Phil, with Kirby still attached, into the crowd.

Tristan, Keith, and Rina stared at Vivian and Phil's retreating backs, then burst

out laughing.

"Did you see that dress?"

"Phillie?"

"Did you see his face? It was gold!"

Keith fought to get himself under control. "I guess it's just the three of us now."

Rina was thoroughly enjoying herself. She was tired, but happy. The festival was so much fun. Having been a servant for most of her life, she had never been able to attend such an event. The booths that lined the streets sold everything from food to swords, boots to belts. Here and there would be games that offered prizes if you won.

She was content when Keith offered a midday break at the inn they had stayed earlier. Keith left Tristan and Rina to talk and stalked off inside the inn.

When they were about to leave, Rina saw Kirby flit into the inn and land on the back of a chair. He chirped in polite greetings and then sulked. Phil dragging Vivian into the inn. Vivian had spotted Rina and was digging in her heels, but Phil was resolute, he dragged her in and sat down besides Rina.

"So how was your morning?" Rina asked.

"Great." Phil replied sarcastically.

Vivian wedged herself between Rina and Phil and, not catching his sarcasm, said, "We had a great time, didn't we Phillip? We looked at the booths and played the games and look what Phillie won me." She held up a pink bear that Rina had not noticed until now."

"That's gre—" Rina started, but stopped as Vivian continued.

"We'll have time to look at more booths today. I particularly want to see the one with the jewelry. They're so pretty. They'll be the envy of every girl at the balls. There's a new ball that John of Elmswood is hosting. I . . ."

Rina and Tristan tacked a polite look of interest on their faces and prepared to

wait out the storm. Five minutes later, Vivian said, "Where's Phillip?"

"He must be hid―doing something somewhere else. I'm sure he'll be here soon." Rina assured her. She accepted the answer and continued.

But half an hour later, when Phil failed to show up, Vivian declared, "What is taking him so long? Meanwhile, while we wait, Tristan, why don't you walk me to that stall over there?" She linked arms with him and dragged him behind her.

As soon as they had mingled with the crowd, Rina announced loudly, "She's gone. You can come out now, Phil."

Phil peeked from behind a booth. "Is she really? Thank goodness. I felt like my eardrums would pop." He took as seat beside her. "I hate to hand her over to Tristan, but it's kind of hard to detach her now. Come on, we might as well enjoy the rest of the day!"

Phil and Rina were strolling along the streets. Kirby, much happier with his master's new companion, was riding on his shoulder. It was dusk. The shopkeepers put up strings of lanterns and candles and the crowd had thinned considerably on the streets. However, the population of young men and women gathered at the central square rose at an incredible rate.

"—And that's how I got Kirby." Phil finished.

"Dragonets make such good pets. They're smart and useful and loyal. I wouldn't trade Elmer for anything, though." Said Rina.

"He's surprisingly good at magic. Most baby herrks never get past showing signs of magical abilities."

"He's been pushed to perform some of the magic. Sometimes I wonder if it's sheer desperation that causes him to do some of the magic. He doesn't perform nearly as well during practice."

"I'm sure that's not entirely the reason. He'll improve." From there, the conversation shifted to the base and what they imagined it to look like. The conversation turned to Nargul and then politics.

They reached the inn. As they entered, they spotted the innkeeper and his wife closing down. Keith sat at a table surrounded by paperwork. He smiled at them as they passed.

"I think I'll go to bed early. It's been a long day." Rina said. As she walked up the stairs, she ran into a giant pink fluffy wade of fabric. Vivian glared at Rina as she walked pass. Immediately, Vivian spotted Phil.

"Phillie!" She shouted. Rushing down the stairs as fast as her dress would allow her, she grabbed his arm and dragged him outside saying, "Phillie, I knew you'd come back in time to take me to the lantern festival at night."


	14. Midnight Attack

Rina opened her eyes and blinked. Oddly, she felt tired. Her limbs were still heavy from the night before. The sleep was not at all refreshing. She sat up. The air was heavy and hard to breathe. She didn't know how or why, but somehow she sensed tension. Slightly confused, she dragged her feet to the window and threw open the shutters. She braced herself to receive the rays of warmth that came with the morning sunlight. However, she got a blast of cold night air. Flabbergasted, Rina placed her hands on the window sill and leaned out as far as she could. She peered at the sight around her.

The sky was dark. The moon was as bright as ever. It was not even dawn. Down below, she could still see a few bright specks, the remainder of the candles that had been lit for the festival. The stalls were empty.

She pulled herself back into the room and staggered to her bed. Why had she woken up at this insane hour?

Suddenly, she heard a loud cry of pain followed by several others. She heard screaming that was stopped abruptly. She hurriedly poked her head out of the window. Suddenly, a flood of arrows flew through the sky, one hitting slightly below her window. Frighten, she stumbled inside. It took her a moment to analyze the incident. Suddenly, she understood what had happened and came tearing out of her room.

"Phil! Keith! Tristan!" she wailed, pounding on doors. People came out and stared at her as if she had gone mad. Phil came up to her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Arrow in window. Screams. Dark." She muttered incoherently. Keith and Tristan rushed to her side.

"RINA! Rina. Calm down. Tell us what happened." Keith urged.

Rina took a deep breath and bellowed, "WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!"

The people were stunned for a moment, and then panicked. Complete chaos broke out in the inn. People ran and screamed. Some tried to look outside of their windows. Others tried to run downstairs and pushed and shoved each other in an effort to go first. Babies, frightened by the noise, wailed. Young children, not knowing exactly what had happened but afraid of the stampeding adults clung to their mothers. Pale adolescents backed into corners. Men scavenged the rooms for potential weapons.

"What do you mean?" Keith cried.

"I woke up spontaneously and I had this funny gut feeling. I opened the window and this arrow comes flying at me. I panicked. I guess it wasn't a good idea to run out screaming." Rina said.

"Probably not. But you had good reason to." Tristan reassured her.

"This is bad. And so close to the base too." Keith muttered. He shouted above the screams, "STOP! QUIET! Everyone, please calm down. You'll draw attention to the inn. Now I want you to sneak out using the back door of inn. _Do not_ grab your belongings and _do not_ try to hide. Grab your herrks and ride into the forest. Be as inconspicuous as possible. Go!"

Everybody murmured to amongst themselves and then left in haste. Keith turned to Tristan, Rina, and Phil. "Tristan," he beckoned. "Go as silently as you can to the town hall and ring the bell hung in the courtyard. Leave for the base immediately." Tristan nodded and left.

Keith turned to Rina and Phil, "Rina, take Elmer and head to the base. It's in the mountains. Follow the trail behind the inn that says "Riff trail". When you get to a big rock the shape of a chicken's head turn left and walk until you reach a cliff face. Walk down the mountain until you see a mess of vines. Find your way up the cliff and walk directly east from the mess of vines. When you hit two straight trees, walk directly up the mountain until you hit a wall. Don't forget Elmer. I can't stress how important that is. Phil, go with her and keep her safe. Gather your most important possessions and go, now."

Keith turned away from them. Phil turned to Rina and said, "Go get your stuff. I meet you here as soon as possible." He escorted her to her room and then left. Rina grabbed her carpet bag and emptied its contents onto her bed. She dashed about her room, grabbing this and that. She threw Keith's medallion into the carpet bag and covered it with one of her dresses.

Phil appeared at her entryway. He had a small knapsack slung over his shoulder. "Come." He beckoned. Rina closed her carpet bag and snatched it up. She rushed out of the room.

"Let's go." Phil whispered. He was on one of the bay herrks. Rina was beside him, riding Elmer. Elmer pranced nervously, but stayed silent. The bay herrk observed his surroundings calmly. Kirby had hooked his claws to the mane of the bay herrk and had fallen asleep.

Phil and Rina stole silently into the grove of trees behind the inn. Right away, they noticed a sign labeled "Riff". However, it looked worn down and unused. Beside it, slightly concealed was a trail through the undergrowth. It didn't look as if it was used often, but it was clearly used. They headed down the trail.

After a couple steps, Elmer stepped on and broke a twig. A few more steps and the bay herrk trampled a pile of crunching leaves. Phil stopped the herrks and tied rags to their hooves. This time, as they started once again, the noises could barely be heard.

At daybreak, Phil stopped the exhausted herrks under a leafy tree. They arranged the fronds so that they concealed the humans and part of the herrks. Then, they secured the herrks and covered themselves with fronds. They were instantly asleep.

They were up at dusk, refreshed and ready to travel. As she nibbled on some dried berries found in Phil's pack, Rina said, "I wish Keith could give us more exact directions, like distances."

"Don't worry," Phil assured her. "Keith said it was in the mountains and we're practically right next to them. Besides, we've a guide."

Rina looked up. "A guide."

"Yup."

"Who?"

"This lovely fellow here." Phil slapped the rump of the bay herrk laying down beside him. The herrk eyed him reproachfully.

"Him?" Rina was doubtful.

"Yes, him. I've been watching him. I'm sure he's gone down this road before. He seems to know the surroundings well."

"Well, OK. I just don't completely trust a herrk."

"Do you trust Elmer?"

"With my life!"

"Than the bay is no different. Don't worry."

"Well, alright."

About mid morning, the trail turned ragged and uneven. Massive landslides had effected the trail, even turning some places into cliffs. During a particularly rocky and narrow section, when one side of the trail was unstable soil, Phil and Rina dismounted and led the herrks up the trail on foot.

Suddenly, Rina stumbled and fell on her side, onto the unstable portion of the trail. Immediately, the rocks began to roll down the hill. Phil reached down and tried to grab her hand, but the rocks underneath him crumbled and he too slid down the mountain. Frantic, the herrks galloped after their masters as the rock slide carried them farther and farther from the trail.

Phil woke up to find his head aching. Rina besides him was stirring. Besides minor bruises, they were not seriously hurt from the landslide. The herrks, who had followed their masters, were standing nearby.

The miniature rockslide had deposited them in a clearing. On one side was a large cliff face. The area looked undisturbed for years.

"Where are we?" Rina asked when she was fully awake.

"I have no clue. I don't see any trail or chicken shaped rock either." Phil replied. "That's alright though, we'll just head down the mountain and . . ."

Rina had held up a finger for silence. "What's this?" she said. She walked over to the cliff face and traced a groove in the rock. She pulled vines growing from the cliff face out of the way to expose a deep cut that formed a doorway like rectangle on the cliff.

"I bet this is some sort of entry way." Phil mused, coming to stand beside her.

"But Keith mentioned a wall, not a cliff.' Rina contradicted.

"We might as well check it out anyway. It'll possibly take us days to find the trail again if we can and an extra few hours here won't hurt."

"Do you really think it'll take us hours to open this?"

"First of all we don't know how to open it."

"But I bet the key is hidden somewhere around here. All we have to do is look."

Phil and Rina dismounted and searched their surroundings. Half an hour later, they did not find any trace of a key of any kind. They had given up and was about to move on when Rina called. "Try this." She squatted beside a large rock. Phil walked over to her. "There's a freaky-looking shape here."

On the back of the rock was a round freeform shape carved directly onto the rock face and about ¼ of an inch in hight.

"I bet that's how we get in." Phil said. "But what do we do with it."

"Maybe this rock moves." Rina sugguested. Phil tried to heave the rock, but it wouldn't budge. "Let me try." Rina said. She too failed to move the stone.

"Does it turn?" asked Phil.

Rina pushed it. "Nope."

"Then I don't know what it does."

Rina said, "Maybe it needs a key of some kind?"

"Like what? What do we have that's special?"

Phil and Rina were quiet for a moment. "The medallion!" They shouted at the same time.

"Do you still have it with you?" Phil asked Rina.

"Of course!" She exclaimed. She opened her pack and pulled it out from a hidden pocket. "Here it is." She held up gold medallion.

"Try to put it in the shape?" Phil instructed.

"Alright."

"It's a perfect fit!" She exclaimed a minute later. She slipped the back of the medallion into the small hole. It fit perfectly. She turned the medallion clockwise. She heard a click and a then a rumble. The vines over by the hidden entrance rattled.

Removing the medallion, she tucked it back into her pack and joined Phil who was investigating the hidden entrance. The door had slightly shifted inwards for about an inch. It revealed no entryway.

"Let's try pushing it." Phil said. With their combined forces, they shoved the stone door inwards as far as it would go. It creaked and groaned as if it had not been moved in years. The cliff face had been carved out. It was only about two feet thick. To one side of the entrance was a hollowed out section about one square meter large. Rina and Phil shoved the herrks into the cramped space and stepped out of the doorway and in with the herrks. They placed their hands behind the giant rock door and pulled it towards the entry leading outside. The door only needed a little push and it slid by itself back into position. Both humans and herrks were engulfed in total darkness.

Phil fumbled around in the darkness. Suddenly, there was a loud cry. Phil muttered, "Sorry Kirby. Didn't see you there." Kirby made a low noise and was silent. Rina started to walk around, and then tripped. She felt the ground for the cause of her clumsiness. She found a heap of long, dry, rough sticks. She shoved one in Phil's outstretched hands. He lit the torch. The light revealed the room. With the door gone, the entrance to a tunnel was revealed. It has large enough for two to walk side by side, but too small to ride in pairs. The ceiling was high so that a man could stand, but not ride. The tunnel walls dissolved into darkness and it was impossible to see more than a couple steps. The air was musty and dry. The heat made the dirt ground extremely dry.

Rina and Phil set off one after the other, leading the herrks behind them. Before long, they reached a dead end.

"Would someone really go through the trouble of carving a hidden doorway and keyhole just to dig out a tunnel?" Rina said.

"They might." Phil said, distractedly. "IF THEY WANTED TO CONTINUE THE TUNNEL!" He added, excitedly. "Look! There's a carving that matches your medallion. "Try it."

Rina did not need further urging. She inserted the medallion into the depression and turned it. Once again, the door rumbled and swung partly outward, leaving a gap three feet tall. Phil, Rina, and, after much ado, the herrks, managed to squeeze under. Phil pushed the door back into place.

They found themselves part of a long tunnel. On one end was flickering light. Phil and Rina led the herrks cautiously towards the light. Suddenly, they were engulfed by a large brightly lit chamber. Just as they entered the chamber, they were besieged my attackers. A dozen armed men surrounded them and held knives to their throats.

"State your names and business." One of the attackers ordered.

Phil said, "Phillip and Rina. Sent here by Keith."

"I see." The man said, "and is this Elmer with you?"

"Yup." Said Rina. "He's that herrk." She pointed to Elmer.

"I see." The man nodded to some of his men. The ones who were not preoccupied with threatening knives walked over to Elmer. They checked his teeth, coat, and brought out a strange device. They attached some of the suction cups to Elmer, looked at the machine, and nodded.

"Retreat." The man ordered. He released Rina and Phil and put away his knife. "That is the real Elmer." He bowed, "I'm sorry for the discomfort I have caused you, but we must eliminate all outsiders and surprise attacking is easier if the enemy really has come."

"I understand." Rina said. "But has the enemy ever come."

"Yes, actually. This surprise attack might have saved the base for all we know. We do it even if we're sure we know the person coming. Keith keeps saying he'll have a heart attack one day." The man replied. "I'm Sander, by the way."

"This is Phil and I'm-"

"Rina the princess we've been trying to save. It's nice to know you've turned out to be a worthy ruler. I'd hate to go through all this and then be stuck with some air-headed girl who giggles every five seconds and doesn't know the first thing about politics."

Rina blushed. "Well I'm not really that good and I don't know the first thing about ruling. I just did what Keith told me to do."

"That's what you're here to learn. Proceed. Everyone will be elated see you. They've been expecting you for quite a while. It's nice to have some solid proof to back up your plans. It's disheartening to risk your life for a girl you've never met or aren't even sure exists."

"Wow. I didn't know people cared so much."

"Well if it's you or Nargul, the choice is pretty obvious."

"If you say so."

Rina and Phil set off again. The tunnel was rocky, rugged, and had sharp turns and sudden changes in elevation. The tunnel seemed endless. Suddenly, they rounded a corner and a glaring white light temporarily blinded them. As they recovered, they stepped out of the tunnel and into the light. The sight they saw astounded them.


	15. Base

The base was completely different than Rina had expected it to be. In front of her was wide oval courtyard, as large as the chamber of cracks she had crossed earlier on her journey. It was open to the sky through a long wide crack that had been drilled into the ceiling of the cavern. The sky could be seen through it, and it was large enough to provide sufficient light to flood the courtyard and allowed the different elements entrance, just as it would have been if the courtyard had been outdoors. Different grasses and low shrubs were even growing in the center of the courtyard. Lining the walls of the courtyard were dark pockets. At one end of the oval courtyard was a wide passageway.

As Rina and Phil absorbed their surroundings, a girl shyly walked up to them. She was dressed in a light colored dress with her hair in long braids. She was slender, tall, and delicate-looking. Apart from having a lighter skin tone, she showed no negative side-effect from living in the base.

"Hi." She said quietly. "I'm Genoa. I was assigned to give you a tour of the base."

"Hi", Rina said. "I'm Rina and this is Phil."

"Hello." Said Phil.

An awkward silence followed as the girl just stared at the ground.

"Um" Genoa said nervously. "Why don't I show you the . . .uh . . . mess hall."

"Well, actually. I was wondering if we could drop off the traveling packs and get the herrks situated somewhere." Rina suggested.

"Of course!" Genoa said, alarmed. "Your rooms are right here. We can go now."

"Well, um. The herrks are tired and they probably can't enter the rooms."

"Oh yeah. We can go to the stables first if you want."

"That'd be great."

"Sure. Follow me." Genoa slaughtered nervously off. Rina and Phil exchanged glances and headed off. They caught up with Genoa half way across the courtyard.

"So, um." Rina said, "Where's the stables?"

"They're just past the tunnel." Genoa replied, less nervous. They headed into the wide passageway Rina had seen earlier. It was relatively short, and, a short while later, they stopped besides wooden double doors.

"This is the side entrance to the stables." Genoa explained. "Monty, the stable master, gets supplies shipped in this way." She threw open the doors and walked in.

"Are you sure it's ok, Genoa." Rina asked.

"Of course. Monty doesn't care what entrance you take. And call me Gena." Gena replied.

"Ok, Gena." Rina said.

Gena smiled. "Here we are."

The stable was huge. Right in front of the door was a rectangular patch of dirt. Shelves built at the far end were stocked with ridding tack, brushes, blankets, and medical supplies. Some barrels were wedged in the corner. Lining the walls were piles after pile of hay, straw, and feed with pitchforks sticking out of them at various places.

After a moment, Gena said, "Let's lead herrks to their stables. She led Rina, Phil, and the herrks to a passage to their right. Down the passage were rows and rows of different sized stalls. Gena stopped at two empty, average sized stalls beside each other. "Monty reserved these for your herrks." She watched as Rina and Phil led their herrks into the stalls and settled them. "They'll have the best care, here. Monty and his stable boys are great with herrks."

"Well," Phil said, after they locked the herrks in, "What do we do now?"

"How about. . . What's that!" Gena screamed. A green bird-like creature, afraid of abandonment, shot off of the herrks where it had been hiding and flapped clumsily to Phil.

"Kirby?" Phil held up his ruffled dragonet. "He's a dragonet."

"Oh, just a dragonet." Gena said, calming down.

"Yeah. He was sleeping on the herrk and now I'll carry him until I get him situated somewhere." Phil replied.

"We could, uh. . ." Gena said, starting to become nervous again.

"Why don't we get rid of the bags?" Rina suggested.

"Yes! Yes. We can do that." Gena jumped at the idea.

Leaving the stable, she led them back down the passage to the courtyard they saw earlier. She stopped at the entrance.

"This is our housing compartment, where most of the residents reside. Our craft makers also reside and hold shops here. This is sort of our mini village. The dark depressions in the walls are chambers. The elevated ones are mostly houses. The ones down low are shops. The houses can be reached by stairways. It's kind of like a huge apartment complex."

Gena turned and walked through a dark doorway to her left, everyone else trailing her. She talked as she walked up stone stair steps:

"These stairs were cut out to access the houses. They're really narrow. We have main ones that are wider but these are closer to your rooms. Ah. Here we are."

The stairs led to a room brightly lit with oil lamps. From the room branched several crooked hallways. Above the hallways were name plates displaying the names of the hallway as if it was a street. She turned down a hallway marked "Limestone".

"This is our guest ward. When this giant hollow inside the mountain was adopted as the base, the founders chose this as the housing compartment because there were multiple chambers around the cliffs, sort of like air pockets. They excavated the chambers, linking several chambers into a house and connected several houses by 'streets'. The crafters shaped many of the chambers into suitable living spaces, often creating closets, windows, and even bathrooms, though the plumbing took awhile because of the rock. Well, here are your rooms." Gena pointed to a pair of twin rooms side by side. Rina entered hers. It was a rock chamber shaped into a bedroom. A cot and a small desk were on one side and a small dresser was on the other. A quilt hung on the wall was the only decoration. Rina dropped her packs beside the door and walked to the window. She pushed open the wooden window. Sunlight flooded the room. Rina fingered the windowsill. It was two feet deep and perfectly square.

Gena shifted uncomfortably at her door. Rina gestured for her to come in. "This window artificially created. Almost none of the chambers had natural windows. The ones that did had to be reshaped so shutters would fit properly." Gena fumbled with her pocket. She laid two keys on the windowsill. "Here are the keys to your rooms. The plain bronze is yours. The one with the pointy edges is Phil's. You don't have to worry about the window. No one can scale that rock."

"Thanks," Rina said, placing the keys in her pocket.

A silence followed. "There's an oil lamp if you need one." Gena said nervously, pointing to an oil lamp on the desk. "There's some extra oil in the closet." She added, trying to stop the silence.

Suddenly, Phil appeared at the door and knocked.

"Where's Kirby?" Rina asked him.

"Snoring in my room. He sleeps more than I do!" Phil replied.

"So. . .Maybe I should let you rest off your journey. Or are you hungry? There's uh. . I mean, I can uh. . ." Gena said, flustered.

"Maybe we can explore the other compartments. There are more, right?" Phil inquired.

"Yes, there are. We can go now, or . . ."

"Now's fine." Rina assured her.

"Ok then. Let's go this way." Gena jumped up and headed out the door. Phil and Rina followed.

At the bottom of the narrow stone stairs, they spotted Gena talking to a small boy of about 6.

"Hi" She said when they reached her. "This is my little brother Max."

"Hi" Rina and Phil chorused.

"Hiya" The boy said boldly. "Wanna see my new pet?" He held up a yellow ball the size of his palm. "Lookie! Lookie!" He said, bouncing energetically.

"Max," Gena scolded. "Don't bounce like that. You'll give the poor thing a headache."

Max pouted, but stopped bouncing. "Mizer Kadarth gave 'im to me an' momma said I could keep 'im." Max grabbed the sleeping dragonet roughly by his neck and shoved him in front of Rina's face. "Look!"

"Uh. . .He's very cute, Max." Rina said, pushing the dragonet away from her face.

"Cute?" Max pouted, "He's not cute. He's big an' strong an' he'll bite your head off!"

"Of course he is." Phil assured him.

"Yeah! An' if you don't stay away from 'im, he'll bite your head off too!" Max shouted.

"Uh. . ." Phil stammered, unsure of how to respond to Max's latest remark.

"Why don't you go to mother and get her to feed him, Max." Gena cut in.

"Don't wanna." Max said crossing his arms defiantly.

"Ah, but you don't want him to starve, now do you? He looks hungry to me."

"But—"

"He'll starve if you don't go now. Go, Max, go!"

Max skittered off. Phil whispered in Rina's ear, "Poor dragonet. That kid's going to kill it within a week!" Rina giggled, and then muffled her laugher as Gena turned to them.

"I'm sorry about my brother. He's a bit pestiferous." Gena apologized.

"No problem." Said Phil and Rina.

"Who's Kadarth?" Rina asked.

"He's the mystical beast master. I don't know what he was thinking, giving Max a dragonet. Good thing that dragonnet's a mellow yellow, if he landed an aggressive one; he'll be scratched and crying by the time the day's over." Gena answered.

"I'm sure he can't be that bad." Rina said.

"Oh yes he can. He's quite rough with his pets and the other kids, but he cries quite easily. He has gotten everything he wanted for too long. He throws tantrums."

"Poor kid," Said Phil. "Or should I say poor Gena."

Gena giggled and then said, "Let's not stand here all day. Come on. You've only seen a third of the base. The other compartments are much more interesting."

"This is the middle and largest section of the base. It's where the men train for battle, where the mystical beasts are held, and stores most of the supplies need to run the base. The section is divided into two parts. The beasts live on the right, the men, on the left." Gena narrated.

The compartment was far larger than the housing unit. The courtyard was brightly lit by a large round hole at the top of the ceiling. On left, there were many armed men fighting each other with blunt weapons. To the far northwest (and that _is _to the left, right?) a group of youths in their teens were sparring with wooden swords while a bulky man yelled at them. The youths seem to cower in fear.

In the courtyard to the right was an assortment of mystical beast. Stable hands were exercising herrks. Ten young youths were grouped together. They held the halter to ten striped herrks. A middle aged woman and a graying striped herrk stood lecturing before them. About two dozen dragons roamed the field. Beside them was always a man or woman. They were of all different colors. However, there was not a black or red one in sight. Close by the dragons were a cluster of spiny, cat like creatures that Rina had never seem until now. They too were accompanied by humans. The cat-like creatures would prowl back and forth and, once in a while, one would rear and the long spines on its back stood up like a pincushion.

Two large iron doors and a huge hole lined the wall of the beast section while three smaller wooden gates were on the men's side of the courtyard.

Gena continued, "The beast and men do not mind sharing the courtyard. Of course the noise is a bit louder so concentrating is harder, but you learn to get use to it and besides, it teaches you to focus on your task. The mess hall is connected to the men's section. Er. . . do you want to go get food or see the compartment?" Gena asked.

Phil and Rina looked at each other. "Why don't we see the men's section, go to the mess hall, and then check out the beasts?" Rina offered.

"Sure," Said Gena. She led the way to the left. She stopped by a large wooden door. "This is where the soldiers live." She explained. "They train out here and the ones with wives live over in the housing compartment and the ones who are single live in the rooms behind this door behind me. The door to the storage room for their weapons is also behind this door." Gena walked on. She stopped a respectable distance away from the group of youths Rina had noticed earlier.

"These are the next generation of soldiers. The base is kind of small so the youths

travel in groups. They rotate from horsemanship, unarmed combat, weaponry, and academics. This group is in weaponry. They fight with nearly every kind of weapon invented. Right now they're using practice swords. I don't want to get too close because their training master is really harsh and I don't want to break their concentration. Ouch!" She winced as a young boy tripped and fell. The training master was immediately towering over the fallen youth and he cowered. "Poor boy. The training master hates clumsiness."

Gena watched the group practice for another minute and then led Rina and Phil around the group to a large wooden door. "This is the mess hall." She said, fling open the doors. Inside was a room with row after row of wooden tables and benches. Along the side were a couple of women in while stained aprons cooking. In front of them, dividing the kitchen with the tables was a long counter. Since it was the middle of the afternoon, the mess hall was empty save a few people quietly eating.

"Are you hungry?" Gena asked.

Rina and Phil nodded.

"Then let's get food." Gena said. She led them one end of the counter. She handed them trays from a large stack. From a pile next to the trays, she took plates. "It's the middle of the afternoon but the cooks usually have leftovers from lunch. It's not hot, though."

"That's alright," Phil assured her.

Gena placed her tray on the counter. Phil and Rina followed her example. She slid her tray over to where a couple of cloth-covered baskets were lay. She lifted the cloth covering of the first large wicker basket. It was mostly empty, but a few broken rolls of bread lay at the bottom. She scooped up two, placed it on her plate, and moved it to the next covered baskets. Reaching under the cloth, she pulled out a wedge of cheese. Setting it next to the bread, she picked up her tray and carried it over to where a woman dressed in a white apron stood cooking.

"Hi, Solana. Do you have anything left over from breakfast besides oatmeal?" Gena asked.

"Hello, Gena. I'm pretty sure I put away some ham." Solana reached over and took down a large covered patter from a shelf above her. She uncovered it to reveal several ham slices. "Ah ha!" She held them out to Gena and her friends. "Help yourself."

Gena speared a slab of ham onto her plate. She waited until Rina and Phil did the same. "Thanks, Solana." She said.

"No problem, Gena." Solana replied. Solana covered the platter, placed it in it original spot and returned to her cooking.

"Alright, where should we sit?" Gena asked.

"How about—is that who I think it is?" Phil exclaimed.

"Who?" Rina asked. Her eyes followed Phil's finger and settled on a small, hunched, black-haired boy sitting by himself. "Is that Terrance?"

"I think so." Phil replied.

"Do you want to sit with him?" Rina suggested. Gena and Phil shrugged.

"Why not."

Terrance had been quietly eating his meal when a voice interrupted his thoughts. He looked up. Rina, Phil, and another girl he had seen walking around the base once or twice. "Terrance," Rina repeated, "do you mind if we sit here?"

"Huh? Uh. . . Sure." Terrance stammered.

Rina and the other girl slid into the bench across from him and Phil sat beside him.

"Terrance, this is Gena. Gena, this is Terrance." Rina announced. Gena smiled, but Terrance gave her a brief nod before returning to his food. For a few minutes, there was no sound save the clicking of utensils scraping against the plate and chomping of food. Then Rina broke the silence.

"So Terrance. What happened ever since we left?"

"Well." Terrance mused, "Father and I remained at the house of a couple of days. We told the neighbors we were visiting a village where my uncle owned a mill and that Tristan had gone ahead. They seemed to believe our story and a few days later, father and I packed up the two herrks, food, and clothing and left opposite of the way you left." Here Terrance paused to cut a slice of cheese, pop it into his mouth, and swallow. He continued,

"We were traveling in circles, once in a while stopping at a village. Father would always meet up with some important looking men and they would stay up all night talking. I was never allowed in. Father said I was too young. I'm always too young. I'm sure he would have let Tristan into the meetings." Terrance paused, as if reflecting then continued.

"After a couple of stops, father and I stopped here. He left me here, saying that he was going to go off and meet some other men and would be here in time."

"In time for what?" Phil asked.

"I dunno. He never tells me anything." Terrance answered bitterly. "He just dropped me off here and left."

"How long have you been here?" Rina asked.

"Since yesterday."

"I see." Silence followed the conversation. Rina, Phil, and Gena finished their meal. As they got up, Rina noticed the desperate look on Terrance's face.

"Why don't you come along with us, Terrance. I'm sure it beats sitting here alone." Rina offered.

"Are you sure? Is it alright?" He said hopefully.

"No, it's ok. We'll be glad to have you." Phil and Gena answered.

"Alright then," Terrance said, his face lighting up. He stood up and picked up his tray. He followed as Gena led Rina and Phil to one end of the counter. She handed her tray to a lady standing by a large basin. Terrance, Rina, and Phil did the same.

"Do you want to see the mystical creatures now?" She asked.

"Why not." Rina answered, shrugging. The others nodded.

Gena led the way out of the mess hall and onto the beast side of the courtyard. She led them to a group of herrks nearest to them. These herrks were all stripped, young herrks. Each had a teenage boy or girl dressed in a green and yellow tunic standing beside them, holding a leather halter laced with steel with strange markings in it. The herrks and their trainers had gathered around a short woman with slightly graying hair who was hold a rope halter to an old herrk who was more gray than strawberry roan. The halter she was holding, however, had no steel or mysterious markings. She was speaking and gesturing with her hands. After a few minutes, she stopped talking and turned to her herrk. She spoke to it and it glowed a bright reddish white. The lady pointed to a pile of rocks in front of her and suddenly, the rocks glowed a bright, tainted white and rose. They climbed several meters above the ground and hovered there. After a minute or so, the lady spoke once again to the gray herrk. The herrk flickered its ear as if it was listening and then focused its attention on the levitating rocks. The rocks glowed brighter and brighter until is shinned as bright as a lamp. The lady commanded the attention of her students and began lecturing; once in a while pointing at the hovering rocks the herrk had so effortlessly levitated. She ended her lecture and the herrk lowered the now dull gray rocks back to earth. Afterwards, the students scattered with their herrks to practice while the lady and the gray herrk supervised.

"That's one of our magic scientists, Lora." Gena explained. "She specializes in engineering mystical beasts, and trains the striped herrks in her free time. She's one of our more brilliant scientists. She teamed up with the scientist in charge of breeding to create a whole new species."

"Really?" Rina gasped.

Gena nodded proudly. "Hard to believe, isn't it?"

"Did she create it out of thin air or just genetically enhanced an existing species?" Phil inquired.

"I think she combined the genes of traits of several different species and added them to the DNA of another animal."

"Wow. I didn't know it was possible."

"Neither did most of us, until Lora had bred several generations of them to prove they were real, existing animals. Actually, there in the barn right now. Want to see them?"

"Of course." Rina, Phil, and Terrance replied eagerly.

"Follow me then."

Gena led the party through one of the huge iron doors in the wall of the beast side of the courtyard. This doorway opened to a long chamber connecting passageways large enough for a herd of herrks to gallop through. Many people crowded the chamber, most wearing civilian clothes. Gena led the party down a short passage which opened up to yet another chamber. This one was round and lit with oil lamps and torches. A desk with papers littered on it rested to the side of the door. Many metal cages the size of cat carriers were stacked against the walls. They surprisingly had simple locks, one that just required you to lift a bar. The cages were empty except for a glimmer of paleness floating behind the bars. Two ceramic dishes were also placed inside of each cage.

"Here is where Lora keeps the creatures she created, the hokkaidos." Gena said.

"Do you think we could take a closer look?" Phil asked.

"Go ahead. This isn't Lora's private office. It's more like the stable for the creatures. The hokkaidos are fairly new and these are the only one existing."

Rina, Phil, and Terrance edged closer to the cages. The creatures inside resembled jellyfishes, except for the fact that they were floating in the air, had a lengthened and flattened body, only had five thick tentacles dangling from their bodies, and had two black, round eyes and a small mouth. They semitransparent; some were pinkish, others had a brown tinge, but most were a translucent white.

"Wow," Rina said, "How do you get such a creature?"

"I believe Lora tinkered with the DNA of the jellyfish, removed the poison, forced it to breath oxygen, and gave it the ability to float on air. She gave it eyes and a mouth, and added octopus genes so the tentacles can hold items and are stronger. She even added the genes of teleportation of the dragonets to the hokkaidos. They're only able to teleport short distances, though."

"What does the breeding scientist have to do with this?"

"He helped Lora with the selective breeding and discovering the right foods and environment for raising the hokkaidos." Gena explained.

"What exactly is the use of these hokkaidos. I'm sure the authorities fund this project for more than science." Phil asked.

"Naturally, there's a gain. The hokkaidos are mobile, easy to care for, and almost invisible. They can carry messages back and forth between officers with their tentacles' suction cups and their ability to teleport. Nice way to get information back and forth during a secret spy mission or something. Of course the hokkaidos still have flaws. Despite Lora's best efforts, they're still not completely invisible. They randomly emit high pitched screeching and will refuse to stop for minutes. That's enough to show the enemy your location. They're also extremely stupid, but they are creatures of habit. They can deliver a message to someone provide that they've been properly introduced. However, they are easily fooled by an imposter. They need classes, too. You must teach them who is who and review because they have terrible long term memory."

"Can't you just use the dragonets for delivering messages? They're smarter, teleport farther, and don't randomly emit sounds."

"I guess, but dragonets require bonding, are more obvious, and require more care, thus requiring more money to raise." Gena answered.

"I see." Rina said. Silence followed as the party continued to gaze at the hokkaidos."

"Have you seen the kyushus?" Gena asked.

"Kyushus?"

"Don't you remember, Rina? They're the spiked creatures that you saw outside." Phil said. He turned to Gena, "I thought they only lived in the south."

"It's Lora again. She tinkered a bit with their DNA and volia, a northern cousin of the tropical kyushus." Gena answered. "Would you like to see them?"

"Of course," Rina said, "I've never seen one before."

Gena led the way out of the chamber with the iron cages with Rina at her heels. Terrance, fascinated by the creatures, continued to stare at them. When he didn't budge, Phil seized his shirt collar and dragged him from the room.

Gena led the party down a small short passageway and back into the large, brightly lit chamber they had arrived in when they first entered the double door of the beast side of the courtyard. She turned and walked to the rear of the chamber where a section of the wall seemed be missing. On the other side of the wall was a long hallway, as large and bright as the chamber, but much longer. The missing segment of the wall seemed to be chopped off the join the two chambers.

Gena, with Phil, Terrance, Rina trailing behind her, stepped across the faint line on the ground that was all that remained of a wall and into the other hallway. This hallway contained a decent amount of people, although not as much as the other chamber. Gena walked straight down the hallway, ignoring all the doors and passageways until she reached one near the end. She turned right and started to walk down another hall, but Rina cried out, "Gena! Wait!"

Gena turned around, "What's wrong?"

"What's that up there?" Rina asked, pointing to a bright wall of light down the larger hallway.

"That's the door leading into the crater." Gena replied.

"Crater?"

"Yup." Gena nodded. "It's one of our daily sources of sunlight. The livestock gaze there. The children play there. And best of all, it's completely hidden."

Rina looked impressed. "Can I see it?"

"Of course.' Gena replied. She led the party down the hallway towards the light Rina had seen.

Gena stepped out and aside of the large doorway. Rina, Terrance, and Phil stumbled out behind. The door led to a worn path that branched out on several directions. On either side of the paths were fenced fields, each containing different creatures: herrks in one, livestock in another, dragons lounging in yet another. The pond at one end of the crater served as a drinking trough for beasts and contained water for washing for the women. Children scampered underfoot. The edge of the crater lined a tall, ivy besieged wooden wall, tall enough to keep people from peeking in or attempting to scale it, but was just shy of the treetops so that the wall was not visible from far away.

One of the women washing clothes waved Gena over. She led the group to the woman. She introduced the woman to them as her mother.

"Gena, dear," the women said, "I know you're out with your friend but your father will be home soon and I need to start dinner. Will you finish these clothes?"

Gena looked as if she was about to protest, then sighed. "Yes, mother."

"Thanks, dear." The woman said, patting Gena fondly. The woman turned to Phil, Terrance and Rina. "You two must come over for dinner some time."

"Of course." Phil replied.

The women smiled at them then left.

Gena turned to Rina and Phil. "You can go ahead. I'll finish up here and join you later."

"Are you sure?" Rina asked.

"Definitely." Gena replied. "It'll only take a minute. I'll catch up."

"Well, if you're sure." Rina answered uncertainly.

When Gena turned her back to them, Rina, Terrance, and Phil wandered back to the large door and back inside the hallway. Quickly, they found the hallway Gena had started to walk down and followed the trail to a fork. One fork led down yet another hallway. Another led to a large open chamber with metal and glass cages.

When Rina hesitated at the fork, Terrance spoke up. "I think the chamber is where the kyushus are. I saw them once while wandering."

When the group walked into the chamber, they discovered that Terrance was correct; the kyushus were indeed stored there. Inside was a large reinforced glass cage. The cage allowed a considerable amount of open, bare dirt with light shinning in from above. Small plants and potholes littered the cage and small oval openings lined the walls. The glass was obviously scratched and dirty with pock marks all over the glass.

Most interesting, however, were the creatures who roamed the cage. They seemed to be a bizarre experiment gone wrong. They were cat-sized, and behaved like cats; they stalked each other and often arched up. Their fur, however, was short and laced with long, sturdy quills, much thicker than a porcupine's. The quills on their backside were especially thick and long, giving them the appearance of a peacock gone wrong. Most of the kyushus were gray in color, with black or brown quills.

"Those are kyushus." A voice behind the group announced. The three flinched visibly. They turned around. A middle aged lady sat at a paper littered desk. She got up and walked up beside them. "There're extremely bad tempered. A pain to raise, but good in war."

Seeing the confused faces of Rina and Terrance, the lady went on, "They can shoot the quills on their backside, with a range of up to eight feet. Their nasty temper causes them to shoot at anything that comes near. Nasty surprise for your enemies, the quills work the same as arrows. Of course we have some control over the animals; we have trainers who work with them. The animals tolerate human authority just enough to refrain from running away during a mission."

The lady glanced at the astonished faces of Rina, Phil, and Terrance. "What . . .Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Lora, head engineer of magical beasts."

"Nice to meet you, Lora." Phil shook her hand. "I'm Phil, this is Rina, and this is Terrance."

"Hi, Lora." Rina and Terrance chimed.

"So Lora, did you really create these?" Rina asked.

"Well I wouldn't say create," Lora replied with an air of modesty, "I only improved their design to fit our purposes."

"Wow."

"They're so cool!" Terrance said, trying to crane his head over the glass of the cage. Phil lifted him from the glass and held him just below the top of the cage.

"If you think these are cool, then you haven't seen the dragons." Lora said.

"Dragons!" Terrance breathed. "Real dragons!"

"Haven't you seen them?"

"Well, yeah. But I didn't think I was allowed near them."

"You aren't. It's dangerous." Lora said. When Terrance's face fell, Lora offered, "Of course it's perfectly safe if an authority figure leads you there, such as me."

Terrance's face lit up. "Will you really?"

"Sure." Lora said. "Come along." Lora led the group down a wide, crowded hallway and out a set of tall metal doors. Once back in the large courtyard, Lora headed straight for the dragons with the party at her heels. When she reached the dragons, a man from the middle of the group of beast strolled up to meet her.

Lora introduced the man, "Kids, this is Kadarth, chief of our dragon's wing. Kadarth, this is Rina, Phil, and Terrance."

Kadarth was a tall, tan, muscular man well into his fifties. He wore simple, stained clothes with large boots. The only thing that signified his rank was a pin on his shirt. Kadarth had a protective yet friendly look to him. He shook each of their hands with his own rough calloused hand.

"So," Kadarth said, "Here to see the dragons?"

Terrance nodded furiously. Kadarth grinned and beckoned from them to follow him as he led the group to the dragons, pointing out the names of the dragons and their trainers as he passed. Most of the trainers were in their twenties and early thirties, the youngest was 18.

"These dragons all seem fully matured." Phil observed aloud.

"Yes." Kadarth replied. "The dragons are given basic training as adolescents, but most of the military training comes when they are almost fully grown to young adults."

"Are the dragons incapable of doing anything in their early years?"

"No, it's the trainers. You see. The trainers we take in to care for the baby dragons are from 8 to late teens. Young children are unable to partake in such things."

"Why not just choose older children?"

"The life span of dragons can be as long as fifty years. If we chose people in their twenties, we would have aged trainers and trainers must be young and fit. Plus it takes dragons about 10 years to fully mature and it's a waste to buy them equipment just so they can grow out of it anyway so it works out pretty well."

"I see your point."

"Where are the other dragons, the younger ones? You do have some, right?" Terrance asked.

"Of course we have some. In fact, we have a clutch just laid a few days ago. The younger dragons are probably playing somewhere. They're not allowed in the class yet so they mostly fool around."

"May we see them?" Terrance asked.

"Of course." Kadarth replied, "just as soon as I finish my class."

"Actually," Rina cut in. "It's been awhile since I have had any rest and I was wondering if I could freshen up before dinner. Maybe another time?"

"Sure." Kadarth agreed.

Terrance's face drooped visible. "Maybe you should stay," Phil offered. "After all, you've been here all day."

"If you're sure. . ." Terrance ginned as Rina and Phil walked away.


	16. Lessons

"Phil! Rina! Gena!" Terrance shouted as he swerved around tables and chairs in haste. "Guess what?" Terrance ran up to where the group was sitting in the mess hall.

"What?"

"I just talked to Kadarth!" Terrance panted. "He said he will let me study dragons. And if I pass the class, he said he'll let me become a dragon trainer for one of the baby dragon eggs which were just laid!"

"That's great!" The party chorused. "Congratulations."

"Thanks! I've got to go now. Class'll start in a couple of minutes and I'll make a bad impression if I'm late." Terrance waved his goodbye and left in haste.

"Wow. I've never seen him this excited before." Rina remarked after Terrance had left.

"Neither have I." Phil replied. "And for class. He must really be excited about this whole dragon deal."

"Oh, that reminds me. Rina. Phil. You're suppose to have a class in a couple of minutes." Said Gena.

"Really. On what?" Rina asked.

"I honestly have no clue. I was just told to pass the message." Responded Gena.

"Ok, then. Let's put the trays away and head out to the . . ." Rina trailed off.

"Training field." Gena finished.

"Training field." Mused Phil. "That gives a lot away."

"I didn't want to jump to conclusions." Gena shrugged.

"Well anyway. Is the training field you're referring to the one across from where we saw the dragons the other day?" Rina asked.

"Yup."

"Lets go then." Rina stood up and picked up her tray.

"You two know the base well enough by now. I don't think I'll need to lead you." Said Gena. "I've got to go and help mother. I'll see you later and good luck with our lesson."

"Oh well, in that case, bye Gena." Rina said. She poked Phil with her elbow. "Come on!"

After handing their trays to the cooks, Rina and Phil left through the doors uniting the mess hall with the courtyard. As soon as they entered, a tall, muscular man waved them over.

"Sander!" Rina greeted, recognizing him from their earlier meeting.

"Rina. Phil. I'm delighted that you could make it." Sander said. "This is the training master, Hostein." Sander gestured to the equally brawny man standing beside him. Rina identified Hostein to be the harsh training master Gena had pointed out on the tour. "Phil, Hostein will be your teacher. Rina, you'll practice with me. Come with me."

Hostein escorted Phil to an unoccupied corner. Sander led Rina to a different spot across the courtyard. Weapons of all sorts had been out and laid neatly out of the way. When Rina had absorbed her new surroundings, Sander said, "This will be our provisional classroom. You will meet me here each and every day at the exact same time. Here we will study unarmed combat as well as an assortment of weapons and their uses. A guest or military leader might join us sometimes for special lessons including stealth, military strategy and tactics, and the art of the knife. Occasionally, we will study horsemanship, but most equestrian skills will be covered by your mystical creatures tutor.

"Well, if you have no questions, let's begin. Do you see that track?" Sander pointed at a cement road that circled the entire courtyard. Rina nodded. "Give me three."

"Three?" Rina asked perplexed.

"Laps." Replied Sander.

"You want me to run three laps!" Rina said, astonished. "But I'm not in shape."

"I know that." Answered Sander, undaunted. "That's why I'm making you run three laps; so you'll get in shape. It takes endurance to train weaponry."

Sander laughed at Rina's aghast face and gently steered her to the track. "Go. I'll be waiting."

"Aww." Rina whinned as she set off.

Fifteen minutes later, Sander called Rina to a stop. "That's enough warm up for today." He said.

"What am I learning next?"

"Swordsmanship," Sander responded as he tossed her a wooden sword.

"For wood, this thing is heavy!" Rina remarked.

"It's got weights infused in it so it'll feel like the real thing." Answered Sander.

"Clever."

"Thanks. I thought of it." Sander grinned. "Now for basic cuts and blocks. . ."

Half an hour later, Sander stopped the lesson. "Thank you. Finally!" Rina panted gratefully and she handed Sander her sword.

"Gosh Rina. We need to build up your upper body strength." Sander grinned.

"I'm seriously looking forward to weight training." Rina remarked.

"While you rest, I'll call in Jerrold." Said Sander.

"Jerrold! He's here?"

"I take it that you two have met."

Rina nodded.

"He just arrived a couple hours ago and I invited him to teach next lesson."

"On what?"

"Military strategies and tactics. I figured you'd need a break."

"Thanks."

Sander returned to find Rina and Jerrold poring over some maps and diagrams. "How's the lesson?" he asked.

Rina and Jerrold looked up. "Great. The lesson's great." Rina replied.

Jerrold looked at his watch. (I know the story's set in the middle ages, but how else are they suppose to tell time? With a sundial?) "It's time for me to go. I have some highly classified information to deal with. Besides, you need to get started on your next lesson. Unarmed combat, I believe?"

Sander nodded. "My personal favorite."

"Alright. That's all for today. You did a good job, Rina. Go enjoy yourself." Sander praised. He handed her a water bottle and led her to the nearest bench. As he was leaving, Rina spotted Phil. She waved him over. He looked exhausted and sweat was dripping from his hair and face.

"How was your lesson?" Rina inquired as she handed him her water bottle. Gratefully, he chugged down the water and poured some on his head.

Shaking out the water he responded, "Enlightening. Hostein's a great teacher, he really is. He's strict and expects a lot from you, but he's obviously very skilled and willing to pass down his knowledge if only someone is ready to receive it."

"Looks like he works you to death." Rina remarked.

"You have no idea." Phil said. "I think I'm going to go back to my room to rest and eat lunch later. How about you?"

"I'm going to eat now. I have to see Lora in her office in half an hour. I'll see you later."

"Bye."

After lunch, Rina entered the iron double doors of the beast compartment. After wandering down several hallways, she realize she did not know where Lora's office was. When she paused to think, Rina remembered that she had first met Lora in the room with the kyushus. It occurred to her that the messy desk she had seen in the same chamber could be Lora's. Turning the corner, Rina stumbled upon the kyushus's chamber. As she had predicted, Lora was seated at the desk engrossed in paperwork.

As she entered, Lora glanced up. "Rina," Lora greeted. "It's nice to see you."

"It's nice to see you too." Rina replied. "Did you want to see me?"

"Yes, actually. I've been assigned to tutor you."

"Really? In what?" Rina asked, pleased and flattered that she was to receive lessons from the head scientist.

"Mystical creatures care, handling, and use in war. And of course, lessons in training your striped herrk." Responded Lora. "Shall we start now?"

Rina nodded.

"Then come with me." Lora commanded. Lora placed the paperwork in a drawer and locked it with a key that had seemingly materialized. As soon as she locked it, the key seemed to become lost in her clothes and disappear.

Lora found a chair which she placed in front of an empty wall. As Rina sat down, Lora pinned up a large chart with a picture of a kyushus on it. Little boxes were printed beside certain body parts, no doubt explaining the function of the limb. Using a long metal pointer, Lora rapped on the paper.

"This, as you know is a kyushus," Lora lectured. "Originating in . . ."

An hour and a half later, Rina was released, only to be swept up away by yet another tutor, this time, by a thin, sour-faced women with hard, black eyes.

"Lady Arina." The women greeted with a curtsy, "I am Prudence, assigned to teach you proper etiquette."

"Arina?" Rina asked.

"Your full name, my lady."

"Oh, hello." Rina replied.

Prudence frowned. Rina shifted uneasily under her intimidating glare.

"Um. Did I do anything wrong."

"My lady, 'it is a pleasure to meet you, Prudence' is much more appropriate than a simple 'hello'."

"I'm sorry." Rina murmured as the lady's black eyes bore into hers. Prudence seemed to be waiting for something. "Um, it's a pleasure to meet you, Prudence."

Prudence went on as if nothing had happened. "First, before we start any lessons, we must go to the dressmakers. A lady must have several presentable dresses at all times. You certainly cannot wear that in public." Prudence spoke of Rina's dress with obvious disgust. "If you would follow me."

Prudence led Rina to the housing compartment and stopped in front of a small shop on the first floor with the words, DRESSMAKER, painted in big, bold, pink letters across the glass front. Brass bells hung on door alerted their entry. A lady in a simple homespun dress rushed up to them.

"Lady Prudence. Lady Rina." She curtseyed. "May I ask the reason for you visit."

"We are here to order some dresses for Lady Arina." Prudence replied.

"Please follow me." The dressmaker led Rina and Prudence deeper into the store where a couple of young girls, some no older than Rina, sat sewing. The dressmaker beckoned to one of them. "Lady Rina would like a couple of dresses, Mia. She will need to be measured." Mia nodded in understanding and led Rina to a raised wooden platform. As Mia measured Rina, Prudence ordered the dresses.

"I would like two corsets, a regular one and one with steel. Petticoats, lets see. How about three of satin, three of cotton, three of sheer, puffy fabric, as puffy as you can make it, and two of silk. I will also take three dresses, of which I will pick later."

Prudence turned to Rina. "Have you proper undergarments and nightgowns?"

"Of course!" Rina replied, color rising to her cheeks.

"Well in that case, we'll go pick the dresses. You may come along, Arina, if you are finished."

As Prudence followed the dressmaker to the back of the store, Rina hopped off the platform. "Step!" Prudence reprimanded without turning. "Ladies never hop like rabid rabbits. Try it again."

With burning cheeks, Rina climbed back onto the podium and lightly stepped off. When Prudence did not remark, Rina hurried after her retreating back.

The dressmaker was setting out large trays of fabric when Rina caught up with Prudence. "What colors would you like, my lady?" the dressmaker asked Rina.

Before she could answer, Prudence said, "black. One must be black. Every women must have a black dress. the design should be simple but elegant. The focus must be on the bodice of the dress and away from the sleeves and hem."

The dressmaker handed Prudence a tray of black sample fabrics to choose from. When she made her choice, she laid the piece of satin fabric on the table. "With black embroidery, too. And we'll need a sleeveless overrobe of this fabric." Prudence laid a sheer black piece of fabric on top of the black one. The colors were nearly identical. She continued, "The overrobe should be large, covering all but the sleeves and hem of the satin one. Make it as tight fitting and discreet as possible with designs on the bodice to give the impression that the overrobe is a complete dress, not an extension of the black one. This way, we'll save money on a new dress."

Prudence plucked a pastel pink piece from another tray. Laying it down besides the black ones, she directed, "This will make a nice dress, one for walks outside with nobility. This too should be simple but elegant. Make it light for sunny days, but still keep it formal. Silver and white embroidery will do, and some roses cannot hurt."

Finally, Prudence turned to Rina. "The final dress shall be a ball gown. You may pick that one, Lady Arina."

Rina grinned and dug through the trays. A piece of shiny gold caught her eye. She jerked it from the pile. "I like this one."

"A fine chose, milady." The dressmaker praised. Prudence nodded and placed a soft, sheer gold beside it.

"This can be used for trim." Prudence instructed. "Silver and gold embroidery. This one can be elegant and fancy. Actually, make sure it is elegant and fancy. It shall likely be worn when you first receive the throne, when there will not be time to sew another.

"Now for hats." Prudence ordered, turning away from the trays of fabric. The dressmaker hurried to lead Prudence to the hats section, while franticly gesturing for someone to file the notes she had taken and the chosen fabrics before they became disturbed.

Upon arriving, Prudence immediately picked up a black hat with a narrow rim and a wide black ribbon. "We'll take this one." She said, handing the dressmaker the hat. Prudence wandered the section. "This one will do." She held up a white wire hat with a pale pink ribbon and a cluster of pink and white roses. "Just make sure they fit Lady Arina and we'll be going. How long will it take to finish the clothes? "

"With the amount you ordered, two and a half weeks." The dressmaker answered.

"If possible, finish the black dress and the petticoats first. The others may be sewn later."

"Yes, my lady."

"If that is all, we will see ourselves out." Prudence left the store, with Rina at her heels. "Next, we will visit the shoemaker's. We shall need new dancing shoes."

Prudence led Rina up a flight of stairs to a row of shops on the second floor. She wandered the ten foot wide walkway that extended from the cliff face like a ledge and formed a sort of sidewalk in front of the shops. Prudence stopped by a shop labeled "Shoemaker".

When she entered, a rather pudgy man rushed up to shake her hand. He had tousled sandy hair with sleeves rolled up past his elbows and a brown leather apron. "Lady Prudence." He crooned. "What brings you to my humble shop?"

"Shoes, Igor. Shoes." Prudence replied stiffly. "You do make them still?"

"Of course I do, lady. Anything for you." Igor said, continuing to shake her hand.

Prudence withdrew her hand from his chubby ones. "I need shoes for Lady Arina."

"Well come right in, then." Igor waved his hand in a cordial gesture. "What kind of shoes might the lady want?"

"Dancing shoes." Said Prudence decisively. "One pair. White. And a pair of black leather ones."

"That I can do." Igor answered. "Step right up, lady."

Fifteen minutes later, the measurements finished. "There you are, lady. Free to go." Igor said to Rina as he rolled up his measuring tape.

"Come." Prudence said as she led the way to the door. She paused at the door, "I bid you good day." She said to Igor who had followed them.

"You are welcome back anytime, madam." Igor called after her as she walked away. Prudence nodded in acknowledgement.

At the bottom of the stairs Prudence turned to Rina. "Our time is up. You are free to partake in whatever activity you choose. Lessons will begin tomorrow."

A/N: I know this chapter's kind of short, but I went back and revised all off my previous chapters. I even changed the plot in some them so rereading them might be worth your effort. For those of you who don't, if you are confused about future events, you have only yourselves to blame. I'll be nice and give you a brief (very brief) summary:

Enter Rina

Rina is sold

She is caught at border

She enters Magical Forest

She goes through the Dunes of Disaster

She meets Jerrold

Attack at Midsummer Festival

She goes to secret base


	17. Dragons

"Let's stop here, Rina." Said Sander.

Rina lowered her sword. "Already?" she said.

"I want to show you something." Sander explained. "Follow me." Sander sheathed his sword and led Rina to the office compartment of the base. He entered a large room. "We would like to see Jerrold, please." Sander said to the lady at the desk.

"He is in his private office. Down this hall, second door to your left." The lady replied. Sander led Rina down the hall to a room with Jerrold's name carved on a copper nameplate. He knocked on the door.

"Come in." Called a voice from the inside.

Sander entered with Rina at his heels. The room was large and well furnished. A large oak desk stood at the center of the room. In front of the desk sat two chairs. Behind the desk were three filing cabinets and a large bookshelf. Jerrold was pouring over documents and diagrams lying on his desk. "Jerrold, hi." Sander greeted as Rina murmered her hello.

"Nice to see you, Sander." Said Jerrold, looking up from his desk.

"If you're not too busy, I would like Rina to see the crown weapons." Said Sander.

"Let's go now, then." Jerrold rose from his desk. He led the way out of the room and locked it behind him. Rina was led down the long winding hallway with dozens and dozens of closed doors. Finally, Jerrold entered a room almost at the end.

The room turned out to be a supply closest, mostly full of paper and pens. Jerrold lit the oil lamp sitting an iron shelf on the wall and closed the door behind them. He reached up and wiggled the iron shelf and immediately, a section of the back wall rumbled and shook. The wall disappeared and in its place was a narrow passageway. The party carefully stepped over the boxes on the ground and entered the corridor. As soon as everyone had entered, Jerrold wiggled a torch nailed to walls. The entrance of the passageway was again covered by the large piece of stone.

The group headed on the hallway. Jerrold, who was leading, lit all the torches on the wall as they passed. Finally, the hallway curved into a large room. The room was mostly filled with gold, silver and bronze coins, although some where valuable artifacts. "This treasury, way in which we were able to support this base. Most of it was donated, often by the remaining family of noble houses who rebelled against Nargul's rule and was executed accordingly. The survivors, frequently only women, were often frightened and wanted to just live normal lives away from the royal family. In this way, so many of the male heirs were killed and noble houses destroyed." Jerrold shook his head regretfully. "Some of the treasure, the most valuable artifacts, was stolen from the royal treasury." Jerrold gave Rina a sidelong glance. "The most valuable items are here, however." He continued.

Jerrold walked out of the room and faced the section of the wall of the hallway opposite from the room. Wordlessly, he jabbed his sword into the area where the passage curved into the treasury. The wall noiselessly opened to form another passage. This passage was short and opened into a dark, elongated chamber. When Jerrold, lit the torch, Rina was able to see an abundance of gold, silver, and precious gems. Each artifact laid on its own stand; a total of seven stands were queued in the chamber.

"Ahh. The crown jewels." Rina heard Jerrold say behind her. "Or at least what we've managed to scavenge." Jerrold led Rina to the first stand. A shattered crown lay before her. It was of thick gold, with insets of red, white, and brown stones. "The king's crown." Jerrold explained. "We couldn't save it, but we found most of the fragments. This is the kings's scepter, over here." Jerrold led Rina to the next stand. The septer, like the crown was broken. It's long slender handle was cracked and half of the hawk's head at the top was missing.

Jerrold proceeded to the next stands. "This is the queen's crown. As you see, there's not much of it left." On the stand, there were only three quarter sized pieces. On the next next to it, however, lay an almost perfectly preserved gold circlet. It was only four inches in diameter, and made of gold wire twisted into a circle with insets of rubies that looked like berries on a vine. The circlet only had one large crack. "This was yours, Rina." Jerrold continued. "The circlet you wore as a child." Rina stared at the circlet and then reached out to trace the air as if touching the crown. After a long moment, she moved on. The next stand was empty except for a velvet tray. "This one used to contain your medallion." Jerrold explained. Rina took out the medallion from where it hung around her neck underneath her shift. She traced its sun shape and the symbol at its center. She had notice that symbol engraved on all the other artifacts. "That's the symbol of the royal family." Jerrold explained. "The long shape represents a soaring hawk and the curved line above it stands for the rising sun. It's on everything, even this." Jerrold pointed to the next display, a tattered and stained blue baby blanket. Jerrold removed it from its stand and handed it to Rina. In one corner the symbol was embroidered. Below it, in gold, as ARI. "Your mother herself sewed that for you, as a labor of love." Jerrold said as Rina stroked the letters fondly. "The blanket has no worth in gold or silver, but I thought perhaps it might have emotional value. It's yours to keep." Jerrold let Rina stroke the blanket a little longer, then move to the last and largest stand. "This is the what Sander wanted to show you, the weapons. This one is your father's." Jerrold pointed to a jewel encrusted sheath and a sword beside it with a broken blade. "Your mother's." This one had no shealth, but the blade was still intact, with only scratches to show what it had been through.

Rina gazed hungrily at the weapons, her only remaining reminders of the parents she had never known. After a moment, Sander, who had remained quiet, spoke up. "I think that's enough for one day. Rina, I'll see you out."

"No. No. No!" Prudence barked. "Light steps. And for heavens' sake, at least _try_ to be graceful. You act as if you've been raised by ogres or worst." Rina resisted the attempt to roll her eyes as she danced with Prudence's pretty and much sweeter niece, Teresa who often helped Prudence at her lessons. Prudence hovered around her as she tried to waltz. "Step like you're walking on a cloud. A heavy step will cause you to fall though." Rina tried to lighten her steps, only to be reprimand. "Don't lean so much on you're partner, Ariana." Rina held Teresa at arms length. "Closer Arina, Closer. Or the prince will think you dislike him." Rina moved closer. "Smile, Arina. You must smile up at your partner through long lashes. How else can you charm him." Rina pasted a fake smile on her lips and purposely fluttered her eyelashes too much. She waited for Prudence's reprimand.

Half an hour later, Prudence called for a stop. Rina sighed in relief. A minute later, Prudence shoved three books in her hand. "Now you will learn to walk."

"Walk?"

"A balanced and poised walk. Now place the books on your head and walk across the room." Prudence commanded. Rina did was she was bid, but before she could take a step, the books slid from her head and tumbled to the floor. She replaced the books on her head and tried again, only to have the books drop once again. After her fourth try, Prudence hurried forward and settled the books firmly on her head. Slowly, Rina took a step, and then another. On the third step, the books fell to the floor.

Finally, when Prudence halted the lesson, Jerrold pulled Rina aside. "We've just received news about the attack last week. Everyone is meeting in the conference room. I thought you would like come too."

Rina nodded. Jerrold led her into the housing department and entered a large room adjourning. A colossal wood desk was placed in the center of the room with a dozen chairs surrounding it. A few men Rina had not met were already seated, talking amiably.

Jerrold cleared his throat. "Men. This is Rina. Rina, meet commander in chief Sarge, spymaster Yegar, and Fetir." Rina shook hands with them all. Sarge was a large, impressive-looking man. Yegar was taller, more slender, with shifty eyes that missed nothing. Fetir was built more like Sarge, tall and muscular.

Rina sat down across from the men with Jerrold beside her. Soon, more people arrived, including Lora, Sander, and Kadarth. Within a few minutes, all but a few seats were taken. The room began silent when the door opened once again, this time, to allow Keith entrance. He was followed by a weary Tristan and two other equally tired men. Tristan spotted Rina and flashed her the briefest hint of a smile.

Keith stood at the head of the table with the three men behind him. He cleared his throat, although all attention was already focused on him. "As you know, there was an attack on the nearby town of Honeywood. We now have the results of the investigation." Keith stepped down and beckoned to Tristan to step forward.

"We determined that the attack was caused by bandits. The bandits have moved on. However a wrinkle, unfortunately, has been added to the situation. We've uncovered a series of letters from the crown addressed to the bandits. The crown has been encouraging the bandits to attack small, secluded towns, especially in mountainous regions like this. The bandits have even been provided gold and weapons. I believe this is the first in a series of such raids." Tristan finished his report and sat down.

Immediately, the room buzzed with voices. Jerrold rose and called for order. When silence was established, a sour faced man spoke up. He questioned the validness of the letters. Keith defended Tristan and persuaded the man of his reliability. From there, the conversation shifted to possible ways the attack on Honeywood would affect the base, and then to predicting the future of the bandit raids.

At the end of the meeting, Rina's mind was buzzing with information. As she left the office, still trying to comprehend the information, Tristan caught up with her.

"Hey Rina. How have you been?" He said.

"Oh hi, Tristan. I'm fine. How are you?" Rina replied cheerfully.

"I've been great. I'm just about to go get some lunch. Care to join me?"

"Sure." Rina agreed.

"What have you been up to?" Rina asked when they were seated in the mess hall with loaded trays in front of them.

"Assignment." Tristan answered, buttering his roll. He took a bite, swallowed and then continued. "Mostly spying on the bandits." Tristan told her about his assignment and the men he worked with. Then, he asked about Rina's life at the base. She told him what had happened since he left, and explained about her lessons.

"Sounds like they're grooming you." He remarked at the end of her story. Rina nodded.

Suddenly, a voice was heard at the other end of the hall. "Tristan!"

Rina turned around to see Terrence at the doorway of the mess hall, mouth gaping. Terrence sprinted to Tristan and threw his arms across his neck. _It seems like Terrence likes Tristan more than he admits, _thought Rina. When the reunion was over, Rina said, "I'll leave you two to talk. I've got a lesson with Lora in five minutes and she'll skin me alive if I'm late." Tristan nodded and she left.

"Hello, Rina." Lora said when she arrive in her office. "Today we're going to take some time to study history before we start with animals." As Rina seated herself at her desk, Lora handed her two thick books. "Jerrold has asked me to teach you Keron history as well as our usual lessons. This one –" Lora tapped a textbook with a scenic picture and the words 'Keron History' in large block letter. "is the one all students learn, including in public schools. This one," Lora pointed to a slimmer book, "deals specifically with the overthrowing of the crown. It isn't taught in school, of course, but Jerrold wants you to know all about our cause." The thinner book featured a black cover with fog painted on it. In the middle of the page was a picture of a lone, broken crown. Above it, in large gold letters, were the words 'Dark Ages: The Silent War.' "We'll start with that one first." Said Lora.

Lora began to give a brief history of Keron as Rina flipped through her Dark Ages book. A painting caught her eye. The artist had drawn a dark scene. Many soldiers had surrounded a small village. Civilians stood in the picture with make-shift weapons. The soldiers in uniform stabbed all. The artist had made special note of the women and children fighting and slaughtered. Below the painting was a portrait of an old man, his face somehow familiar. Below the portrait was the name, Commander Joseph Lenkant. Above the picture of the scene was 'Tonkenyen Massacre.'

Lora noticed the painting Rina had been examining and shook her head sadly. "The Tonkenyen Massacre," she said. "One of the most tragic events of Keronian History."

"Tonkenyen Massacre?" Inquired Rina.

"It occurred about a year after your parents were killed. Nargul had ascended the throne, but the rebellion was still in full swing. Joseph Lenkant was commander of the army back then. He was extremely talented. There had been talk of a battle; it was rumored to the battle that ended all battles. Joseph believed the battle was to take place in a meadow. He left all the women and children, including his wife and children, in the town of Tonkenyen, about three miles away and mustered all of his remaining troops. They marched to the site of the battle, only to find a small portion of Nargul's army waiting. The troops stalled and the major army swept through Tonkenyen, killing all who opposed them and taking those still alive, including the wives and children of many of the rebelling nobles. By the time Joseph's troops fought their way back home, the town had been ransacked.

"The prisoners had been taken to another fortress, where they were subjected to cruel torture. Within days, Joseph attacked and won over the fortress, but it was too late. Half of the prisoners had been killed, the remainder, in a terrible state. Of those alive, a great number had been tortured into insanity. Joseph's wife was alive, but his two sons had been killed.

"Joseph blamed himself for the massacre. Soon after, he resigned and moved with his wife away. Nothing has been heard of him ever since."

"He just got up and left!" said Rina.

"He thought the rebellion was better without him. It's quite sad. He's one of the most talented commanders Keron has ever known." Lora and Rina thought in silence. After a moment, Lora continued the lesson. She taught about primitive men, but the mood always remained depressing.

Soon after, Rina left for her class with Prudence. "Hello, Lady Arina" Prudence greeted when she arrived. "How are you?"

"Hello, Lady Arina." Teresa echoed.

"Hello, Prudence. I'm fine." Rina replied, sweeping into a curtsy. Prudence insisted that Rina treat her lessons as if she was in a social outing, to practice her manors.

"I have a surprise for you. Your dresses have just come in." Prudence led Rina to a table where a black dress and three white petticoats were laid. Prudence beckoned to Teresa and together they helped Rina into the petticoats and the black dress. The black dress was beautiful. The top clung to her curves and flared at the hips to create a full skirt. Vertical lines on the dress trimmed her waist and white and silver embroidered vines wrapped themselves around her waist and hem.

Rina moved experimentally in the dress. It wasn't as heavy or as bulky as she had expected and she liked the design of the dress. She was pleased, until Prudence slipped a bulky sash around her waist. She settled the sash around her waist and step back. Immediately, Rina was surprised with the weight of the sash. She felt the fabric and found that it was filled with sand.

"Dresses are often much heavier then the one you are currently wearing." Prudence explained. "We use sand bags to mimic the weight. The one you are wearing weighs ten pounds. We'll gradually increase until it weights at least twenty five pounds.

_Great_, Rina thought to herself. Suddenly, Prudence piled something on her head. She nearly collapsed with the unexpected weight.

"It's a sandbag." Said Prudence. Jewelry worn on the head is often heavy so you need to learn to keep your head high."

_Perfect. Just perfect. _Rina sighed.

"That has got to be the worst lesson I've had with her." Rina remarked as she chatted with Teresa after her class with Prudence.

"Aww come on, Rina. It wasn't that bad." Teresa answered. She called Rina by her nickname when Prudence was not around.

"You weren't the one wearing about fifteen pounds of sandbags and forced of waltz with an invisible partner for half an hour while people around you stared at you as if you had grown another head.

Teresa giggled. "True." Just then, Phil walked up to them.

"Hello." He said.

"Hello." Chimed the girls. Teresa had been recently introduced to Phil and the rest of Rina's friends and they had become fast friends.

"How was the lesson?"

"Same as usual. I was just going to grab some dinner. Want to come?"

Phil shook his head. "I was going to go for a walk."

"Alright. Teresa?"

"I think I'll go with Phil." She answered. Phil and Teresa left talking, leaving a slightly disgruntled Rina.

Rina's lessons with Sander were much more enjoyable than Prudence's. Sander too made Rina wear a harness with weights, to prepare her for the burden of light armor. He was considerable surprised when she did not seem to be affected by the extra weight. Her movements were just as fluid and quick as when she did not wear the harness. _It seems etiquette does have its uses after all,_ thought Rina, amused.

Her days followed a schedule. In the morning she had lessons with Sander. During the afternoon, Lora and Prudence taught her. In the evening, there were often meetings called to discuss the status of the rebellion. Rina attended every one, with Jerrold by her side to explain what had been reported. She found that there were not one, but four major bases located throughout the country. This one, dubbed Kenton, was the largest. It houses 600 soldiers and served as the headquarters. Gorham and Durth came next, each holding 300 men. Myron was located deep in isolated mountains, in the snowy valleys. It only housed 150 men, but forged most of the weapons used by the rebellion. Besides theses, there were many other bases, not as secluded and hidden. Few had soldiers; most only supplied the food needed to run the bases and was operated by civilians.

Jerrold was head of Kenton. The other men who commanded the other bases worked with him to make decisions, but it seemed he had the final verdict. He, along with a few other men, stayed constantly at the base. They could always be found in their office, buried under mountains of paperwork. Most of the other agents, Tristan and Keith included, were on assignments. Rina had not talked to Tristan since the day he came with news of the raid. He had been assigned to another base. It seemed that Jerrold wanted Tristan to handle himself without his father there to guide his every step.

Terrance became glummer with Tristan's absence. While he resented his father's trust in Tristan, he looked up to him. He had completed the five month course required to become a candidate for the new eggs. The hatchlings are placed under the care of the mother dragon and the base's doctors for the critical first 24 hours. Then, the candidates are allowed to interact with the baby dragons. Because animals seem to have a sixth sense, the babies choose the candidate that has made the greatest impression on them. The dragons remain under their mother's care for another six months, but they bond with the child they had chosen. Terrance had told Rina of the event, scheduled to occur soon. Civilians are allowed to watch, so he had invited Rina and her friends.

Several days later, Rina, Phil, Gena, and Teresa arrived at the auditorium. The auditorium was a large chamber with benches. An area at the front was cleared and roped off. A variety of oversized, infants' toys were scattered there. In the back of the auditorium, a huge area had been left vacant. Here sat a giant purple dragon and her slightly larger mate, a brown. The dragons surveyed the people with narrowed yellow eyes.

Rina settled down on one of the chairs near the front, with her friends seated next her. Within 15 minutes, the entire hall was filled with eager civilians. Even Jerrold slipped into the seat beside her. Soon, Kadarth led a group of thirty people between the ages of ten to teens, the oldest, eighteen. They lined up along the back of the stage. The candidates scanned the crowd and shifted from foot to foot nervously. Rina caught Terrence's eye and he nodded his acknowledgement.

Lora walked in from the opposite side of the stage which Kadarth had come. Behind her paraded a long string of eight dragons, stumbling clumsily one behind the other. They were about a meter high, and about 2 meters long, including the thin, whip-like tail which accounted for about half of their length. Spikes that raced down their backs were just beginning to harden and a pebbly pattern was forming on their hide, a sign of scales. With their wings plastered uselessly against their backs, they resembled miniature dinosaurs. There were a multitude of colors, ranging from yellow, green, and purple, to, as the crowd gasped a rare black. This one carried itself in a confident way. It was less ungainly than its siblings and slightly larger.

The dragons were slowly led past the line of people, giving the dragons enough time to sniff the candidates as they past. Finally, a timer is set and Kadarth gave the candidates the signal to begin to mingle with the baby dragons. With thirty applicants and only eight dragons, even the yellow dragon, the obvious runt of the litter and the most undesirable, had two kids around it, stroking its head and murmuring to it. Every once in a while, Lora or Kadarth would stir up the crowds, making sure every dragon had spent time with every candidate. However, predictably, there was always a large crowd, almost all the boys, around the black dragon. He basked in their attention, but showed no preference. Terrence had only been near the covenant dragon once. He seemed to be having trouble with a bully. Every time he came near the dragon, the bully would discreetly push him away. Terrance did not seem to defend himself and accepted the hint. The bully himself spent most of that hour beside the dragon, stroking it. He only left to visit the other dragons when Kadarth intervened. Only then was Terrence about to see the black dragon.

When the hour was up, the kids lined up in a row. The dragons clustered in a group around Lora, butting and whining to each other was if conferring. When all was silent save the humming of the baby dragons, Lora released a random dragon. This one, an average green, stumbled up to the line. It craned its neck to peer at each child before cantering to a young boy. The boy was delighted with the dragon's choice and stroked its head fervently. He and his dragon left the line, not, however, before casting a last longing look at the black one, who returned his gaze with an indifferent stare. When the excitement over the green dragon was over, a purple baby left its littermates. This one did not stop to survey the choices; she headed straight towards a fifteen year old girl. The girl looked as if she would cry and swung her arms around the dragon's neck. When they were led aside, another dragon was released. This one, the yellow runt, hesitantly headed for the people, tripping over its feet every so often. He meekly stared at the faces of the candidates and stepped timidly towards the bully Rina had noticed earlier. The bully, however, glared at the dragon with a look that caused the nervous baby to back off and trip over its feet. Before it could fall on its back and injure its spine, a tall gawky boy dashed forward and grabbed the dragon. He placed it on its feet and stroked the dragon, which was quivering from its ordeal. The dragon buried its head in the boy's embrace. After a few minutes, it became obvious that the dragon did not intend to leave the boy's grip and the boy was declared the dragon's choice.

Slowly, one by one, the other dragons chose their trainers. Terrance was not chosen, and, with each passing dragon, he looked more and more depressed. By the time most of the dragons were gone, Terrance had taken to staring at his shoes, as if he noticed nothing else. Finally, the black dragon stepped out to make its choice. It was the last, most eagerly awaited dragon. All the remaining candidates watched it with rapt attention as it inspected the children, save Terrence, who did not seem to be aware of tension in the air and continued to stare at the floor. The dragon wandered to one end of the line and walked down the row, peering at each face with scrutiny. At the end of the row, he turned and walked back. After his third search, he returned to the center of the room. He stared at candidates and then headed towards the middle of the group. The bully noticed the dragon coming near him and smiled in triumph but when he opened his arms to welcome him, the black dragon sharply veered to the right and nudged a boy standing beside the bully. Terrence looked up, petrified to find the dragon playfully butting him. After the shock passed over him, his face lit up and he responded to dragon's urges to play. The bully beside him looked murderous. He glared at the pair and stomped away, leaving the stage.

Meanwhile, the audience had gotten to their feet and was making their way to the stage to congratulate those chosen and comfort those who were not. Rina found herself along with Jerrold and her friends among those clustered around Terrence and the black dragon. After much of the crowd had left, Rina noticed only Gena remained beside her. Scanning the crowd, she noticed that Phil and Teresa were missing. Although slightly annoyed at their disappearance, she forced herself to concentrate on Terrence, who looked happier than she had ever seen him. _Later_, she told herself, _there would be time to question Phil._

Hehehe. I've introduced a final conflict. I realized I should have introduced it a while back to make it more realistic, but I didn't think of it then so just bear with me. The story is coming to an end. Only a few more chapters to go. Yay!

Please, please, _please_ review. I feel like no one's reading it . . . sniffs.


	18. Downhill

Chapter 18: Downhill

A week had passed since the choosing of partners and Terrence was still in his gay, cheery mood. However, when he was alone, the bully had attacked him. Being younger and smaller in size, Terrance lost to the bully, but his dragon came to his aid. In his fury, the little dragon defended his master fiercely, causing enough noise with his screeching to attract the attention of Kadarth. By the time Kadarth managed to separate the livid dragon from the bully, the bully had suffered many scratches, a broken arm, and a cracked rib. The little black dragon only had minor bruises and Terrance, a huge spreading bruise on his side and a throbbing head.

Kadarth sent both the bully and Terrence to the hospital, and allowed the dragon to accompany Terrance, to ensure his safety in his weakened state. The bully was suspended from attending the next three occasions when future clutches would pick their trainers; candidates who were not chosen could try again for the next batch of eggs. Despite himself, Kadarth was impressed with the little dragon's fighting ability. Only one week of age, he showed immense potential.

Rina, Gena, Phil, and Teresa gathered in the hospital beside Terrence's bed soon after the attack. He was immensely pleased with the little dragon, which seem to have sensed his trainer's delight. The little black dragon curled up at the foot of Terrence's bed, stretching out his neck once in a while to ask for a scratching.

When Rina looked thoughtful, Terrence asked, "What are thinking about?"

"I was thinking about the Tokenyen Massacre, and the horrible results of it." Rina answered truthfully. "What's wrong?" She asked when she noticed Terrence cringe at the word.

After a moment, Terrence answered slowly. "Mother was a captive. She was one of those who lost their grip on sanity."

"Oh, Terrence. I'm so sorry." Rina cried.

"It's ok. I've gotten over it. It doesn't hurt as much. And besides, we were fortunate she lasted so long. She outlived the other victims by several years." Terrence's dejected tone prompted Rina to lean over and hug him, like a sister would comfort her younger brother. After a few minutes of silence, Rina noticed the absence of Phil and Teresa. Looking around, she spotted them leaving the hospital room together. Rina began to feel annoyed. She recently caught them together a lot, too much for comfort. She wasn't sure why she was suddenly so sensitive, or why Phil and Teresa wandered off together so often.

Overall, life had been going smoothly. Despite frequent attacks of the raiding group, the secret organization was too worried; few of the attacks hit any other major base locations. Suddenly, a few weeks later, a surprise meeting was called. When Rina entered the conference room, despite herself, she was instantly filled with a feeling of dread. Most of the room was already filled. All the men and women were grim, quiet with downcast eyes. At one end of the table, beside the podium, was a filthy and tired-looking man. Rina took a seat beside Jerrold, whose face was white and his mouth in a thin line. Despite her curiosity, an internal feeling told her not to interrupt the silence.

When Rina was seated, Jerrold stood up and walked to the podium. "We had received urgent news. Gorham has fallen." Jerrold paused to allow those who have not heard to absorb the news. He went on to explain, with the help of the messenger who escaped from Gorham to bring the news, the finer details of Gorham's last days and the surprise attack made, undoubtedly, by Nargul. "Our losses account for 169 of the 180 civilians, all 302 of the soldiers—no prisoners were taken—and Duke Ortis, Captains Welsh, Quain, Luter, and Perry, Generals Flyon and Ford, and Spymaster Keith." With each name, the frowns on each face drew more distinguished, the pallor of their faces turned paler. At the Keith's name, Rina felt the blood draining from her face and a sinking feeling in her heart. She felt a special attachment to Keith. He was the person who first sought her out, the one who first informed her of the rebellion. He had been the childhood friend of her father and perhaps knew him best. The rest of the room seemed to be shock as well. "General VanLein is believed to have escaped with the missing eleven civilians. All of the important paperwork has been cleared from the base; we can only hope VanLein has taken them with him. The base has been stripped of all treasures, food, weapons, and any other objects of value. All beasts have been either slain or captured.

"We have lost one fourth of our troops and a great deal of valuable weapons and food. These must be regained before we attack the castle." Jerrold went on. "I propose we take the risk of ambush and delay the attack." The consuls had recovered from the news sufficiently to discuss the subject. By the end of the meeting, they had decided to spend a month recovering, and then attack the castle in hope that Nargul has not been able to use information learned from the previous attack to locate the remaining bases.

The news spread through the base like wildfire. For days, all was grim and silent. Slowly, the spirit returned the base. However, this time, everyone seemed to have a sense of determination they previously lacked. The soldiers trained harder than ever. The civilians began to set aside their domestic duties to create weapons and armor. The animals seemed to have sensed something, for they made remarkable progress in their training, especially the dragons, which, at only one month, some of they could serve as back up if needed. The commanders were always busy, calling in reserve troops and recruiting every and all men available.

The officers had decided to form the animals into squads to make up for lost men. The dragons and kyushus were placed in squads, with junior squadrons for younger and inexperienced trainers. The striped herrks formed another group, and the dragonets another.

About two weeks after the attack on Gorham, General VanLein arrived, ravenous and half dead, at the base with nine civilians. The missing two had been caught and crucified as examples. He also brought with him all the important paperwork and documents from the vanquished base.

Rina's lessons had increased and the teachers became more demanding. It was as if they were drilling into her head the final lessons that they would be able to teach her.

The picture of Joseph Lenkant of the Tokenyen Massacre had been haunting her mind, and now, she suddenly realized why he was so familiar. Rina knocked on Jerrold's office door. He opened the door and looked expectantly at her.

"Are you still looking for experienced officers?" She asked.

"Yes." Jerrold replied.

"Even if they have been out of action for a long time?"

"As long as they have served for a sufficient amount of time, there is no reason why they cannot regain that knowledge within a few weeks."

"Would you be interested in Joseph Lenkant?"

"Yes! Of course! But we've lost contact with him. Unless you've been hiding something. . . " Jerrold looked at her suspiciously.

"No, you know about it too. I just now realized it. He's Joe, the old man that lives in the desert." Rina answered truthfully.

"Are you sure?"

"He said he had lived there sixteen years. And he does look like the picture in my textbook."

"He might not want to abandon his life as a hermit and join our cause."

"But he was once a part of it!"

"Things change. The massacre occurred. No one blames him. But he blames himself."

"But it wasn't his fault. Every commander makes mistakes! They're only human, after all. If you explain it to him, maybe. . ."

"We tried that 16 years ago."

"But this is 16 years later. Things change, as you said."

"Alright, if you can describe to me his location, I will send someone to verify. But be warned, Joe may resist us. He is human. Humans feel guilt. And the guilt of hundreds of lives may last 16 years."

It turned out that Rina had been correct in her assumptions. Joe admitted when questioned to be Joseph Lenkant, but it took much more persuading to convince him to move to the base. Jerrold was right; he had become accustomed to the life of a hermit. Joe's skills as a military commander proved to be as superior as it was famed to be. His knack for command returned almost immediately, despite sixteen years of disuse.

"How are you doing, Joe?" Rina said when she caught him alone and unoccupied. "How is life at the base?"

Joe shrugged. "It's different. I guess I just need time to adjust."

"I'm sorry. I wouldn't have suggested it if I had known you liked your solitude." Rina said apologetically.

"That quite alright, Rina. I only needed to be reminded of my duty to my country and my queen" said Joe. "Jerrold has done just that. This will be a positive experience for me, I assure you."

"Um, Joe?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you hesitant about returning? The massacre was 16 years ago. No one blames you for it. You've got to put the past behind you."

"What you said may be true, Rina, but the effects of the massacre are still here. The people are still troubled. You can see it in their eyes. Jerrold, for all his bravery and heroism, still has that haunted look in his eye. He hasn't gotten over the death of his wife, and he never will."

"It can't possibly be because you're here!" Rina protested.

"I am, after all, the person who caused the death of his wife." Joe replied calmly.

"I understand such a loss is difficult, if not impossible, to forget, but time diminishes the hurt."

"Yes, that is true, but some things scar your soul. You can't live normally with such guilt."

"Does that mean you'll leave us?"

"No! Heavens no, child. As I said, my loyalty to my queen keeps me here and I shall do my best to win you back your crown."

"Joe?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you know who I was, that I was the heir and stuff, when I first saw you in the desert?"

"No, I did not, I admit. I did, however, sensed something, although it occurred to me that you might be connected with Jerrold only after you left. You are of the right age and you _do _look very much like your mother." Joe replied.

After that meeting, Rina was rarely able to speak to Joe. He spent most of his time in his office with the officers, muttering about plans. Not long after the fall of Gorham, Jerrold ordered yet another surprise meeting.

"I'm afraid I have more unpleasant news," he said at the meeting, "Myron is besieged." Myron was the base in the mountains responsible for forging weapons. According Jerrold, they had been luckily. A rebellion spy serving as a high ranking officer in Nargul's army—Jerrold refused to tell Rina who—had found out about the attack and sent a warning to the base. The forewarning had saved the base from destruction. The soldiers stationed there would not be able to attend the final attack on the castle, but a load of weapons had been shipped out the day before so the rest of the rebellion was not short on weapons.

This news was yet another blow to the moral of the residents of the base. The news did not have time to be properly absorbed, for, on the very next day, an attack was made on the neighboring town of Honeywood. The death toll was low, but a frightful mood settled on the inhabitants of both the town and base. Tension was high; some of the residents of the town knew vaguely about the existence of the base.

When a meeting was called, to Rina's surprise, Jerrold invited Phil to join them.

"It seems like Nargul is honing in on us." Jerrold said at the meeting. "He must have a pretty good idea of our location. I've assigned a team to research the attack." Jerrold stepped down and motioned to several seated people. Tristian and two other men stood and walked to front. Tristan opened a folder and arranged the papers on the podium. As Jerrold slipped into a seat beside Rina, Tristan cleared his throat and said, "We've investigated the raid on Honeywood. There were several unusually aspects of the attack. One: Although all the buildings were searched, few valuables are taken. Two: these men did not have the dirty ragged attire common to raiders. Three: The attackers carried one of three kinds of weapons, which seem to be created by the same company.

"From these characteristics, we concluded that the attack on Honeywood was an organized search made by a trained army. I'm afraid the army is still here. They are currently camped right outside the town. Civilians are taken from their houses daily and are returned, battered and beaten, a few days later. The army dresses in civilian clothes and the commander of the operation is kept secret, but we've found out that it's Porce."

Several of the men gasped. Jerrold leaned over and whispered in Rina's ear, "Porce is Nargul's greatest general."

Spurred by this news, Jerrold pulled out several rolls which was lending against the wall. He unrolled one and weighed it down. It was a large political map of Keron. Jerrold withdrew from a bag numerous little flags of various colors. He placed the flags at certain positions. Each flag had two little numbers and small print on it, indicating what lay at the site it was placed on. Kenton, this base, lay right beside the Merfin border. The flag bearing "Durth" was placed in towards the western border of the country. Keron's capital city, Teyka, was located in the middle of the country, bordered by a major river, the Green River. Gorham lay about two inches above Teyka. Nested between rows of mountain ranges, high up north was Myron. A number of identical blue flags with numbers indicating the amount of soldiers housed there was scattered about the country.

Having prepared that map, Jerrold set it aside and pulled out another map. This one showed Teyka and its suburbs. Once again, Jerrold labeled certain locations with various flags.

"Alright." He said. "The flags locate areas loyal to the rebellion. The first number indicates the amount of troops lie there. the second indicates the maximum amount of troops that could be housed there. A blue color indicates soldiers, white indicates havens, mostly mansions owned by people we trust, and red flags mark hidden stashes of supplies.

"We must begin moving people out from the bases and closer to Teyka." Rina watched in silence as he and some other higher ranking people argued and planned, using names she did not recognize. The only thing she understood was that people were going to be smuggled into the capital city and into mansions, townhouses, inns, and anywhere participating in the rebellion. The soldiers would be camped right outside the city, hidden by some method Jerrold chose not to elaborate on. Rina, Phil, and Teresa, as well as some of the higher ranking officers would be hidden in a manor owned by Duke Pagirh.

The moving began that very day. Day by day, soldiers and beasts trickled out. The civilians remained; they were of little use during the fighting and would only hinder the operation. Before long, the practice compartment was virtually quiet. No more clashing swords or screaming trainers. Only the dragons remained. The dragons would arrive the day of the fighting as it was difficult to hide their bulk.

The day before Rina was delegated to move out, Jerrold suggested that she and her friends have a picnic on the crater to relieve the stress and tension that had risen during the evacuation.

The day dawned bright and warm, a perfect day for a picnic. Rina, Phil, Gena, Teresa, and Terrance and his little dragon gathered beside the pond. Self-invited was Gena's little brother Max who came bouncing and screaming, clutching the poor bewildered yellow dragonet in his fist. The minute max spotted the black dragon, he dropped the yellow dragonet and threw himself onto the baby dragon. Terrence looked slightly put out with the child and scowled as he pacified his dragon, which was, by the way he glared at the boy, obvious irritated by Max's poking and prodding. Meanwhile, the forgotten dragonet picked himself wearily off the ground and flopped to Gena who settled him onto her lap and fed him tidbits from her lunch while murmuring softly to the abused dragonet. Gena shot Terrence looks of apology, as of saying that she did everything within her power to stop Max from coming and didn't know how to get rid of him.

Max stayed for the remainder of the picnic. He picked up no hint and no one wanted to offend a child for fear of a tantrum. Gena looked embarrassed and tried several times to leave with Max in tow, but failed. The little black dragon became irate with Max. After several tail-pulling, eye-poking, and attempted mountings, Terrance announced that he was leaving.

"Me wanna come too." Max announced. Terrence looked horrified.

"Why don't you stay here with me and your dragonet." Gena proposed, holding up the poor dragonet that had so peacefully rested in her lap. The dragonet struggled in her grip, obviously unhappy with this suggestion. 

"No!" Max screamed. "Me wanna go with giant lizard."

"Max, he's a dragon, not a lizard." Gena said quickly, for the little dragon looked slightly offended.

"Me wanna go with giant lizard!" Max repeated, banging his fist. In the end, Terrence and the black dragon left with Max at their heels, followed by an anguished Gena.

Rina, Phil, and Teresa stared at each other in the silence that prevailed following Max's exit.

"Wow." Said Rina. "That was interesting."

"I feel sorry for Gena." Said Teresa. "It's not her fault she has a brother like that."

"I feel sorry for the yellow dragonet." Phil said, stroking Kirby who was perched on his shoulder. "I'm surprised he lived this long. He's the runt of litter, a good hand span shorter than Kirby, and with an owner like that . . ." Rina nodded her agreement. Silence once again settled. Then Teresa nudged Phil. He looked at her and blushed. She nudged him again and once again he blushed. Teresa made a quick walking motion with her hands and winked. Phil laughed softly and shook his head. Rina watched in silence. Feeling like she was intruding in something and suddenly feeling annoyed, Rina stood up, excused herself, and left. Glancing back, she noticed Teresa shaking her head. Phil looked both sad and, to her ire, relieved.

A/N: Finally, that much delayed update. I admit I came really close to abandoning the fic because I was depressed that reviews were so low. But it was a lot of fun writing about Max. I just love Max.

A note to Shattered rainbow: thanks for reading. I know there's a lot grammatical errors, and I do try to edit, but some things I just miss. Getting everywhere is so difficult because, you'll find out later, that the country has fallen into ruins. Yes, Joe is the general. That's very observant of you. As for the baby blanket, I apologize. It was suppose to say Rina, but I confused it with the other story. Ari is not related to Rina at all. It's nice to know you read my other story.


End file.
